Tooth and Claw
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: Thirty years have passed since the events of Nick and I. Lance Whitney, now 51, meets somebody who reminds him of someone else long gone.
1. Reminisce

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter One of Tooth and Claw! I wasn't going to start this so soon, but my mind refused to budge and would not be deterred after the stuff I wrote last time. Now, this story is a little bit different in terms of what it's about and the genres it focuses on. There's still the Romance aspect of it, but plot demands that just take a back seat at least for a little while. It'll be in a similar format to Kinesis Chronicles in that it tells two stories simultaneously: the past from around where Nick and I left off and the present. There will probably be Angst. What, you thought I'd be nice to a Character of mine? Ha, fat chance, even if they are based on me. Story is still in First Person Point of View. Anyway, this is getting long, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Knocking at my door distracted me from what I was doing, and I sighed.

"Come in." I said, the door opening.

"Sir, can I..." Whatever the mammal wanted to say was lost when they saw what was in my paws. "Sorry, sir, if this is a bad time-"

"It's fine, Wilde. Come on in." I let a small, quiet laugh escape me as I called the mammal by their last name.

"No, sir, it can wait if it's a bad time, really." The Todd said, and I waved dismissively.

"Not a bad time, just...thinking about some things." I said, the Todd frowning. "Well come on in, have a seat. Tell me what you wanted to tell me." I placed what I was holding down, giving the Todd my attention. He hesitated still, but finally nodded and approached. He hopped up into the chair, then faced me.

"I just wanted to ask yo-" he stopped when he glanced down at what I had been holding, tilting his head. His voice cracked slightly when he did, and I winced. I reached out to take the object, but he shook his head. "It...it's fine." He said, and I glanced at him before grabbing the object and flipping it around, then pushing it closer to him.

"I can't believe it's already been ten years." I said, shaking my head. Wilde looked shocked at what I had done, before he slowly reached out and picked up the object.

"Sir, this is..." Wilde trailed off, like he felt the scene should be familiar for some reason.

"That was my graduation, some thirty years ago Wilde." I said, the Todd looking up at me in shock.

"Sir?" I smiled briefly at that, knowing he was confused.

"Nick and I had been seeing each other for about a week prior to when I went to the Academy. I was...nobody, really. We met by chance. One of my neighbor's apartments was broken into and Nick knocked on my door to ask me questions. I uh...I practically begged his parter Judy for his number when he left. He gave me an application for the Academy, and I accepted. That is a picture an old friend of mine sent me a month or so after the graduation. You can find Nick's speech in the records, actually, if you want to hear it. Probably dig up footage of the event if you searched long enough." I explained, the Todd's brow furrowing as he thought.

"He...never mentioned he was in a relationship in all the time I knew him." Wilde said, and I nodded.

"Your uncle wasn't a very outward mammal. He only told others about our relationship once, and that was over the phone on the train ride to the Academy after a she Wolf tried to hit on me. He actually said, and I quote, 'Lance Whitney belongs to _me_.'" Wilde just looked shocked at that, and I smiled reassuringly. "Don't feel bad about it Wilde, it was my fault everybody knew about it." I said, gesturing to the picture.

"It's not that, sir. I just...I don't know what to say." Wilde looked shocked, and his grip on the picture was tight, though it was obvious he was trying not to wrinkle it or anything.

"I don't blame you. It ain't often you find out your uncle wasn't into Vixens until you meet their mate." I said, Wilde shrugging at that.

"Well, I mean, that's fine. We all knew he didn't have an interest in anybody, but we thought that was just because he couldn't find anybody that was a Soul Mate. I meant...I just don't understand. Why would he not tell his family?" Wilde asked, looking disturbed that Nick didn't even trust his _family_ with that information.

"I think...he was scared of a repeat of when we met my own." I answered, my eyes resting on the desk between me and the younger Todd.

"Sir?" I looked up, then back at the desk.

"My mother was...well, she wasn't entirely _understanding_ , but she knew that Nick made me happy. She understood that much at least. My step-dad, Klein, was very... _ **very**_ conservative with his views. He threatened violence, and Nick let him hit him so he could put in in jail, if only for a little while." I said, and Wilde just stared. "I know, I felt just as shocked. Nick gave off a...shall we say arrogant and uncaring vibe before I really got to know him. So I was understandably surprised he would do that for me, despite already giving me a ZPD application paper." I said, Wilde just smiling nervously. "So, what'd you want to ask me when you came up here?"

"Oh, right!" Wilde exclaimed, looking surprised that he had forgotten it. "Uh, do you think I could mayb-"

"You aren't going on patrol." I said stubbornly, Wilde groaning.

"But, sir! I can handle it!" Wilde exclaimed, and I sighed as I stood.

"It's not about if you can handle it, Wilde. I _know_ you can handle it." I said, placing my paws on the desk so I could lean forward.

"Then what is it, sir? I've asked you, time and time again for you to trust me. But you refuse to let me go out on anything that has a risk of me finding danger." Wilde pointed out, and I closed my eyes as I sighed and let my head hang.

"I...I just can't." I answered, Wilde growling in annoyance.

"Sir, with all due respect, I want a legitimate answer. Every time I ask you say 'I just can't' and I'm tired of it. What is so important that you can't just send me out!? I was in the top three mammals of the class to graduate the Academy, so it clearly isn't because you doubt my skills." I growled and slammed my paw on the table, making the Todd jump.

"It was Nick, okay!? Nick asked me to protect you! If I can't keep you from being a cop, I can at least keep you safer than the others!" I shouted, and Wilde visibly faltered at that. After a moment his gaze hardened and he stood, placing the photo back on the desk.

"Safety is an illusion in this profession." He said matter of factly, hopping from the chair and heading for the door. He paused in the doorway. "I think my uncle proved that more than anyone." My ears lay back at that, and I remained silent as he closed the door.

A few moments passed as I thought about what he had said, still leaning over my desk, not noticing my claws gouging ravines in the wood.

"GOD _**EFFING**_ DANGIT!" I shouted, swiping my paw out and knocking the lamp off the corner and into the wall. Chest heaving, I fell back into my chair and held my head in my paw, slowly calming down. I took a deep breath, stood up, and picked up the photo, then sat back down. "I'm sorry Nick. I failed you." I muttered as I stared at the picture, which was of the first kiss that I'd given him at my graduation. "Just like most of my life."

" _Uh, sir? Blake Wilde is-"_ I pressed the intercom, cutting the mammal off.

"Not now, Mike." I interrupted, not really feeling up to dealing with whatever the younger Todd was doing right now.

" _But, sir-"_

" **Not. Now.** " I ground out, my tone making room for no arguments.

" _Yes sir."_ Mike said with a clipped tone, the intercom going silent. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I set the picture down, under the paperweight I usually kept it under, and stood. I glanced at the intercom, then reached out and pressed the button.

"Mike." I waited, getting no response. "Mike." A little more authority this time, though still no answer. "For christ's sake Officer Clawhauser, will you answer already!?"

" _Yes, Chief?"_ I sighed, knowing it was the best I would get considering my earlier mood to him.

"I'm sorry. It's supposed to be mine and Nick's anniversary tomorrow, and I'm just really stressed." I said, shaking my head.

" _I understand, Lance. I know Blake being assigned here can't be very easy either."_ Mike said, and I winced.

"Yeah, not really helping much. Nick wouldn't want me yelling at him or keeping him from doing what he wants, but he told me to protect him when he wouldn't be able to. I just...Blake makes it hard when he tries me so often." I said, letting out an annoyed sigh at the idea. "I'll be out tomorrow. You keep an eye on that kit, okay?"

" _Of course, sir. You know, I think he would be good for you."_ I stared in shock, not expecting the sentiment from the mammal. _"Sorry, sir. Just slipped out."_

"No, no, it's fine Mike. You just...surprised me. I mean, sure he reminds me of Nick and all, looks and snark included, but I think...I don't know, I just don't think it'd be right. He's family, technically, and I don't think I could bring myself to tell him even if I _did_ think of him that way, which I don't by the way. I know you, so stop it right now. You're almost as bad as your dad." I said, Mike laughing.

" _Oh I know, don't worry. It's disturbing to think about for me too."_ Mike said, and I chuckled. Opening a drawer in my desk and pulling a small container out, I set it down, popping off the lid and pulling out one of the little blue balls inside. I turned it over, then tossed it into my maw.

"I mean, I care for him obviously, but from a sort of Guardian Angel sort of way. He's nice, if brash and a little too cocky, but overall enjoyable if what his coworkers tell me is true. It was hard pretending I didn't like him, since I've known him since he was in diapers and the like. After Nick died...I don't know, it became too easy to pretend that I feared I would eventually stop pretending and I really _wouldn't_ like him." Another blueberry was eaten, and I silently and jokingly raged at Nick for spreading his addiction to me. "I promised Nick I'd look after him, as I say a lot during our conversations, and I feel like Blake hates me. I won't let him do anything other than parking duty, records, or front desk, and he resents all three, no offense to you."

" _Oh it's fine. None of those are very fun anyway, I just prefer front desk because I get to meet so many_ colorful _mammals."_ Mike said, and I snorted.

"Yeah, colorful is accurate." I said, shaking my head.

" _So, tell me more about your brooding thoughts on how Blake feels about you."_ Mike said, and I chuckled.

"You'd make a good therapist, you know that?" An amused snort was my answer. "But...well, he's a good cop. A good _mammal_ , really. He feels like I don't trust him, don't think he deserves to be a cop, and many other statements designed to get an answer from me. And every single one of them is wrong, but I can't tell him just how many of them are. It's better to be the bad boss than the overprotective uncle in law, even though I'm both. So, overall, it's hard. I don't expect him to understand even if I told him, but I think it would make things easier." I said, Mike sighing.

" _You've had a rough life, Lance. Oh! You hear about Hasan and Amelia having their fourth litter?"_ Mike asked, and I immediately leaned forward.

"Okay, why did I not get a text or email or something about that?" Mike laughed at my question.

" _Not sure. It may not have just gone through or something. I'll ask him next time I see him."_ Mike answered, and I hummed in gratitude.

"Alright, thanks. Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Blake is, would you? I...need to tell him something." I said, Mike remaining silent as – I assumed – he checked to see.

" _Oh."_

"'Oh' what? Did something happen?" I asked, immediately standing and heading towards the door.

" _He's right-"_ I opened the door, nearly tripping over something as I turned the corner to head for the stairs.

"Sir!" I froze, my breath catching at the voice as I realized what I had nearly tripped over.

"Blake, I didn't expect to find you still here." I said, the Todd shrugging as I faced him.

"I stopped here to calm down and I heard you start talking to Mike, so I was going to leave until I heard you start talking about me. I didn't mean to listen in, I just...was curious what you were talking about." I smiled reassuringly, squatting down and forcing the Todd to look at me.

"It's fine, Blake. Listen, I'm gonna be out tomorrow for a personal day. Mike's in charge." I said, Blake nodding in understanding.

"Uh, where are you going?" He asked, looking tentative. I sighed, standing up with a small groan.

"It's a secret." I said, extending my paw. Blake hesitated, then slowly and cautiously reached out and gripped my forearm. I hauled him up, the younger Todd stumbling a little. "But for today, you can help Mike." Blake groaned, slumping over slightly.

"Yes, sir. Have a good day tomorrow." He said, dipping his head and stepping past me. I waited a moment, then smiled to myself as I entered my office and sat back down. Hopefully, I could start being the uncle in law he deserved now that he knew.

I leaned against a fence, the black bars digging into my back as I contemplated a few things. Blake knew I was his uncle in law now, so that was a thing. Whether it was a good or bad thing, I would see sometime soon.

Minutes passed as I thought about how I would deal with it if it became a problem, but I couldn't really think of anything that wouldn't make Blake hate me more than he did for not letting him do anything overly hazardous.

I sighed and pushed off from the bars, turning and stepping across the threshold and into Zootopia Meso Cemetery. I ignored the few mammals inside, and even more so the ones who stared at me.

There were a few trees in the place, though they served as places more for mammals to sit and rest than anything. However, there were a few graves near or under trees for mammals with special circumstances or acknowledgements, and Nick had qualified for one such location.

As I approached the tree that Nick had been placed under, I turned and looked over my shoulder at the entrance. I don't know why, but something seemed to tell me to. Seeing nothing, I shrugged to myself and continued on my way until I reached the right tree. I leaned against it, looking at the headstone a few feet away.

"Hey, Nick. I know it's been a while, sorry I couldn't find the time to come and visit. But uh...Blake graduated the Academy a short while after my last visit. I haven't let him go out on patrol yet. Still keeping my word as best I can. He's adamant, though, and I'm contemplating giving him to one of the vets like Jake or somebody." I said, smiling slightly as I took a deep breath to fight the tears threatening to build. "It's been hard, lately. I've missed you, and..." I choked off, swallowing roughly and taking another deep breath, then continued. "Yeah. I know you can't hear me and there's no point to this, but I like to think it helps." I slowly slid to the ground, not even bothering to fight the tears any longer. "So, how have you been? You and Judy still solving crimes? Good, I'm glad to hear it." I wiped my eyes, then let my head hang back and against the tree as I closed my eyes. Humming to myself, I began to sing.

" _Os iusti meditabitur sapientam, et lingua eius loquetur indicum. Beautus vir qui suffert tentationem, quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae. Kyrie, fons bonitatis. Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur. O quam sancta, quam amoena, o castitatis lilium. Kyrie, fons bonitatis. Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena, o castitatis lilium."_ As I finished, I opened my eyes slowly. My ears perked up as my nose began to twitch, and I looked around.

"Blake?" I said, surprise evident as I stood. I stepped around the tree, coming almost muzzle to muzzle with the Todd. "What are you doing here?"

"I noticed that the Precinct seemed a little solemn earlier, and when I asked Jake he said that it was supposed to be your and Nick's anniversary. I put two and two together and told Mike I had to do something important. He probably knows I'm here, but he said it was fine." He suddenly grew timid, like he realized he could get in trouble. "You uh...you have a nice singing voice." He said awkwardly, his head tucked in close to his chest like he didn't know if he could compliment it or not but wanted to anyway.

"Thank you. Nick always did say he liked to hear me sing. Though then again, I don't think he meant it in the same context..." Blake flushed at that, looking awkward. "But you didn't have to hide, Blake. I wouldn't have been angry if you made your presence known." He looked surprised at that, and I chuckled.

"But, you said it was a secret, and I thought you just didn't want anybody to know..." My amusement must have made him realize what was going on, and he laughed. "You wanted me to follow you!"

"I don't know about that, but I was hoping you would piece it together." I said, shrugging. "Come on." I said, stepping back onto the other side of the tree and sitting down. Blake hesitated, then followed.

"I didn't know he got one of the trees..." Blake said, his awe at the concept clear despite having been there for a few minutes at the least.

"They reserve the spaces for important figures. Judy got one in the Prey Cemetery." A sniffle, and I blinked away a building tear.

"How uh...how'd he die?" Blake asked, and I glanced at him. "They never really told me, aside from that it happened in a pretty safe area." I turned back to the headstone, my expression somber as I recalled what had happened.

"You want just that part, or the whole story?" I asked, Blake frowning in thought. He was silent a long while, and I waited patently.

"I...guess the whole story would be nice. I don't know much about you anyway, aside from what you told me already." He finally said, and I smiled briefly.

"Yeah, I guess I took Nick's words too far in that aspect. Before I start though, can I ask you something?" I asked, looking at Blake as he sat down next to me. It was close enough to feel his presence next to me, but not too close to where we were touching.

"Sure." He said, and I tilted my head as I stared at him, my curiosity apparent.

"So...Nick aside, why'd you want to be a cop?" I asked, and Blake smiled briefly.

"Honestly? It seemed like something that would be cool. Maybe something fun." I scoffed, shaking my head.

"After thirty years of being a cop, Blake, I can tell you it ain't as cool or fun as kits think. It's a harsh world, and a single mistake can cost you dearly. I've lost a lot of friends to things like that. Hell, it's what got Judy in the end. She was relaxing in her and James' cruiser after busting a small gang meeting and made the mistake of getting too relaxed." My breath hitched, and Blake laid a paw on my shoulder. I smiled gratefully, then continued. "Classic drive by. Bullet holes everywhere; the cruiser, the buildings beyond, _Judy_. God she was the worst. You wouldn't have recognized her if you didn't know who she was. I'll never forget the nights I awoke to Nick crying in his sleep over it. He'd have nightmares about being only a few feet away but unable to move or look away as the shooting started. He was...changed. He became detached, almost cold to all but the ones he trusted. He _loved_ Judy, Blake. She turned his life around, and he had every plan to have her outlive him. He wanted the last he saw of her to be her smile. Instead he saw just a mass of flesh that smelled faintly like her." I ignored the tears that dampened my fur, instead focusing on the memories. I shuddered, and Blake leaned against me comfortingly.

"You never got jealous that he loved her?" Blake asked, and I shook my head.

"Nah, it was a platonic love. It's hard to understand unless you've been there. Judy... _everybody_ loved her, really. Nick was just a mess for months afterwards. Every time he would cry out in his sleep, he'd say 'I'm sorry, Judy.' God, he felt horrible about it, because they'd gotten in a fight over some trivial thing and...both said some pretty hateful things. He never got to tell her how sorry he was, and I think that was what broke him more than her actually dying. He'd get so emotional, and he'd take it out on me sometimes. I just took it, because I know he didn't mean it. He'd apologize when he calmed down a little, anyway, and he was just grieving. I didn't hold any animosity towards him for it, and he _hated_ that. He thought I had every right to be angry at him, to push him away, but I couldn't do that. He needed somebody, and I was there for him." My voice cracked, and I tucked my knees in and wrapped my arms around them, then placed my head on my knees as Blake processed it.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like for you both." Blake said, and I shrugged.

"I've never really gotten emotional over somebody dying, to be honest. Probably comes from just my emotional stunting, but I knew many people thought I didn't care at all. Sometimes, I didn't. I remember when I was in...eighth grade I think, my mother took me to to funeral of a family member. I was reading on a little Ibexpad and some family member I didn't know asked me what I was doing. I told her I was reading, and she asked what. I told her it was an apocalyptic thriller, and she asked me why I was reading such a book at a funeral. I told her I only came because I was forced to and that I was bored, and she got offended and asked what was wrong with me and why I didn't care that a family member had died. I replied with 'lady, I didn't even know that guy existed before today, so cut me some slack.' She just ignored me. And I really hadn't known he existed until then. Plus I never was very sociable, so I was a little bit snappier than I should have been with her." I said, Blake just blinking in surprise.

"That lady doesn't sound very fun." He said, and I chuckled.

"I think she was just offended that somebody was able to not care about somebody, even though I had never heard of the guy until that day. It was just a weird experience, and since then I just don't go to funerals anymore so I don't seem bored and offend somebody. Nick and Judy's funerals were the first I had gone to in almost twenty six and seventeen years respectively." Blake nodded in understanding at that, and silence fell on us for a good while before it was broken.

"So...what was he like, Nick? I mean, I met him a few times, but he always kept his smug grin on. What was he actually like?" Blake asked, and I smiled.

"He was selfless, actually. He always made sure I was taken care of, be it by making sure he only made something he knew I would like, by being careful about what he said or did, or...well, you probably don't want to hear about that stuff." Blake shook his head in confirmation, and I laughed. "Somehow, he always put me first unless I specifically told him not to. It was nice, having somebody who cared about me as much as he did." Blake looked surprised at that, and I nodded to myself.

"Hey, I was wondering, how is Mike related to Benjamin Clawhauser if he's an Antelope?" Blake suddenly asked, and I blinked at the question.

"You do realize there's such a thing as adoption, right?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, why would he adopt an Antelope if he... _oh_." Blake seemed to realize how it made sense, and I snorted in amusement at his expression.

"Yep. Much like me, he preferred males. Except he was after the Chief." Blake tilted his head at that, and I elaborated. "Lawrence Bogo, the Chief of Police when I first graduated."

" _Oooooooooh_." I chuckled at Blake's response, and he smiled briefly before dropping it. I shivered suddenly, and I looked up at the sky.

"Jesus." I muttered, seeing the sun was starting to set. Had I really been there all day? It only felt like an hour or two had passed.

"Oh wow, we've been here a while." Blake said, and I snorted.

"Maybe I need to promote you to Captain of the Obvious Squad." I said, Blake rolling his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, but then you'd need to explain why I jumped from a Lieutenant to a Captain when I haven't done anything to warrant it." I flinched at his words, and Blake immediately tried to correct himself. "I'm sorry, sir! I know you're doing it for a good reason, and I feel sorry for everything I've said over the past few months. I didn't realize it wasn't easy for you, having somebody always reminding you of Nick all the time. I thought...maybe if I was like him enough I'd get to do something good for the city. I didn't know just how many scars he left behind that still need healing." I smiled reassuringly, clapping the younger Todd on the back as I stood.

"I don't blame you, honestly. I was a bit harsh in my enforcement of my promise. I don't know, I guess I just saw too much Nick in you to risk letting you put yourself in harm's way. I lost him once, and I felt like I would lose him again if something happened to you because I let you do something dangerous." I extended my paw to the Todd, and he didn't even hesitate to reach out and let me haul him up.

"Can I make sure you get home alright, sir?" He asked politely, and I felt a smirk make its way to my lips. Another one of Nick's quirks that had spread to me, though one that had proven useful a few times.

"You're so forward, Mr. Wilde." I teased, and Blake flushed at that.

"N-no, sir, it's just getting late and cold and I'd feel bad if I learned that something happened to you that could have been prevented!" I laughed, and Blake looked confused before he seemed to realize I had been joking.

"You know, that was Nick's favorite phrase for me before we became official. And even then he would sometimes use it. I made a lot of things that could be seen as romantic advances on accident." I said, shaking my head in amusement.

"Really? You?" Blake asked teasingly, and I snorted as we began to head for the exit.

"Believe it or not, I was pretty romantically incompetent in my younger years. Nick was...thirty six I believe when we met. I was only sixteen when the Night Howler Crisis happened, and that was four or so years later." Blake stared at me in shock, then leaned forward and tilted his head. I leaned back, not quite sure what was happening.

"Uh, sir, how old are you?" He asked, and I arched an eyebrow.

"Fifty one, as of a few weeks ago." Blake visibly recoiled at that, which prompted my curiosity.

"I thought you were like...forty eight or something. You only look in your thirties, but that's too young and forty eight would be the youngest you could be. Jesus, you are in shape." I shrugged, and Blake let out a low whistle.

"Well, thanks I guess." I said, Blake nodding awkwardly.

We were silent most of the way back to my house, and when we arrived I hesitated at the door.

"Something wrong, sir?" Blake asked, and I shook my head even as I turned.

"Come on in." I said, Blake looking surprised.

"Uh...what?" I sighed, rubbing the space between my eyes.

"Look, you said it yourself. It's getting dark and cold, and it's a bit of a walk to where you live. Besides, I can't in good faith turn family away." Blake crossed his arms doubtfully, and I paused to think. "I have strawberries."

"Strawberries?" Blake questioned, perking up at that.

"Yep. I don't eat 'em very often, so their yours if you want 'em." Blake hesitated. "Blake, I'm not...coming onto you or anything if that's what you're worried about. You're family, it's dark and cold, and you live a bit of a distance away. What kind of a Fox would I be if turned you away just because I didn't want to seem interested?" Blake sighed in defeat at that, and nodded.

"Sure." He said, and I nodded. I turned back around and opened the door, stepping inside with Blake right behind me. He stopped a few feet inside, his eyes wide as he looked around. "Whoa."

"Oh come on, it's not that big." Blake snickered at that, and it took me a moment to figure it out.

"You hear that often?" He teased, and I felt another smirk work itself onto my face.

"Never heard Nick complaining." I answered, Blake flushing awkwardly. "But enough about that, make yourself at home. Food and drinks are in the fridge, and there's a pull out couch in the living room. I'd give you the guest room, but...it's a mess. And that's all I'll say on that matter. Trust me, you don't wanna go in there."

"That only makes me more curious." Blake said, and I groaned in annoyance.

"You do that. You'll be smelling lonely Fox for a long time." I said, Blake just staring awkwardly. "Seriously, don't worry about staying here. Me casa su casa and all that. A Fox doesn't forsake family for something trivial." A pause as I realized that was basically what I'd done to my own for a while after Nick had arrested Klein.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it just seems so...I don't know, sudden or something. Like, I've invaded your privacy enough as it is, and I just feel like you're being too nice about it." I waved nonchalantly, signifying I didn't mind.

"I like it when my officers worry about me. Shows me they care." I said, Blake nodding stiffly at that. "See you in the morning. I'm getting a little tired." I yawned, teeth clacking together when my mouth closed forcefully.

"Alright, see you in the morning sir."

"Lance." I said, Blake pausing and tilting his head.

"Sir?" He questioned, and I shook my head.

"When we're off duty, it's Lance or Mr. Whitney. None of that sir stuff. My officers only use sir to me when they're upset over something." Blake hesitated, then nodded.

"Sure, Lance it is." He said, and I dipped my head in thanks. "See you in the morning, Lance."

"You as well, Blake." I headed towards my room, hearing Blake move into the living room. I paused as I passed a certain point in the hallway close to the entrance, peering down at the little specks of blood still in the paint. I smiled briefly, then continued on my way.

It felt nice to connect with Nick's nephew, and I'd fight tooth and claw to make sure he stayed as safe as possible without limiting his career.

 **Alright, that does it for Chapter 1 of Tooth and Claw. No, I am not planning on setting up any romantic encounters between Lance and Blake, but I know people will likely like the idea of them getting together for some reason, but as of right now Blake is merely a Character for helping Lance deal with whatever troubles he has. He's a sort of Comfort Character in the Hurt/Comfort genre, and that is his main role as of right now. I** ** _may_** **set them up near the end or something, but I'm honestly still planning this story one Chapter at a time to make sure I can write any Angst as best as I possibly can. The song that Lance sings at Nick's grave is called Lilium, and is from the series Elfen Lied. It's personally one of my favorite songs of all time, and I'll probably have Lance sing the English lyrics – Common in Zootopia – some time in the future. And yes, Lance did purposefully avoid beginning the story to Blake, because he knew just how long it was and needed some time to condense twenty years worth of events and experiences down into a short enough story. The bulk of the Chapters in this story are going to be set during Lance's story to Blake, with some sprinkled in here and there to develop Blake and Lance some more. If you want to know what the blood on the wall is from and why Lance smiles fondly at it, read Chapter 3 of Nick and I on AO3. Did I write the graveyard scene well? I feel like I might have, but I can't be sure. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 6,026**


	2. Agression

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 2 of Tooth and Claw. I hope you guys liked Chapter 1, and yes I did purposefully leave out a Prologue because those are for setting up stories and I wanted to get right into this story's...well, story. This fic will mostly be Hurt/Comfort, because Lance is still kinda upset about Nick dying despite ten years having passed. I'm trying to go for a sense of** ** _connection_** **and** ** _love_** **that only people who have felt that kind of connection would really understand. For Lance...Nick was the first mammal to believe in him in years, and that meant a lot to Lance. Even after twenty years, Lance never tired of how much Nick cared for him. So, yeah. Lance has a lot of demons to go through as well, which will be explained when the past starts to be explored. And I'm sorry for last Chapter, if it made anybody sad or cry or anything. I know it wasn't the best, and I apologize it wasn't better, but I don't really** ** _do_** **emotions well. So if there's supposed to be Angst, prepare for either a lot of really mediocre Angst or a little bit of decent Angst. I'll explain a bit more in this Chapter and the End AN. Oh, just thought I'd do it for some comedy, but this Chapter's beginning has a bit of an awkward scene for both Lance and Blake. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

I rolled over in my bed, still somewhat asleep and my mind addled by the sleepiness. I felt something warm at my back and rolled over, wrapping my arm across it and drawing myself closer.

"Mm, hey Foxtrot." I said sleepily, the warmth drawing away at my voice.

"Sir!?" My eyes snapped open, and I took in the surprised expression of Blake Wilde.

"What." I couldn't even form a complete thought I was so shocked. Fortunately, Blake wasn't as unlucky. He sprang away quickly, falling out of the bed and thumping off the floor.

"Ow." He said, his head appearing as he stared.

"Why...are you in here?" I asked, slowly sitting up and shaking my head.

"Um...I was...cold?" He said helpfully, his voice awkward.

"You could have just woken me up and told me so, I would have given you my spare." Blake flushed at that, realizing this whole mess could have been avoided.

"I...I'm sorry, sir. It wasn't my intent to come onto you or anything, I just...I don't know, I guess I was still kinda asleep and I was drawn into a familiar...scent." He furrowed his brow in confusion, then sniffed the bed. "It...smells like...safety. Like my brain recognizes your scent as family or something." I tilted my head, and Blake just looked even more confused.

"You know what, I need something to wake me up some more. I'm gonna go get something, you're welcome to join me if you want. Anybody asks, we don't know. We both know nothing happened, so we have nothing to worry about." I said, standing up quickly. I wobbled a little, regained my balance, then walked out of my bedroom.

I stepped into the kitchen, opening the fridge and shielding my eyes against the bright light. God, it was like having a flashlight shined into your eyes after sitting in a pitch black room for a few hours.

I grabbed the jug of tea, checked the expiration date, and poured myself a cup of tea. I opened the microwave and heated it, waiting for the beep that would signify it was done.

When the microwave beeped, I opened it and gingerly picked up the cup.

 _'Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!'_ My mind screamed, and I quickly spun and set the cup down on the island behind me, then shoved my paws in my mouth to alleviate the burning.

Blake chose that moment specifically to stumble out of the hallway, and he just stared.

"Uh..." He tilted his head questioningly.

"Cup was hot." I mumbled, though it likely sounded like something I couldn't be bothered to identify.

"Okay..." He turned to head into the living room and stopped, his gaze locking onto a spot in the hallway wall. Curious, I stepped closer to see what he was looking at. "What...what's the blood from?" He asked, and I sighed as I pulled my paws from my muzzle.

"That's from...mine and Nick's first marking." I said, Blake flushing awkwardly. Normally, it wouldn't be noticeable, but being a Fox had its perks. Mostly night vision, though that was a small boon at the best of times, and a double edged sword at the worst.

"Oh." Blake said, and I shrugged.

"Actually, I still have the scars if you want to see them." I offered, Blake arching an eyebrow. "You know, if you're curious what they look like after a while."

"Well, if it isn't too weird..." Blake trailed off, and I waved negatively.

"Nah. You're family, so it's fine." Blake still looked unsure, and I sighed. I shook my head as I turned and stepped back behind the island and next to my cup of tea. I lowered my muzzle to it, feeling the heat from the liquid. Nope, still too hot.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the night, sir, but I think I'll be going now." I rolled my eyes.

"Blake, I told you, call me Lance when we're off duty. I'm only the Chief when I'm in uniform." Blake shook his head, and I blinked.

"I know that, but...you never did tell me that story." I groaned, slapping my paw against my forehead.

"God, I'm sorry Blake. That's on me. I meant to but I got distracted and forgot." I said, shaking my head. I felt a bubble of anger rise, and I pressed it down and slowly clenched and unclenched my paws, which were just out of sight of Blake when lowered.

"It's Sunday, you know. I'm off and yo-" I sneezed suddenly, and the squeak that followed it caused Blake to struggle not to laugh. "Oh my god." I laughed at his tone, and that broke Blake's resolve. He doubled over as he let out his barking laughter, and had to steady himself on the wall when he almost fell.

"Okay, was not expecting that." I muttered, Blake snorting in amusement as he slowly got his laughs under control and stood.

"Okay, that was hilarious." He said, and I nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah, it was. Let's keep it between us, though. God knows what Mike would do if he found out I could still squeak like that." Blake arched an eyebrow at that, and I already knew what was coming.

"Still?"

"Yep. I've always had a bit of range. Woke up Nick once, actually, with what could best be described as a screech to shake the heavens." Blake snorted at the mental image that caused, then winced.

"I find that both amusing and disturbing to imagine the pain that caused to any mammals' hearing in the immediate vicinity." He said, and I shrugged.

"It woke up Nick and left him clutching his ears for a few minutes. Judy didn't seem all that disturbed, for some reason. Hm." Blake chuckled, and I tilted my head.

"Maybe you screeched so loud it entered the Whistle range." I groaned in disgust at his words, scowling as I imagined that horrid device.

"Jeez, kids these days still use that? God, don't they know that can damage your hearing after a while?" I asked, Blake shrugging.

"Not sure. I wanted nothing to do with that stuff growing up. Not sure why they're legal, since they can be used as a weapon if one used one on a mammal in order to rob them." Blake said, and I blinked.

"Huh. I actually never realized that." Blake arched an eyebrow at that, likely finding it surprising.

"Hey, can't remember if I asked or not, but what were you singing at the cemetery yesterday?" I paused as I thought back, wondering if he had asked or not. Not finding anything in my memory, I shrugged to myself.

"Just a song from a series me and Nick liked. Kind of a sad song, if you get deep into the lyrics, but overall such a good piece of music. It was actually mine and Nick's little thing. Anytime we'd feel down and the other didn't know, we'd hum the song quietly for a little bit. We usually picked up pretty quickly when we heard the song. Hell, Nick wouldn't even accept any advances for a whole two days after he would hear me humming, no matter how much I begged. It was impressive, but also a little annoying." Blake nodded at that, though I could see any discussing mine and Nick's private lives made him awkward.

"That's...interesting. But you're getting distracted again." Blake said pointedly, and I growled in annoyance.

"God dangit!" I shouted in frustration, Blake looking panicked for a moment at my outburst. I took a deep breath and held up a paw to signal I was okay. "Can I tell you later? I need to relieve this anger before it gets to be too much." I said, Blake nodding.

"Of course, Lance. To the Precinct?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Nah, I know an instructor who teaches mammals to fight. Her and her mate are extremely formidable together, let me tell you. Come on, it ain't far." Blake looked startled at my invitation, and I paused.

"Sorry sir, I should head home and get ready for work." I scoffed, and Blake realized his mistake.

"You're off today, remember? Think of it as a bonding exercise." I tried, Blake sighing.

"And by bonding you mean have our tails handed to us, I presume?" Blake inquired, and I shrugged in a 'what can you do' kind of way.

"Do you know a better way?" I asked sarcastically, and Blake rolled his eyes.

"Literally anything else." He said, though he followed me when I headed for the door. "Oh, don't forget your tea!" He said, and I immediately turned and walked back over to the cup. I grabbed it, didn't experience excruciating pain immediately, and proceeded to drink it. A few seconds later I placed the empty cup down with a content sigh, and Blake just stared.

"Dear god..." He muttered, shaking his head in amusement when I flashed him a smile.

"Come on." I said, tossing the cup in the sink over my shoulder and heading for the door. I opened the door, then stepped aside. Blake dipped his head and stepped out, and I closed the door behind me and locked it.

As we walked, I noticed a few mammals would glance at us, but otherwise ignored us.

"You normally get this much attention?" Blake asked, and I shook my head.

"Last time I got this much attention was when I started going out with Nick. Well, and when I became Chief, but I don't really view that as a proud moment." I said, Blake frowning in thought.

"You are just making me even more curious." He remarked, and I laughed.

"I'll get to telling you soon. But first, there are two silver platters with our names on them just waiting to be served." Blake chuckled at that, and a comfortable silence settled between us.

Only a few minutes, no more than five really, later, my eyes brightened in obvious joy.

"And there it is! The Keto and Larsson Self Defense Course building." I said, Blake following my gaze.

"Huh. I expected something a little more...clean looking." Blake remarked, and I scoffed.

"You better hope the owners don't hear you say that. They take great pride in their lessons. They don't get anything fancier because they don't _need_ anything fancier. They can teach you all you need to know in just that little building." To be fair, the building was kinda rundown looking. Though as any mammal who went in knew, the quality of the building did not in any way reflect the level of skill the mammals inside possessed. I said as much to Blake, and he just tilted his head curiously.

"You are just full of surprises."He said, and I laughed.

"You'll only be surprised if you expect too low." I pointed out as we approached the building, and Blake shrugged. We stepped inside, and Blake visibly relaxed at the cool air that blew over us.

"Ah, that views good." He groaned out, and I chuckled at his relief.

"It isn't that hot outside, Blake." I said pointedly, the Fox shrugging. He was about to answer when a loud grunt echoed throughout the room, and a Cheetah impacted the wall a few feet away. He slumped to the ground, and an angry sounding voice had Blake jumping in shock.

"Get up, horatsu! You think any paskiainen on the street is gonna let you get up when you're winded!? You inva kullin lutkuttaja! Get up before I turn you into a tuhkamuna! Paras osa sinusta valui lihaven äitisi sisäreittä pitkin!" I hissed into my teeth, already knowing the owner of the voice was in a bad mood.

"Oh this should be fun." I muttered as I braved the force of nature that was a pissed of friend of mine.

"Lumi, calm down. He made a small mistake, that's it. It's okay, he's still new to this." I relaxed a little at that voice, glad that the voice of reason was still alive and well.

"Sillä rakkaus Äiti Teresa huppu Mercedes Benz, saada hänet pois täältä!" I stepped into the room, catching sight of an angered and pacing Arctic Fox Vixen.

"Swedish?" Blake asked quietly, and I shook my head.

"Finnish." I said, Blake nodding. "Very lovely mammal when you get to know her, I swear. Hey, Lumi!" The Arctic Fox whirled at my voice, and her stance immediately softened as she recognized me.

"Lance, how are you? God it's been forever!" She exclaimed, stepping closer.

"It's been a week." I said, the Fox enveloping me in a hug.

"Jeez, I can't believe you're fifty one..." She trailed off, pulling away and looking me over.

"Says the sixty five year old." I said, Lumi huffing.

"And I can still take mammals down who are a third my age." She reminded me, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I see that." Blake spoke up, turning to where the Cheetah still lay. Lumi glanced at him, then frowned at me.

"Jeez Lance, not even ten years have passed and you already got another piece of tail?" Blake flushed at that, and my jaw dropped open in both shock and horror.

"Lumi! I'm his _uncle_!" Lumi stood there with the same frown, though that slowly morphed into an expression of horror as she realized I was serious.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! He looks so much like Nick, I should have guessed!" She exclaimed, and Blake tilted his head.

"You...think I look like Nick?" He questioned, and Lumi hesitated as she glanced at me. I shrugged.

"Sure. I mean, you got the same eye color and everything. Your fur color matches, at least visually. Plus, to top it all off, your voice is a little similar." Blake just looked surprised at that, and he finally nodded. He looked over his shoulder, then gestured with his thumb to the still unconscious Cheetah. Lumi growled.

"Is! Get that cute, fuzzy little tail in here and get Perlman out!" She shouted, and I glanced at Blake.

"Coming sweetie!" Came the voice of the less aggressive mammal in their partnership, and I chuckled.

"Brace yourself." I warned, nudging Blake. He looked confused before a Hare almost the same size as Lumi – if you counted the ears – came out of the office.

"Oh. Wait, are they...?" He turned towards me, confusion on my muzzle.

"Yeah. And don't worry, Lumi gets a Cute Card." I said, Blake just looking more confused.

"Cute Card?" He questioned, and I whistled sharply. Lumi turned towards me, her gaze flicking between me and Blake.

"Blake wants to see the Cute Card." Lumi glanced at Is, and he nodded. She patted down her pockets, then finally found the right one and pulled a slip out. She extended her paw, Blake tilting his head as he approached.

"Huh." He said when he was close enough to read it, looking a mix of impressed and surprised.

"Bunnies and Hares use these for mammals who aren't their species. It's a sign of acceptance, and the mammals become honorary Rabbits or Hares. As long as they use the C word as a term of endearment or jokingly, there aren't any issues." Blake nodded in understanding, and Lumi put the card away. "Now, what are you guys here for?"

"I need to spar. Blake...I basically just dragged him along for bonding time." I admitted, and Lumi arched an eyebrow.

"There are better bonding courses." She remarked quietly, though it was still loud enough to be heard, and it was obvious she wanted it to be so.

"Lumi, for christ's sake!" Is exclaimed, and Lumi shrugged.

"I'm just saying." She said, clapping her paws together loudly and stepping over to a mat. "Paws or knives?" She asked, staring straight at me.

"Paws first, knives later." She nodded, and I gestured at Blake to go with Is. He cast a worried look at me, then complied when I nodded reassuringly. When he and Is stepped into the office and were behind the glass, I faced Lumi and raised my paws defensively.

We began to circle, slowly coming closer to each other with each step until we were within striking distance. When we were, I brought my knee up and to the left, Lumi dodging to my right and right into the kick I cast out. She stumbled a small bit, then grinned in delight.

"I see age is treating you kindly." She said, and I shrugged.

"Less so than you, but yeah." I responded, Lumi dashing forward once more. I blocked her kick and took a right to the jaw for my troubles, but I turned the stumble into a spin and took her out at the legs, Lumi landing hard on her back. She wheezed, and I hesitated, thinking maybe she was in pain or something. With a small smile, she was up and in my face before I'd realized it was a trick. "Oh no." I swung out, and she ducked under it and sent a paw into my chest, sending me off my paws and onto the mat a few feet away.

I winced and grasped my chest, slowly raising myself up and coughed a few times. Lumi looked worried, and approached.

"You okay, Lance?" She asked, her tone soft as she spoke. It always amazed me how she went from an ancient Roman God level of rage to a flower's level of gentleness in the span of a few seconds. Granted, those were Is' words and not mine, but they were pretty accurate.

"I–" cough "–I'm fine." Another pained cough, and Lumi scowled.

"Lance, you are not fine. You need a rest, and you will." I stood defiantly, and Lumi matched me gaze for gaze. "Fine. You want to keep going, do so with that kit. I'm not going to fight you when you're hurt like you are." She said, and I grimaced.

"Blake!" I called, turning to the office. The Todd looked confused, and I jerked my head. He glanced at Is, then stepped out and approached.

"Yes?" He inquired when he was within a few feet, glancing between me and Lumi.

"Your uncle here is determined to keep fighting. Have fun." She said, clapping him on the shoulder as she stepped past him. He turned with her, shock his expression of choice.

"Now wait, why won't you fight him?" He asked, and Lumi just ignored him. When he turned, he saw me raising my arms and sighed. "Fine. I'll try not to hurt you." I grinned at that, feeling amusement bubble up.

"I feel like that's my line." I said, Blake opening his mouth to say something when I dashed forward. He raised his leg over an attempted sweep, then leapt at me. I rolled onto my back, placing my hind paws against his chest and flinging him over me and flipping into a stand. I turned as Blake placed a paw on the ground, then kicked out with his left paw and swung around as he came up, facing me and ready.

I narrowed my eyes, then slowly advanced. Blake remained where he was, and when I was within striking distance I quickly jabbed with my left paw. Blake deflected it and kicked out, and I blocked by raising my knee. I kicked out, catching the younger Todd across the midsection and sending him stumbling back into the wall.

"Jeez, you can kick." He said, rubbing where I had kicked him and wincing slightly.

"You're welcome." I said, backing away and letting him recover. What he didn't know – and what I wasn't going to _let_ him know – was that the kick was designed to apply such force to the chest that it stopped the heart. I'd just used less force and aimed lower. Of course, it could also be applied to the throat or below the belt if you wanted, but the heart was the preferred target for a lethal strike.

After a moment, Blake took a deep breath and glanced to his left. He tilted his head, then approached the table a few feet away. He turned, glanced at me, and I approached.

"Hard plastic knives?" He questioned, holding one of the mock weapons up.

"Yeah, for those who want to practice the art." I answered, and he tapped his muzzle with the flat of the blade in thought.

"You know it?" He asked, and I nodded.

"It's come in handy once or twice, yeah." I said, chuckling lightly.

"Show me." He said, extending the plastic model towards me. I glanced at the fake blade, my mind calculating all it could on the weapon.

 _'Standard Kukri design...sixteen inches long...likely somewhere around–'_ I picked the blade up _'–two pounds...yep.'_ I twirled the blade effortlessly, trading practicality for flare in some of the ways it moved. After a moment, I nodded, satisfied, and looked at Blake.

"KA-BAR Tanto, please. I'll try this out later, when Lumi can show me the ropes with it." I said, handing the blade back. It was a nice blade, even though it was just hard plastic, but I didn't have enough experience with it to provide Blake with a good challenge.

"Huh?" Blake asked, turning back to the table to place the blade down.

"Looks like a miniature katana, basically. Sort of, anyway." I said, Blake nodding. After a moment, he held up a blade and turned to me questioningly. "Yep, that." I said, Blake handing it over. "Now, pick your own blade. Something easy like a KA-BAR Tactical or Combat model would be my recommendation." I said, gesturing to the two different models.

"They look the same to me. How can you tell them apart?" He asked, and I chuckled.

"That's where Lumi keeps em." I answered, Blake nodding after a few seconds of pause. He picked up the Combat model, and I backed away to a distance I preferred to start at. I flicked the mock blade in my paw into the air, waiting for a moment. It landed in my paw with a meaty _thwack_ and blade pointing to my left. I tightened my grip and flipped over my paw, the blade now pointing to my right in a reverse grip. I raised my arms, my left acting as my shield and gripping limb as Blake raised his own blade.

"Do I just...come at you?" He asked, obviously unsure of what to do.

"Something like that." I said, Blake hesitating for a moment before nodding briskly. As he rushed forward, I glanced at the way he held the blade. A small scowl found its way to my lips, and I simply leaned back as Blake sent a swipe at me. I tilted my head and smirked in a mocking way, and Blake lunged. I sidestepped, gripped his wrist, and easily ran the blade across his arm at points designed to make somebody drop the blade and sent two quick jabs into his side, towards his left lung. He just stared, surprised by how easily I had beaten him.

"How...?" I released him, stepping back and flipping the blade into a normal grip.

"You're inexperienced. It was easy." I said with a small, reassuring smile as he sighed.

"Very well. Bet I could outshoot you." Blake said, and I grinned.

"Hm, maybe we'll see if Nick's self proclaimed 'natural Wilde marksmanship' actually is hereditary." I said with a smirk, Blake snorting.

"I assure you it is." He said, and I stepped past him.

"Hey, quick question, but...think you and I could beat those two together?" I asked, though I already knew the answer myself.

"Yeah. We're cops. Should be easy." He said, and I held back a snort as I placed the blade down back where it'd been removed, knowing Lumi would have my hide if I misplaced it.

"Go get em." I said, extending my paw. Blake slapped the mock knife in my paw, then headed for the office as I placed it back where it belonged.

I glanced up and at the office, seeing Blake talking to Lumi and Is. I rubbed my chest a little, frowning to myself as I watched. When Lumi finally nodded, my paw dropped to my side as I walked over to the center of the room, the other three mammals approaching. Lumi had a bit of a nervous look, probably more worried she would hurt me even more than she seemed to think she had.

"Blake tells me you want to go two on two." Is remarked, and I nodded.

"Seems like the best way to show Blake just what you guys teach. Go easy on the kid, for he knows not what he says." I said jokingly, Lumi looking curiously at the Todd.

"Uh...yes?" He inquired when it had gone on for a few moments, his awkwardness clear. Lumi didn't answer, just backpedaled a few steps then stopping and raising her arms. Is did the same, and I pulled Blake back.

"Don't hold back. They're more skilled than you think." I said, Blake nodding briskly. As we slowly circled, I knew it was going to be a fun few hours.

I stepped into my apartment sore and a little bruised, Blake right behind me. I'd convinced him to come over again, telling him I'd get started on the story. He had argued that, even if they were technically related, some of the other officers would be quick it was only legally and thus would think we were hiding something.

I just said he could leave if he wanted to, but he had been quick to assure me he wanted to hear the story. Who was I to say no?

"So, quick question, but where are you going to end the story at?" Blake asked as I stepped into the living room, plopping onto the couch lazily.

"Probably your first day. Why?" I said, Blake shrugging.

"Just curious." He answered, leaning over the couch and glancing down at me. "So, what was that whole 'Foxtrot' thing this morning?" I froze at that, feeling the awkwardness rise back up from where I'd stuffed it deep down.

"It...was one my nicknames for him." I finally said, Blake nodding. "Blake, I'm sorry, okay? I was still pretty much asleep and I just...forgot for a moment." I said sadly, Blake smiling reassuringly.

"I'm not mad or anything, Lance. Just...I don't know, you know so much about Nick and...gah, I don't know." I faltered at that, if only slightly, though mainly due to how he said it. He reminded me of Nick sometimes. Whether that was good or bad, though, I would find out at a later point. "I mean, if I do or say something that reminds you of him, just tell me, alright?" I nodded hesitantly, then sat up and scooted over, patting the spot I'd been laying in only a moment earlier.

"Sit down, this is a long story. Likely take me a few days to tell you all of it." Blake nodded in understanding, then sat down. "Before I begin, however, let me tell you something. There will likely be more than a few times that the story will get awkward. I'll censor out the more...explicit parts, but make sure to tell me if it gets too awkward." Blake thought for a moment, scratching at his chin for a few moments.

"Sure thing." He finally said, and I nodded in thanks.

"Alright, hope you're ready." I said, Blake scoffing.

"Born ready." He said, making me chuckle.

"I've heard that a few times." I said, shaking my head after a few seconds. "Sorry. Alright, it starts like this..."

 **And that does it for Chapter 2 of Tooth and Claw! I hope you guys liked the little inclusion of Lumi and Is there. Honestly, I have a faint idea of how I want the story to go, but a majority of the things will likely be made up as we go. Such as a few relationship things. I do have the ending planned, however, and hopefully it'll be both heartwarming and sad. Now, if you have any medical knowledge, feel free to tell me all sorts of issues that Lumi hitting Lance that hard in the chest, at his age at least, would cause. I'd love to hear them. Who knows, maybe I'll even use one at some point. But yeah, feel free to tell me if I got anything wrong in the short fighting bits, and** ** _definitely_** **tell me if I write any stereotypes, preferably the untrue ones, with Nick and Lance's relationship. Keep in mind I'm still new to writing BL, but I do treat the relationships basically the same as straight relationships. So, tell me, do you think I'll have Blake and Lance get together at some point? Because I might, though I also might not. It depends on how many people want them to get together, honestly. And even then, I'll probably be cruel and have it be one-sided because Lance feels like it would be a betrayal to Nick. The next few Chapters will be in the past, by the way, and will pick up around where Nick and I left off. Anyway, this is getting long enough as it is, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,282**


	3. First Day

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 3 of Tooth and Claw! This Chapter begins the flashback section to around where Nick and I left off, so I hope you guys enjoy it. The flashbacks will include Judy and Nick's deaths and the subsequent emotional fun that is grieving, which I'll likely regret at some point because I'll probably make Lance seem colder than he is and I don't want to do that. This is where the ability to do emotions well would come in handy. Actually, this is where a Beta who understands emotions would be handy. I would like to ask SophieWitch if she could help on the more emotional scenes, but I don't want to take time away from her, since I'm sure she's pretty busy with life. If you guys know any other writers good with emotions that can Beta, that'd be appreciated if you could point me to them. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

I stepped into the Bullpen with Nick Wilde, my mate, right behind me. I hesitated, unsure where to sit, and Nick tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over my shoulder, and he tapped his leg to indicate his lap. I chuckled.

"Yeah, and we'd be shifting uncomfortably only a few seconds later. Sorry." I said, Nick hesitating as he thought about what I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Dang." Nick said, and I snorted in amusement. I looked down the row, noticing the Wolf at the front was staring at me, his nose flaring. Nick followed my gaze, locking onto the Wolf. "Wolford, how are you?" He greeted, the Wolf smiling sheepishly and dipping his head.

"Good, Wilde. I take it you've been...well?" By now the other mammals in the room were staring, and I suddenly felt nervous. I never had been a social mammal. Nick glanced at me when he detected the shift in pheromones, but otherwise ignored it to give a comeback.

"About as well as you and Nadine." He answered, smiling smugly when the Wolf tensed visibly. "Speaking of which, I take it yo-"

"Don't you finish that, Wilde!" I took a step back at the tone of the Tigress that stood at the opposite end of where the Wolf sat, only a few seats away from Judy. The poor Bunny looked scared, though whether that was for herself or me and Nick was unclear.

"I was gonna say 'I take it you finished your investigation,' so I'm not sure what you were so worried about. I have standards." The Tigress rolled her eyes at that, but sat down nonetheless and crossed her arms.

"Nick..." The Todd turned to me at that, and saw the nervousness my eyes held.

"Hey, Lance, it's okay. Nobody here is gonna hurt you." He said comfortingly, his gaze soft. "Not a word, McHorn." The Rhino's mouth closed at that, having opened it to say something, likely something that went against what Nick was saying.

"I...I need a minute." I said, taking another step back as mammals continued to stare. Nick turned, saw the stares, and his lip twitched.

"Do you _mind_?" He asked, the others turning and staring ahead. When he turned back, the door was closing behind me. He sighed, shaking his head. "Thanks, guys. Thanks a lot."

I stepped to the side as I exited the Bullpen, my body shaking slightly. So many eyes...so many stares. I thought I'd gotten over it, since it'd never been a problem when I would go for walks, but having so many eyes focused on me...it was unnerving. Terrifying, actually.

I jumped when the door opened, whirling to face it.

"Nick..." I said, the Todd smiling.

"Hey, Lance. It's okay. You're fine, nothing's going wrong." Nick said reassuringly, and I snorted.

"I'm not having a panic attack, Nick. Just...minor scopophobia." Nick looked confused at that,his head tilted as he tried to figure out what I meant. "The fear of drawing attention to oneself." He let out a single, barking laugh at that, and it took me a moment to understand why.

"You have minor scopophobia...and got into a relationship with a celebrity." Nick stated, his tone slightly incredulous.

"Well...yeah. I mean, I've been fine for a while, so I thought I'd gotten over it. I've always been antisocial, so I just thought it was that when I was younger." Nick arched an eyebrow at that, then frowned.

"You don't seem very antisocial to me..." I shrugged, then glanced around suddenly.

"Well, I've gotten over most of the issues I had, so there's that. It's just when I draw a lot of attention to myself that I get nervous." Nick nodded in understanding, and he placed a comforting paw on my shoulder.

"I understand, Lance. And that's fine, really. Everybody has their quirks. It's what makes us special." I chuckled, and Nick gently clapped me on the shoulder. "You good?"

"I'm good. Sorry." I said, Nick smiling briefly.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Lance. You can't help it." I smiled thankfully, and Nick jerked his head towards the Bullpen.

"Come on. Judy got Rhinowitz to share with her for right now, until you can get your own seat." Nick said, and I nodded. He opened the door and I walked back in, keeping my gaze down in case the others decided to look at me again. I stopped at the last row of tables, hopping up into the chair. Nick was right behind me, and he used the opportunity to lay a paw on my leg in comfort.

"Thanks." I said quietly, Nick lightly patting in response. I was about to say something else when the Hippo the who stood by the door suddenly shouted.

"Atten-hut!" I shut my muzzle quickly, an audible _clack!_ sounding out when I did. The door a few feet to the right of the Hippo opened, and a Cape Buffalo stepped out. I assumed that was Chief Bogo.

I nearly jumped from my chair when the mammals around the room began to pound the tables, and I glanced at Nick. He seemed undisturbed, and I assumed it was normal.

"Alright, quiet down." The pounding continued, and I saw annoyance flicker across Bogo's face briefly. "Quiet!" The pounding ceased practically immediately, and I blinked in surprise at that. "We have a new recruit today, but, I don't care." I frowned at this, and Nick just chuckled.

"He does that anytime we get somebody new." Nick explained quietly, and I gave a quick, sharp nod in thanks.

"Now, assignments." Bogo said, picking up the files he had set down on the podium. "Wilde, you are to show Officer Whitney the ropes. Tranq pistol, sidearm, and whatever else you see fit. When you believe him to be ready, come see me. I'll see what I can get for you to do." Nick nodded and hopped down from the chair. I hesitated, wondering if we were allowed to leave right then. When nobody said anything, I hopped down and hurried after him.

Exiting the Bullpen right behind Nick, he turned to face me almost immediately.

"Armory first. I want to get that out of the way as quickly as possible." He said, and I nodded.

"Fine by me." I said, Nick turning and heading off. I followed, looking around as we walked to familiarize myself with the building's layout.

When he finally stopped, he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Careful, the animal who runs the place is a little...different." He warned, opening the door before I could respond and stepping inside. I followed, curious what he meant.

"Nick!" An accented voice shouted warmly, and I glanced around. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Scales. I brought somebody to see you." I frowned, trying to find out where the mammal was when I felt something flicker my ear. I twitched it, then turned and stared in shock at what I found.

"Eunectes murinus..." I breathed, my surprise squashed by my excitement. "I never thought I'd actually get to meet one, oh my god this is amazing!" I squealed, and the animal flinched away slightly.

"You did not mention he liked my ssspeciessss." My mouth was open in a smile, my paws clenched and under my chin. The only way it could have been more childish is if I was bouncing and clapping. Which was something I was resolved _not_ to do.

"He's always had an...adoration for Snakes." Nick said smugly, his grin making the Reptile sigh and shake their head. I followed the curves of the Green Anaconda's body, noticing the large bulge near the middle of it.

"You ate recently. Likely yesterday or a few hours ago. You'll be super lethargic soon as your body draws all available heat into digestion." My eyes caught sight of the heater a few meters away. "Which I'm guessing that's for."

"Yessss, that isss correct. Tell me, what do you know about my ssspeciesssss?" The Reptile asked, and I felt giddiness bubble up at finally getting to use my knowledge.

"'The Green Anaconda, also known as the Common Anaconda and Water Boa, is a non-venomous Boa species native to South Animalia. It is the heaviest and one of the longest known extant Snake species. The Green Anaconda's scientific name is derived from the Greek εύνήκτης, meaning "good swimmer", and the Latin _murinus_ , meaning "of Mice", for being thought to prey on Mice. Local names include the Spanish term _mata toro_ , meaning "Bull killer", and the Native Animalian terms _sucuri_ and _yakumama_ in the Purruvian Amazon, which means "water mother" in the Quechua language of the jungle mammals Yakurunas or "water mammals". In Trinidad, it has been traditionally referred to as the _huille_ or _huilla_.'" Both Nick and the Green Anaconda looked surprised at my knowledge, though with the nature of a Snake's eyes, they always looked wide so I was going off body language alone for it.

"Impressssive, yesssss Nick?" The Snake asked, its head turning towards my mate. I turned, Nick having a massive look of shock on his face.

"...And mammals call you stupid?" Nick asked, his tone incredulous, and I flushed awkwardly.

"I only have a good memory of things I like." I said sheepishly, chuckling lightly.

"That is sssstill mossst impressssive, Mr. Whitney." The Snake said, his head swaying slightly as he retracted himself up into the ceiling. "Follow me." He ordered, sliding though the pipes effortlessly despite his bulk and weight, giving me the impression they had been built with his possible weight in mind. I followed, Nick right beside me, as we headed towards the back of the room.

The area opened up slightly, allowing me to see the – admittedly small – variation of sidearms that officers could use. The Tranquilizer Pistols were largely the same, except changed slightly for different species from one model to the next. I moved my gaze down the line, looking over the various sidearms. Nick approached the Tranquilizer Pistols and picked one up that was for their species' size. He laid it to the side as I looked over the eight or so different kinds of sidearms. I stopped suddenly, my eyes locking onto a specific one.

"Oooh." I said, picking the gun up and making sure to keep my digits away from the trigger. I doubted the Green Anaconda kept them loaded, but better safe than sorry.

"Ah yessss, the Heckler and Koch HK45. A nice weapon, that. But not for an inexperienced ssssshooter, that caliber." I cast a sly glance over my shoulder at the Snake as he lowered his head down to my level, an amused snort escaping me.

"Well, it ain't a knife, but it'll do. Besides, I plan to practice as much as possible." I said, catching both Nick and the Green Anaconda's attention with the first part of the statement.

"You...know how to use a knife?" The Snake asked, his tongue flicking out.

"I'm pretty good, yeah. Why, you got one?" I asked, tilting my head eagerly. The Green Anaconda turned it's head slightly in a glance at Nick.

"No, unfortunately. However...I do know of ssssssomebody who could be of assistance." He answered, and I tried to hide my disappointment. Of course cops wouldn't carry knives.

"Hey, Scales, you move the holsters and belts?" Nick called from somewhere behind me, the Green Anaconda jerking his gaze up and towards him.

"Yessss, ssssorry, Nick. Three meterssssss left." He answered, and I turned, curious.

"Thanks, Scales. What'd Lance grab again?" Nick asked, his gaze drawn to a table about five meters away from me.

"Heckler and Koch HK45." I answered, Nick nodding in thanks, the movement barely perceptible from behind him, and picked up a belt with two holsters on it, placing a few magazines into the various pockets next to the one for the firearm.

"Here ya go, Lance." Nick said, holding the belt up. I made to move forward and grab it when a long, slowly thickening rope came from the ceiling and lifted it from Nick's paw. It took me a few seconds to realize it was the Green Anaconda's tail. As it approached, I realized I hadn't seen just how large the Snake was, so I turned to its head.

"Hey, how long exactly are you?" I asked, the Reptile pausing momentarily.

"Twelve meterssssss last time I measured." I gaped at the answer, my lower jaw hanging open in shock.

"That...jesus, that's a record or something." I said quietly, drawing a laugh from the Reptile. It sounded like a mix between a hiss and a...well, I wasn't sure what other kind of noises Snakes could make, admittedly, at least before they developed the ability to speak and laugh, among the other vocal noises sentience involved.

"No, no. Maybe here, for the mammals, but in the Purruvian, the Green Anacondas there got much larger if they survived long enough. The amount of natural heat and food there ensures it." I just stared, shocked beyond anything else I'd ever been before, when my peripheral vision caught sight of the belt encroaching. I turned, and the tail stopped.

"Yeah, he was only...what, half that when I got here?" Nick questioned, the Snake hissing in mock agitation.

"I wassss eight meterssssss when you got here, Nick. You know that." The Snake hissed, and Nick chuckled as I picked the belt up.

"Thanks...uh, sorry, I don't believe I caught your name." I said, the Anaconda laughing that strange laugh of his again.

"Raul. Raul Menendez." I arched an eyebrow at that, and the Snake dipped it's head. "Yessss, I am aware a video game character sssssharessssss my name." He said, and I couldn't help the small grin that played at my muzzle.

"Well, Raul, it was nice meeting you. See you again." I said as I secured the belt and holster, placing the sidearm in the left one and the Tranquilizer Pistol in the right.

"Ssssssee you ssssssoon." Raul said as he disappeared back into the pipes, and I turned to the exit. When I stepped out, Nick right behind, I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"You know, I can honestly say I was not expecting the armory manager to be a Green Anaconda." I said, Nick shrugging.

"I expected a lot more squealing, if how you normally talk about Snakes was an indication." I scoffed in mock offense at that.

"I can control myself, you know. Though I will admit I wanted to squeal. Like I said, I never expected to meet one, so I'm sure it can be understood at least a little bit. You acted pretty much the same when we got to our house after the graduation, anyway, so you don't have any room to talk." Nick frowned in defeat at my reminder, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Well, I was excited." Nick began, and I snickered.

"Yeah, I know that much." I remarked, Nick just staring at me with a 'I am so not amused' expression.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I was just excited that I finally got to see you again in the comfort of privacy. Speaking of which..." Nick's gaze went to the right of me, and I followed his gaze in curiosity. My lips parted in a grin when I saw the storage room, and I glanced around.

"Think anybody will notice?" I asked, even as we began to head towards the room.

"Probably not." Nick said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Hm, wonder if it has a sturdy shelf in there..." I trailed off in thought, Nick laughing.

"Lance, I think we should stick with something a bit more sturdy than a shelf. Maybe a chair or something." I snapped my digits at the words, my eyes lighting up.

"Rolling computer chair. The soft, comfy ones." I said, Nick blinking as he thought that idea through.

"I...suppose that could work." He said, and I grinned.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked, Nick pretending to think on that.

"Do I know that?" He questioned, tapping the front of his bottom jaw. "Yes. Yes I do." We stepped into the room, and I almost laughed at what I saw.

"Well would you look at that! A soft, comfy rolling computer chair!" Nick groaned, and I grinned and stepped over to it, looking it over. I turned to Nick. "This'll do." I barely got the words out before Nick shoved me back and was in my lap.

I glanced around around forty five minutes later, looking around the area to see if it was clear. I pulled myself back inside, turning to Nick, who finished tucking his shirt into his belt.

"Clear?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, though that could change any moment. Come on." I said, opening the door again and peering out. Seeing nobody, I stepped out. Nick followed, closing the door behind him.

"There you are!" Both of us froze, slowly turning around to face what we thought would be our doom. "Jeez, I wanted to show Lance the..." I stared, wide eyed, as Judy stopped, her nose twitching. Slowly, her face began to turn red, and I glanced at Nick.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much trouble are we in?" I asked him, Nick glancing at me briefly before turning back to Judy.

"Depends on how long it takes her to recover." He whispered, and I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"You know what, I'm not even going to start. Lance, Nick, gym. Now." Her tone left no room for argument, and I dipped my head respectively before turning to walk away. I paused, turning back to her.

"Where is that?" I asked, Judy pointing to a set of doors across the lobby. I nodded, grabbing Nick by the shoulder. "Let's go before she changes her mind." I said quietly, having no illusions that Judy didn't hear it anyway, and more or less dragged Nick across the lobby. We tried to slink past Clawhauser's desk, and we almost made it too. Almost.

"Hey, you two!" I sighed quietly, then turned.

"Hey, Clawhauser! How can I help you?" I asked, Nick just looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where we were at the moment.

"Oh, Lance, just call me Ben." The round Cheetah waved nonchalantly, letting out a little chuckle. It also gave me a line of sight to a certain little object in his fur.

"Um, actually, you have a little something..." Clawhauser blinked, then began patting his fur. "No, a little to the right...no...up...in the neck..." Finally, he found it and he pulled the donut free.

"Oh, there you are you little dickens!" He exclaimed, before happily shoving the entire thing into his mouth. I just stared nervously, a little disturbed.

"Um...right. Well, nice talking to you again, but we actually need to be going. Talk later Ben, bye." I said, waving to the Cheetah. He nodded in understanding.

"Oh, right, sorry. Have a good first day!" He called as I turned and headed for the gym.

"I will!" I shouted back, Nick remaining silent until we reached the door. When we stepped inside, he finally sighed.

"Oh my god, that was so... _so_ embarrassing. Judy is never going to let me live that down, ever." I laughed, and Nick just glared at me.

"Hey, it could have been worse. At least she didn't walk in on us during our workout." I said, Nick's expression going blank as he thought about how that would have played out.

"I get the feeling she would be understandably embarrassed for a short while, but be fine after a few hours. I ever tell you she walked in on me...you know?" I stared at him, my mouth slowly opening and my eyes widening.

"Oh..." I laughed, clutching my sides at the thought. "Oh, that is priceless. Oh my god, I can only imagine how that went down." The doors swung open right at that moment, and I immediately stopped laughing to turn and see who walked in. "Oh, hey Judy." I said awkwardly, the Bunny just staring at me for a few seconds.

"What are you two talking about?" She finally asked, looking between me and Nick.

"Um...nothing important." I answered, Judy frowning at that.

"If you say so." She said, rolling her eyes as she stepped past me. "And please, try to carry Musk Mask with you if you plan on taking more...breaks." I tilted my head, my confusion evident.

"Musk...Mask?" I questioned, Judy whirling around to look at me.

"Lance, do you even know what Musk Mask is?" Nick asked, and I hesitated.

"Well, I can get a basic idea from the name..." I said, crossing my arms and looking down and to the right in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, Lance, I thought you watched a lot of tv?" I whined at that, my expression slightly defensive.

"I usually skip through commercials." I defended, Nick just staring in absolute silence for a moment before letting out a large sigh and dropping his head into his paws.

"Okay, well, Musk Mask is fairly obvious in function. It hides scents you don't want others smelling. I usually carry some on me, but it would seem that I got it out at some point and forgot to put it back." Nick said, and I nodded. I glanced at Judy, a small frown on my muzzle as I thought.

"Wait, you have some, right? I mean, not to sound speciest, but you _are_ a Bunny." Both Nick and Judy stared at me in shock, and I glanced between them. "What? I'm talking about the monthly heat cycles."

" _Oh_. Well that's better." Judy said, clearly thinking I was talking about Rabbits' and Hares' infamous stamina.

"Judy, I'm into Todds, not a pervert." I remarked, my face blank in slight irritation.

"Well how was I supposed to know you meant the monthly heat cycles? That's not exactly a lot of mammals outside of Bunnies and Hares know." Judy defended, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Okay, is there a specific reason you called us in here? I'm supposed to be showing Lance the ropes." Nick said, Judy arching an eyebrow.

"And I suppose 'showing him the ropes' includes...whatever you were doing in the janitor's closet?" Judy questioned, Nick hesitating.

"Something like that." I answered in his place, shrugging.

"Right." Judy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And yes, there is a specific reason I brought you two here. Lance already got his firearm, correct?"

"Heckler and Koch HK45." I said, Judy blinking in surprise.

"I didn't know a Fox could handle a forty five." Judy remarked, and I smirked.

"It's very rare, and requires a lot more strength than we build naturally, but possible." I said, Judy arching an eyebrow at the 'naturally' part.

"Define naturally." She said, like she was thinking of boosters.

"Without exercise. You know, just by living our day to day lives, that's our natural strength." I answered, Judy nodding in understanding. "Besides, the only boosters I know about are in needle form, and I _hate_ needles. Plus, I've never done anything." I added, Judy tilting her head at that.

"Really? No drugs, alcohol, nothing?" She asked, her tone incredulous.

"Nope. I had no reason to. Plus it was illegal." I answered, Judy just staring at me in shock. A quick glance to my right found Nick doing the same thing. "Okay, this is weird. What'd you want, Judy?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I wanted to see how accurate you were." She answered, and I glanced around.

"This is the gym." I said, Judy nodding.

"Yep. Range is over there." Judy said, pointing over her shoulder. I looked past her, only then noticing the double doors at the other end of the room.

"Huh." I said, Nick snapping out of his daze and stepping forward.

"Judy, you aren't going up against the newbie. It isn't fair." He said, Judy shrugging.

"I'm allowed to. And you'll go soft on him." I snorted, Judy turning her gaze on me.

"Trust me Judy, he hasn't yet." Nick flushed at that, while Judy just stood there with an unamused expression on her muzzle. "I'm talking abou-"

"I know, Lance." Judy interrupted, holding up a paw to stop me.

"Oh. Well, what we waiting for?" I asked, looking between Nick and Judy. The Bunny hesitated briefly at the sudden question, and I began walking towards the doors she had gestured to. I glanced over my shoulder at the sound of paw steps behind me, seeing Nick and Judy only a few feet back. I returned my gaze to the doors, only to nearly be struck when they suddenly opened. I jumped back with a yelp, tripping over my paws and landing on my tail. That drew another yelp, though this time it was a yelp of pain. Immediately, Nick was beside me and drug me a few feet to the right, away from the door.

"You okay, Lance?" Nick asked, kneeling beside me.

"Yeah, fine. Just scared me, and my tail's still sore." I answered, standing up and rubbing my rear. "Jeez, you really like fluffy things, don't you?"

"...Just a bit." Nick said awkwardly, and I snorted as I tried to hold in a chuckle.

"Clearly." I said, turning back to the doors, only to come muzzle to chest with a Wolf who I believed looked familiar.

"You Lance Whitney?" The Wolf asked, and I arched an eyebrow.

"Who else would I be?" I asked, the Wolf's eye twitching slightly.

"Okay, well, just wanted you to know something." I felt a hint of nervousness at his tone, but I pushed it down. "We're a family here at Precinct One. Nick is a part of that family, but you are not. At least not yet. You haven't proven yourself here." My paw twitched slightly at his words, even though I knew they were true. My expression remained neutral, however, until I thought of an idea. I smirked up at the Wolf.

"Alright. Range challenge." I said, gaze dropping to the double doors briefly.

"Excuse me?" The Wolf questioned, and I made to open my mouth to answer when I was suddenly pulled back away from him by a strong grip.

"Lance, Wolford's the second best shot in the Precinct. There's no way you can win." Nick warned, and I froze. He saw my expression and immediately backtracked. "I'm not saying I don't believe in you, Lance. I do. But I'm only barely better than Wolford. I trust you, but I don't _know_ how good you are." Nick explained, and I slowly nodded in understanding. My expression took on a smirk similar to his own quickly, however.

"I know, Nick. I'll be fine." I said, knowing he was just worried about how I would take failing. I never had taken it well, and Nick knew that.

"You sure?" Nick asked, and I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure. You say you trust me? Then trust me in this." Nick sighed, and I felt nothing but love for him. He worried, despite how he would appear to others he didn't know.

"Okay. I'll trust you." Nick said, and I smiled gratefully. I placed a small kiss on the side of his muzzle, then turned to face the Wolf.

"So, you wanna tell me what you mean by 'range challenge'?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Simple. If I can beat you on the range, will that be proof enough that you can trust me if we get in a tight spot?" I asked, the Wolf pausing momentarily in apparent shock at my question. He suddenly let out a bark of laughter, and I felt a small wave of irritation.

"You? Beat me?" He asked, his tone incredulous. I kept my expression neutral as I answered.

"Yes." I answered, and the Wolf seemed to pick up on how serious I was.

"Alright, fine. I'll humor you. Yes, that'll be enough until you prove to me you can handle being a cop." The Wolf said, and I grinned.

"Fine by me." With that, I walked through the double doors, hearing the Wolf scoff in amusement.

"He serious?" I heard him ask, and I glanced over my shoulder to see him looking at Nick.

"Yeah. He is." Nick answered, the Wolf nodding before turning and heading for the doors. I turned back around, heading to one of the aisles and stepping into it, reaching for the noise reducing headphones hanging on a rack. I slipped them on, the device uncomfortable for my ears but necessary.

I looked to my right as the Wolf took to the aisle next to me, and he glanced up as well.

"Nick tell you who I am?" He asked, the question barely audible and likely shouted. I pulled the headphones down so I could answer.

"Wolford, right?" I tried, the Wolford nodding. "He said you were the second best shot in Precinct One."

"That's right. I was the best until Nick showed up. That Fox has a natural skill that I have never seen before." Wolford said, shaking his head, then placing the headphones on his ears. I did the same and pulled my sidearm free, placing a magazine into the grip and racking the slide. I glanced over at him, noting that he had a Glock 21 nine millimeter drawn and pointed downrange. I raised the HK45, sighting onto my own target. It was only then that I noticed the targets were solid metal.

Two reports sounded out, almost at the same time, and both our targets sparked as the metal slugs made contact. I fired again, Wolford right behind me, and our targets sparked once more. We turned our gazes on each other, competition in our gazes and grins in place.

I fired twice in rapid succession, a visible indentation appearing in the metal. I fired again as Wolford did the same, a hole replacing the indentation. I slammed a paw into the button next to me, the metal target getting retracted and replaced by another. I fired three more shots before the slide locked back, and I pressed the magazine release, sliding another magazine in quickly and releasing the slide. I resumed firing.

An hour later found me and Wolford looking at each other; me with a triumphant expression and Wolford sulking.

"So, was it supposed to be that easy or...?" I trailed off, perfectly happy to gloat.

"You got lucky." Wolford remarked, his arms crossed and pouting. Judy and Nick stood off to the side a few meters away, both in shock at what had transpired, and discussing something in hushed tones.

"Hey, don't feel bad Wolford, you put up a good fight. I've been interested in guns a long time, but my specialty lies in knives. Combat, throwing, you name it. Not so much swords or other long blades, but I could probably take anybody here down with a knife if I got the advantage of a surprise attack." I said, Wolford arching an eyebrow.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Wolford questioned, and I faltered visibly at the question.

"Uh, lots of things. I can't speak in front of others well, I'm not very good at math, I make for a horrible friend because I don't share any interests with many mammals, and I hate attention. Those aren't even my worst faults, either." Wolford just chuckled at my admission, and I hesitated. Should I feel embarrassed?

"So you have the same problems as most mammals?" Wolford asked, his amusement clear.

"Well...something like that, I suppose." I said, relieved that he hadn't been about to say anything against me.

"You say you're bad at math, yet you're one hell of a shot. Please, do tell me if I'm missing something." I smiled meekly, a little embarrassed at the statement.

"Well, it's just the algebra kind of stuff I had trouble with. Factoring in the variables in shooting is relatively easy for me." I said, the Wolf nodding as he listened. "It's the same way with a knife for me. I can usually determine the length, width, and weight just by looking at it or holding it, but I can't use it properly without some training from an expert no matter how much I know about that particular blade. Once I know how to use it, however, there's very little chance you'll get away without at least one cut in a real knife fight, no matter who you are."

"You seem pretty prideful in your knife skills." Wolford remarked, and I smiled.

"It's one of the few things I'm good at naturally. I think I have the right to be a little prideful." I shot back, a tad bit harsher than I'd meant to, and Wolford blinked at my tone. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's cool. You just surprised me." Wolford said, and I remained silent, my expression grateful nonetheless.

"Hey, Lance, you ready to go? I still need to show you some things." Nick called, and I nodded.

"Coming! See you later, Wolford." I said, giving the older Wolf a quick, two digit salute before turning and jogging over to where Nick and Judy stood. "You're next, Nick." I said jokingly, jerking my heads towards the range. Nick snorted.

"Yeah, sure." He said, going along with it. "Come on, just got a few more things to show you, and then we'll go see Bogo if we can." I followed my mate as he headed for the doors, curious what he had in mind.

The doors burst open, and both me and Nick jumped back in surprise when a Tigress poked her head inside.

"We got a two forty six with a one thirty six, officers! Bogo wants everyone on location now!" She shouted, and I turned to Nick in confusion.

"Shooting at an inhabited dwelling with a hostage situation. Let's go!" Nick barked, and I immediately followed him as he dashed out, Wolford and Judy hot on our tails. "Lance, go with Fangmeyer! She handles SWAT, and we'll need you on range in case of an emergency." He ordered, and I nodded.

"Yes sir!" I said, my tone full business as I ran after the Tigress. She glanced over her shoulder at me, then dipped her head in greeting.

"Whitney, right?" She questioned when I caught up to her, and I nodded in confirmation.

"Nick said you head SWAT on these calls." I said, the Tigress chuckling.

"Yeah. Come on, we need to get our gear from Raul before we go. You've been outfitted, right?"

"Not yet. Nick told me to be on range, anyway, so I'll likely just need a rifle." The Tigress sighed, and I waited to see if she'd say anything.

"Hopefully." She remarked as we approached the armory, opening the door. "Raul! We need to get into the SWAT section!" She called, her tone urgent. A door near the opposite end of the room slid open, and I barely saw the tail of the giant Snake before it disappeared into the pipes overhead.

Fangmeyer and I stepped into the room, and I stopped in shock as I took in the various armaments.

"Wow." I said simply, scanning the various rifles on the racks. With a frown, I realized most would be too cumbersome or powerful for me, and I turned to the normal rifles. My gaze quickly locked on to a particular one, and I approached.

"Hey, Lance, Nick said you were on range." Fangmeyer said when she saw me, but I ignored her as I pulled the rifle free from the rack. Sighting down it, I growled slightly.

"Scope, preferably twelve mag." I said, extending my paw. Quickly, a large cylindrical object rested in my paw and I looked up.

"Hello, Officer Whitney." Raul said, and I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Raul." I said, the Snakes' gaze dropping to my gun as I slid the scope onto the rail on top.

"You have an affinity for Heckler and Koch, I see." I looked up, slightly confused, and then down at the gun. I let out a laugh when I saw the side.

"Okay, that was an accident." I said, mirth taking over as I realized the gun was a Heckler and Koch 416. "I just saw a nice rifle that looked neat, honestly."

"It doesssss have a certain beauty to it." Raul conceded, tilting his head slightly. "Hopefully you do not have to use it."

"Yeah. Let's hope so." I agreed, slinging the rifle and tightening the strap so it stayed on my back as I headed for the door, Fangmeyer just in front of me.

This was making for an interesting first day.

 **And that does it for Chapter 3 of Tooth and Claw! I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I certainly did. I swear this is taking my attention more than it should, but I'm extremely invested right now. I'll likely put this on hold once I get to Chapter 10 or so in order to focus on Zootopian Assassins and Kinesis Chronicles, though I may do so sooner. I honestly don't know how many Chapters this will go on for, so please forgive me if some of the Chapters seem like they're either too slow or too fast. I want to tell the story in a timely manner, but also keep it at a reasonable pace. This Chapter is a bit longer than I thought it would be, but at least it isn't too short! Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 6,618**


	4. Coping

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 4 of Tooth and Claw! I hope you guys like this Chapter, because I'm going to try and show some parts of Lance I've had him discuss, but haven't had the chance to show. It'll sort of being like an emotional shut down, but it kind of isn't, as well. It's something I've been able to do for a long while, and it kinda freaks my family out how well I do it. They think it's weird, but to me it's natural. It comes easy. So yeah, look forward to seeing something that not many people I know are aware of outside of my family. This Chapter mostly focuses on the aftereffects of the hostage situation I began last Chapter and the emotional reactions Judy, Nick, and Lance have to it, with Lance being the specific subject of observation, though the last few hundred or so words are more focused on speeding up the story a little. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

I sat on a step of the Zootopia Central Bank, my rifle strapped to my back and my arms crossed across my chest.

"Hey, Lance, you okay?" I looked up at the words, smiling briefly as Nick sat down next to me.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking." I answered, though it was obvious Nick didn't believe me. He didn't say anything though. He knew I'd tell him if something was bothering me.

"Hey, you saved that hostage's life, you know." He said after a moment, and I glanced at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I know." I said blankly, Nick's forehead creasing at my tone, and he turned to me.

"You sure you're okay, Lance? You sound a little different." He said worriedly, and I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure. Just...processing it in my own way." I said, Nick falling silent at my answer.

"You don't need to handle this alone, Lance. I'm here for you." He said after a full minute passed in relative silence, resting a paw on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I know." I said, smiling gratefully at him to let him know I appreciated it. "I'll be fine, though. I knew this was part of the job when I signed up."

"Lance, I know it's not easy, okay? I've been through this before. I know how it feels." I felt my smile flicker briefly, and I could tell Nick saw it. He was observant. He saw things like that.

"Really, Nick, I'm fine. I promise." I said pointedly, glancing at my mate. He nodded slowly.

"Well, Bogo wants you to go to mandatory evaluation anyway. Everybody does it whenever they take a life." He said, and I sighed.

"Okay. Fine. When?" I asked, Nick hesitating in thought.

"Honestly, he'd prefer you go as soon as you can, so tomorrow, but he knows you probably need a few days to get over it." I scoffed at that, and Nick let a small chuckle escape him. "He worries, Lance, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"I would hope so. He'd be a horrible boss if he didn't." I remarked, Nick nodding in agreement. I let out a sigh and stood, letting out a small groan as my legs straightened. "So, what now?" I asked, turning to Nick.

"Bogo says you have the rest of the day off. Stress and all that." Nick answered, and I nodded.

"I...guess I'll see you at home then." I said, turning to walk away. I stopped as I remembered I still had the rifle strapped to my back, and I loosened the strap and pulled it off. I turned back to Nick and extended my paw. He took it and lay it down next to him, and I turned and only then noticed the small team of Operators that had gone in after the shot had been taken milling around their van. One around my size noticed me and tapped another smaller Operator next to them, then waved me over. I hesitated, then approached.

"You the one that took the shot?" The one my size asked when I approached, the other Operators turning at her words.

"Yeah. Officer Lance Whitney, first day." I said in greeting, the Operator around my size letting out a low whistle.

"Bogo really pulled out as many stops as he could if he brought a rookie to a hostage situation." The smaller one remarked, and I huffed in amusement.

"So, you know me, but who are you two?" I asked, the smaller Operator extending their paw.

"Operator Is Larsson, nice to meet you Officer Whitney." He said, and I shook his paw.

"Likewise. And you?" I turned my gaze to the Operator my size, and they reached up and gripped their helmet. They raised it, shaking their head when it was free. I stared in shock, not expecting to come muzzle to muzzle with an Arctic Fox Vixen.

"Operator Lumi Keto, pleasure to meet you." She said, extending her paw. I shook it, numb with shock, and she nudged Is. He pulled his own helmet off, and I was left even more numb at the sight of a Hare.

"So, how long you two been Operators?" I asked, my expression one of curiosity.

"Three years. Don't worry, Nick and Judy get to keep their titles." Lumi said, and I let out a chuckle.

"What's next, a Rabbit ZIA agent?" I asked sarcastically, Lumi shrugging.

"Maybe one day." She said, and I nodded. Silence fell between us for a moment, and I finally turned to walk away when she spoke again. "Hey, Whitney. You're a hell of a shot." I dipped my head in thanks at her praise, then turned and walked away. I stopped by the S.W.A.T. van and said goodbye to Wolford and Fangmeyer, then headed for home.

When I arrived, I closed the door behind me and let out a heavy sigh, suddenly feeling weighted down as I was finally alone.

I stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind me and pulling my shirt off. I needed to take a nap, and the cop uniform probably wasn't comfortable. I changed into a pair of pajamas, then crawled into the bed and lay down after laying my phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

I fell asleep quickly, though it was far from peaceful.

 _I stared into space, the fur under my eyes damp with tears, as I rested on my knees. In front of me lay my mate of twenty years, Nick Wilde._

 _'_ This...this is all my fault.' _I thought, my ears still ringing with the crazed laughter of the Wolf that had done all this._

 _I continued to stare into space even as Officers stormed the building and found me. I continued to stare into space even as they guided me outside and into an ambulance._

 _The spell was only broken when I was finally alone in the back of an ambulance, and the paramedics that opened the doors at the hospital found me with fresh tears in my eyes._

I startled awake, my chest heaving and my eyes wet, and I immediately reached for my phone. With shaking paws I scrolled through my contacts until I found Nick's number. I clicked it, pressing the device to my ear as I tried to get my panicked breathing under control.

" _Lance, you make it home alright?"_ Nick asked from the other side, and I glanced at the clock. I hadn't even been asleep for five minutes.

"Yeah. Listen, Nick..." It must have been my tone, because I heard the sound of a chair being pushed back.

" _Hold on Lance, I'll be right there."_ Nick said, and I smiled briefly at his concern.

"No, Nick. I don't want you getting in trouble over something so trivial." I said, Nick scoffing.

" _Lance, if something is bothering you, it is not_ trivial _."_ Nick admonished, and I felt a quick flash of guilt at his words.

"Really, Nick, I can wait until your hours are done." I whined softly, and I heard a door open on the other side.

" _Judy, tell Bogo I had to leave. Something's come up."_ I heard Nick say, and Judy's faint "I will" was barely audible. I heard a door close. _"Lance, I'll be there in a few minutes. And when I do, I want to hear about what's wrong. I don't care what it is, just tell me."_ I sighed in defeat, knowing Nick wouldn't relent until I did.

"Okay. I will." I said softly, letting out a stuttered breath as I began to calm down. "Love you, Nick."

" _Love you too, Lance."_ I felt my chest grow warm at the words, hoping I never stopped hearing them, ever. I hung up, setting my phone down on the nightstand and leaning back against the headboard.

My breathing hitched and my eyes moistened suddenly as I thought back to the dream, knowing I would never forget it. Oh I would try, but I'd never be able to forget it.

A few minutes later I heard the door open, and I waited.

"Lance!?" I heard Nick shout, and I stood with a small groan. I wiped my eyes and approached the door.

"In here!" I called as I opened the door, Nick approaching quickly. I stepped back so he could enter. "Hey, Foxtrot." I said gently when he entered, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Nick hesitated, likely not expecting the action, before hugging back.

"Hey Lance, how are you?" He questioned softly when he pulled back, and I smiled at him.

"I'm good. It was just a stupid dream, really." I answered, stepping aside and sitting on the bed. Nick joined me, placing a brief, tender kiss on the side of my muzzle as he did so. I smiled at him thankfully.

"Tell me about it. I'm already here, might as well listen." Nick remarked, and I laughed. Not sure why, I just did.

"Alright, but I'm certain it was just a stupid dream. Didn't mean anything, just my mind messing with me." I warned, Nick shrugging.

"I don't _mind_ if it was." He joked, and I snorted.

"Funny." I remarked with false sarcasm. "But, I guess I might as well tell you. I'm not really sure what it was, I just remember being in a building. I was... _covered_ in blood. And you...you were in front of me. I don't know for sure, but I think...I think I killed you." My breathing had begun to hitch again, and Nick was quick to press himself against me comfortingly.

"Hey, Lance, it was just a dream. I know you'd never do something like that." Nick said, and I turned my gaze to him from where it had been staring down at the floor.

"But, Nick, I killed _you_." I said softly, my voice nearly breaking at the words. "I...I'm scared that...what if it's not just a dream?"

"Hey, of course it was just a dream. You have nothing to worry about, Lance." Nick said reassuringly, and I smiled briefly.

"I hope so, Nick. I...I like having somebody believe in me. Someone to love me. I only just recently got you, Nick. I don't think I'd be able to take losing you." Nick looked surprised at that, but it faded quickly.

"You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Lance. You're handling what happened much better than I did when it was my turn." I shook my head, looking away.

"But I'm not, Nick. I'm not _handling_ anything. I don't deal with things that hurt me, I shut down. It's always been that way. I just emotionally shut down for an indeterminate amount of time until my mind has a chance to get over it." I said, my voice cracking under emotion. "So no, I'm not strong. I never have been. I'm too weak to handle these things, so my emotions get shut do-" I was cut off by a sudden pain to my cheek as my head jerked to the side, and I blinked in shock as I slowly raised my paw to feel it. I turned my gaze to Nick in hurt questioning. His eyes burned in anger at my words.

"Don't you give me that, Lance. You are _so much_ stronger than you let yourself be."

"How do you know!?" I cried, Nick gripping my shoulders roughly.

"Because you rose up when others tried to shut you down. You didn't give up, even when society tried to make you." Nick said, and I laughed dryly.

"But I _did_ give up, Nick. I dropped out of High School, couldn't even get a job after that, and the only reason I'm here where I am is because you believed in me. You gave me something to fight for, Nick. So yes, I did give up. I gave up and nobody tried to stop me. Do you have any idea how that feels? To have your own _family_ say you aren't worth the effort?" I questioned sharply, and Nick blinked in defeat. "I don't deserve any of this, Nick. I didn't _earn_ this. But I got it because I felt like somebody finally believed in me, and I _tried_. I couldn't even do anything with my life until somebody told me I could, and _meant_ it. I am and always will be a _failure_."

"You aren't a failure to me!" I sucked in a breath in shock at the words, and it was Nick's turn to speak. "I don't _care_ that you dropped out, Lance. You did your best, and that's what mattered. Your own teachers were against you, but you did what you could. And I love you for that. I don't care that you failed, I care that you _tried_. You didn't _give up_ , Lance, you acknowledged that you couldn't continue." I looked away in shame at Nick's words, knowing they were true but still unable to accept them as such.

Silence stretched between us for an unknown amount of time, and I felt myself growing tired as it got later.

"Nick...?" My mate looked up at me, his expression curious. I steeled myself and quickly lashed out, gripping him by the shirt and flipping him over onto his back. "I'm bored." I stated matter of factly, Nick blinking in surprise.

"Well, there are other things we can do to alleviate that..." Nick trailed off when it became obvious I wasn't interested in those 'other things' and sighed in defeat. "Very well." I suddenly found myself pinned to the bed with a smirking Nick on top of me.

"Hm, I did promise you that you could do whatever you wanted next time." I said, Nick tilting his head.

"No you didn't." He stated, bending down and placing a kiss on my muzzle. "But I appreciate the offer."

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking slowly as I glanced at the clock a foot or so away. There was substantial heat behind me, and I shifted myself a little so I could glance over my shoulder. I decided to roll over and lazily draped my arm across the prone form of Nick.

"Hey Foxtrot." I said tiredly, Nick shifting slightly himself.

"Hm, hey Lance." He slurred, and I chuckled lightly. "What time 'sit?" I glanced over at the clock.

"Just eight thirty." I answered, rolling back over to Nick only for him to spring upright.

"Eight thirty!?" He exclaimed, and I nodded. He moved to get out of the bed and ended up falling as his hind paws tangled in the blanket.

"Oh wait." I suddenly said as my mind fully awoke, realizing Nick went in at nine. He rushed out, then skidded to a stop.

"Don't forget that you gotta go see the Officer Spook today." He said, and I waved in confirmation.

"So not looking forward to that." I groaned, Nick flashing me a sympathetic smile before disappearing. "See you later!" I called, Nick echoing it right before I heard the bathroom door close. I lay back down, staring at the ceiling as I wondered if I should wear my uniform to the Shrink. Probably.

Nick came back in about ten minutes later, dressed in his uniform and sexy as always.

"The meeting is at ten, by the way. Bogo should be calling or texting any time to let you know who it is." He said, and I flashed him a thumbs up from where I lay. He walked out, and I was left alone with my thoughts as he rushed to make it on time. We didn't live that far from the Precinct, but Judy liked him to be there at least ten minutes early just in case, and he had to stop in order to get a small coffee to wake him up until he could get something better for him that could do the same.

fifty minutes later, my phone buzzed and I picked it up. It was a text from Bogo.

" _Officer Whitney, you'll be meeting with Doctor Honey. She keeps an office downstairs from the main Precinct, room 113, Sub-Level A."_ It said, and I placed the device down on the nightstand as I stood, stumbling towards the closet and pulling a spare uniform from its rack.

When I was dressed, I pocketed my phone and stepped out the door, locking it behind me and setting off towards the Precinct.

I arrived roughly ten minutes later, and I waved to Clawhauser as I headed towards the elevator. He waved back, his expression one of sympathy.

I stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for Sub-Level A and crossing my arms across the small of my back as I waited for the doors to open. When they did, I stepped out immediately and glanced around before heading right.

 _'110...111...112...ah, there, 113!'_ I knocked on the door, and it opened a few seconds later.

"Ah, you must be Officer Whitney. I'm Doctor Honey, come on in." The Honey Badger that greeted me said, stepping aside so I could step inside. I did so, and I glanced at her before taking a seat at her nod of approval. "So...Officer Whitney. According to the report Bogo sent me, you were the one that shot and killed the Leopard yesterday during the standoff. Both the report and your spotter Hasan, no last name indicated, say that you received orders to do so. Is this correct?" She asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"Yes. I was told in no uncertain terms to take the shot." I answered, the Badger nodding as she scribbled on a little notepad.

"Any...dreams regarding the incident?" She asked, looking up at me. I hesitated, unsure if my nightmare the day before could be regarded as caused by the shooting.

"No, I don't think so." I answered, and the Honey Badger kept her gaze on me for a moment longer before lowering it so she could scribble some more.

"Uh huh. Anything else that may have been caused by the shooting?" I shrugged, not really sure how to answer that.

"Not really. Can't say I've really thought about it too much." The questions continued on and on, and I would answer them as best I could. After about an hour or so, she sighed.

"Officer Whitney, it seems to me that you're not being entirely honest with me. I've not met a single cop in three years who hasn't been affected by taking the life of a civilian, even if the civilian has a hostage." She said, and I smiled briefly.

"Well, as strange as it may sound, I've always been a little too good at handling trauma. Nothing has really affected me emotionally – at least not negatively – in almost fifteen years." I paused, thinking. "Well, except during mine and Nick's first 'date'–" I used air quotations at the word date "–when I kissed him in a sort of heat of the moment thing. Though that was more mortification, since it was really just us getting to know each other to see if we liked each other." The Shrink looked interested at that, and they leaned forward a small bit.

"Ah, so you're the one I've been hearing about. The one that kissed Officer Wilde at the graduation a week or so ago. I was wondering if it was just a coincidence." She said, and I smiled awkwardly.

"Yep, that was me." I said, the Honey Badger opening her mouth to speak when her clock chimed.

"Ah, it seems our time is up. I want to see you next week, see if you feel like telling the truth then." I growled lightly in annoyance, and she glanced at me.

"I _am_ telling you the truth, Doctor. You not believing me is the problem." I said, the Badger sighing.

"Look, Officer Whitney, I can't believe you aren't affected by this because it's absurd. Nobody just kills a mammal and isn't bothered by it at least somewhat. Now, I'll see you next week." I sighed in defeat, then nodded. I stood and stepped out of the office, slamming the door shut behind me.

The meetings continued for almost five months, during which I was restricted to desk duty or helping Clawhauser at the front desk. Eventually, I told her about the dream I had had after the shooting, and she agreed that it was likely just stress expressing itself or something similar. I also learned her name was Madge Honey Badger, though everyone just called her Honey or Madge. Apparently, she had been on the psychology aspect of the Night Howler Conspiracy with former Mayor Lionheart, but had applied here after being released. Good behavior and all that, she had said.

I sat at my desk in Precinct One, the cubby only a few down from Nick and Judy's. Bogo had decided to keep them partners and assign me to somebody else. I wasn't sure who, since he refused to say, but he had said it was somebody I knew.

I contemplated laying my head down and going to sleep when the door opened. I turned, expecting to see Nick, Judy, or Bogo, and blinked when I saw a different mammal.

"Hasan?" I questioned, the Sumatran Tiger freezing in surprise.

"Huh. I was wondering why Bogo wouldn't tell me anything about my new partner." He remarked, and I smiled briefly.

"Come in, come in. Close the door behind you, please." I said, Hasan nodding and closing the door as he stepped inside. I gestured for him to take a seat at the desk opposite of me, and he hesitated briefly before doing so. "So, Bogo made us partners then?" I inquired, Hasan frowning in thought.

"I mean...I guess that's what this means." He said, his tone unsure.

"Great. At least I know I can trust you." I said cheerfully, Hasan nodding.

"So, if I may ask, how'd your evaluation go?" He suddenly inquired, and I tilted my head in thought.

"Eh, pretty good. Got cleared yesterday, likely able to go out tomorrow." I answered after a moment, Hasan frowning.

"I still can't believe they had you take the shot." He said, and I scoffed.

"I was the only one with a clear shot. There was no other choice. Hell, even _Nick_ couldn't talk him down, and he could charm the nuke codes from the president if he wanted. Well, hopefully not, but you know what I mean." Hasan nodded at that, and he suddenly perked up.

"Speaking of Nick, how're you two going?" He asked, and I smirked.

"Still pretty gently for now." I said, throwing Hasan a suggestive wink. He choked off a snort.

"Okay, mental image rising." He remarked, and I snorted.

"Yeah, have fun with that. So, Bogo tell you about anything he wanted us to do?" I asked, Hasan shaking his head.

"No, sorry. I guess we're on desk duty until then." Hasan answered, and I nodded before turning in my chair. I tapped my claws on the desk lightly as I thought about what I could do for a few minutes, only stopping when he spoke again. "How...do you deal with it?" He asked gently, like he didn't want to offend me. I sighed.

"To be perfectly honest, Hasan, I don't." He made an inquiring noise, and I huffed lightly. "I've always...had the ability to emotionally shut down in these types of things. So far, only my family and you know." I turned to see how Hasan took the information, and was pleasantly surprised to see an understanding look on his muzzle.

"So you haven't told Nick?" He questioned, and I let out a quiet bark of laughter.

"I did say my family knows." I answered, Hasan frowning slightly at the answer before understanding dawned on his muzzle.

"Oooooooooooooh." He said, letting out a small laugh as he realized what I meant. "Yeah, I forgot you two were mates. Sorry."

"It's fine. So, how you and Amelia coming along?" I inquired, Hasan flushing slightly at the question.

"Good, good. Her family likes me, at least." He answered, and I smiled.

"Good to hear." I said, feeling happy for my friend. He'd met the Tigress two months prior, and I could tell he really liked her. They were still being careful, though, and weren't _technically_ dating, just in case something happened. I kept telling Hasan he needed to get his tail in gear and just tell her he wanted to be serious, but he seemed to think she was nervous about dating a cop. Personally, I thought he was being a...well, a cat.

An hour passed in relative silence.

"So, quick question, but how do you figure out who's the dom in a relationship?" Hasan suddenly asked, and I spun to face him, finding him doing the same.

"It depends." I said after a moment, Hasan arching an eyebrow. "I mean, with me and Nick there isn't a defined one, we just kinda go with it. So far, though, it's been me two out of three times." A pause. "Sort of."

"Uh huh. So it just depends on personality?" Hasan questioned, and I scoffed.

"Hasan...you know me. Do I look or act like a dom to you?" I asked, the Sumatran Tiger hesitating.

"Well, you've become a little more forward since the Academy started..." I snorted.

"I've always been forward. I'm just not social." I corrected, Hasan shrugging.

"You've picked the wrong profession, then. Don't get me wrong, you seem like a good cop. You're definitely a good shot, as well, but cops tend to have social calls every so often." I nodded slowly, then clapped my paws together for no real reason. Another thing anybody could find out by spending five minutes alone with me is that I'm spontaneous.

"I'll let you handle the civvies, then. I'll...I don't know, do something to occupy myself without seeming bored." Hasan chuckled at that, and I smiled briefly. The Tiger was certainly attractive, but even if I felt that way about him I wouldn't be able to do anything. Once a Fox finds their mate, they are done for when it comes to casual relationships that go beyond mere friendship.

"Yeah, well, you could maybe pretend to check in with dispatch or something. Maybe just stand there and make things uncomfortable by staring at one of them." Hasan suggested, and I chuckled.

"I'll do the dispatch thing with social calls. The staring I'll do when we're actually arresting somebody." I said, Hasan nodding. "You think I'd make a good interrogator?"

"Well, you have that neutral expression you're so good at. That would be handy. You're also pretty decent at breaking somebody down." I scoffed at that, and Hasan grunted.

"Me? Good at breaking down others?" I questioned, not really believing the Tiger.

"Remember Gray?" Hasan inquired, and I frowned in thought. I snorted as I recalled what he meant.

"Okay, first of all, that guy was way too soft to be a co-instructor. Second, I had no idea that would happen." I pointed out, Hasan rolling his eyes playfully.

"Alright, alright." He said in sarcastic defeat, earning an amused snort from me. "Hey, what time is it?" I spun my chair and glanced at my clock, then spun around again.

"Seven thirty. We clock out at eight. We should go ahead and make sure the nightshift is comfortable." I said, standing up with a groan. Hasan did the same, and we set to work on setting up the cubicle for the night shift. When we were done, I glanced at the clock again. Seven fifty eight.

Me and Hasan stepped from the cubicle, and I dipped my head in farewell as I approached Nick and Judy's own cubicle a few rooms down while Hasan headed for the exit.

I knocked, and two seconds later the door opened.

"Hey, Lance, how're you?" Nick asked, and I smiled.

"Good. Slow day, obviously, but fine. Hey Judy." I said, the Bunny waving from her chair. "Don't be staying late again. You need your sleep too."

"She isn't gonna listen. If she isn't gonna listen to me, she isn't gonna listen to you." Nick said, and I shrugged.

"Might as well try. You ready?" I questioned, Nick nodding.

"Yeah, coming. Give me a sec." He said, stepping out of view for a moment before reappearing. I stepped aside, allowing Nick to exit. I walked beside and a foot behind him as we headed towards the exit, Nick checking something on his phone.

I waved farewell to Clawhauser, the Cheetah waving back before returning his attention to his phone. He was bouncing side to side slightly, and I let out a soft laugh as I realized he was probably playing that Gazelle app he always seemed to be on when he had nothing else to do. Honestly, if I didn't know he was into males I'd have thought he was in love with the Gazelle pop star.

Me and Nick arrived at our house without a problem, and I stepped into the bedroom briefly to plug my almost dead phone in. When I turned back around, Nick was standing in the door frame.

"Yes?" I inquired, Nick remaining silent, though he began to approach. His expression was neutral, not giving anything away, and I suddenly felt a tad bit nervous.

I gasped in shock when he suddenly grabbed my uniform collar, but that turned into a soft moan when he pressed his muzzle to mine.

"I'm bored." He finally answered when he pulled away, and I smiled weakly.

"I know just the thing."

 **And that does it for Chapter 4 of Tooth and Claw! I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter, because I know I did. I was originally gonna have it focus on the hostage situation and next Chapter be the emotional aspect of it, but the flow was horrible in it and I just wasn't satisfied at all. So I scrapped it and rewrote it into this thing. Next Chapter will be set in the future timeline, so I can give more development on Blake and Lance's relationship which, as of right now, is only intended to be platonic. I know that won't stop the shippers, and the fact that I'll likely include little teases for comedic purposes probably won't help. So yeah, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I'm gonna go work on Zootopian Assassins for a bit because I'm getting behind on that. Anyway, I think this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,402**


	5. A Good Dream

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 5 of Tooth and Claw! I'm writing Chapter 27 of Zootopian Assassins at the same time I'm writing this, but I just have a bit more focus on this project at the moment. So it's obvious knowledge that Nick and Judy are going to die, and it's known how Judy dies. I am intentionally keeping Nick's death a secret to have as much shock value as possible. Yes, Lance's dream last Chapter was nothing more than stress and his own emotions catching up with him and expressing themselves. However, the Wolf who's laughter is mentioned is involved in how Nick will die, but that's it. Don't worry, that specific Chapter is a long way off, though I will drop hints randomly on it. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Blake sat in front of me, his expression unreadable as I finished the first part of the story. I waited for what felt like hours for him to say something.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" He inquired, and I smiled briefly.

"Of course, Blake. Anything." He nodded to himself at that, and he visibly hesitated before sighing.

"Do you ever think about that mammal? The one you...shot, on your first day?" He asked, and I sucked in a breath at the question. Of all the possible ones he could have asked, it was not one I had expected.

"I...can't say I have. Not many of the deaths I've witnessed over these thirty or so years have affected me, at least not in the long run." I answered, the younger Todd nodding slowly as he thought.

"That...dream you mentioned. Was it related to how Nick died?" I hesitated in my answer, wondering how I could answer it but not at the same time. I would get there, but not yet.

"Only a bit. I...found Nick like that. There was a Wolf's scent and a tape recorder, but that is it." Blake remained silent for a long while, and I glanced towards the windows. It was getting late. "You should probably go before it gets too dark." I stood, stepping past him to head to the bedroom to change when I felt something grip me.

"Sir...I don't need you to lie to me just to protect me any more." I smiled reassuringly at the Todd when I turned, and he just stared.

"In due time, Blake. In due time." Is all I said, the Todd reluctantly releasing his grip. I dipped my head in farewell as he stood and headed for the door, shutting it behind him. I smiled as I turned and stepped into the bedroom, pulling my dirty clothes off and changing into a loose shirt and pants. I lay down, closing my eyes and falling asleep quickly.

" _Sir, stand down." Ordered Blake as he leveled his sidearm at me, and I kept my own pointed at the Wolf in front of me even as Blake pulled back the hammer on his own warningly. A pointless action, but designed to get the message across._

" _I can't do that, Blake." I said simply, the Wolf staring at me with undisguised glee and begging._

" _Yes, do it! Shoot me!" He begged, and I was only too glad to oblige him._

 _Three shots were fired in the abandoned warehouse. All three found their marks._

I jerked awake, my breathing ragged as I clutched at my own shoulder, expecting to find it sticky and warm. Feeling nothing but sweat, I let out a relieved grunt as I turned to the clock.

 _'Just...just a dream, Lance. You're fine.'_ I mentally said, my breathing slowly steadying as I hunched over and rested my head in my paws. This wasn't the first time I'd had a dream of such a sort, but it was the first time since Nick had died. I could only hope it wouldn't come to pass. Hopefully.

"Alright...what to do? Today is a work day, and I don't have any scheduled meetings or anything...I guess it'll be a lazy day." I muttered to nobody, trying to orientate myself a little.

 _'I am so going to eat those words.'_ I mentally said, and I let out a small laugh. That was highly probable.

I stood reluctantly from my bed, groaning as I opened my closet and pulled out a spare uniform. I got dressed quickly, stepping into the hallway and pausing as I made to pass the kitchen. I glanced around, despite knowing I was home alone, and pulled a small cut out from the island. I pulled the small container out, shaking it and counting how many rattles I heard.

"Three left. I need to get more." I said as I opened the tip and pulled one of the small sticks free. I stuck it in my mouth, holding it between my lips instead of my teeth, and placed the small container in my chest pocket as I exited the building and locked the door behind me.

I arrived at the station quickly, waving in greeting to Mike as I headed towards my office. I paused as I realized I still needed to do the roll call and give out assignments, letting out a groan in my throat as I headed towards the entrance.

The doors opened as I approached, just one of the many different technological upgrades the building had received in the thirty years I had been there.

I ignored the few glances I received as I headed for the podium. Everyone knew I preferred to use the main entrance and exit. As I passed Blake, however, he let out a confused noise.

"Uh, sir, what're you eating?" He asked, and I blinked in surprise when I realized I still had the small stick in my mouth. I remained silent, instead reaching into my pocket and pulling the container out, placing it on the table and continuing towards the podium.

"Dude, Blake, he _never_ gives anybody a single stick of that stuff. You're lucky." I heard James Wolford whisper, and I ignored it as I hopped up onto the platform that had been added to the podium, just a foot and a half under the top. I pulled the stick free from my mouth so I could speak.

"Assignments; Delgato, Grizzald, Fangmeyer, you have Savannah S.W.A.T." The Wolf, Grizzly, and Tigress retrieved their folder and exited to my left as I continued. "Snarlof, Higgins, Jake, you have a possible Operator-level crisis and they need some beat cops there." The Polar Bear, Hippo, and younger Wolf glanced at each other nervously but nodded and exited nonetheless. An Operator-level crisis was never good, and held a high amount of danger to regular cops. "Whitetail, Wolford, Wilde. You have a patrol in Tundra Town." The younger Todd's jaw dropped open in shock as the Deer and older Wolf stood, heading for the exit.

"Hey, Wilde! You coming?" Whitetail called as he glanced over his shoulder, Blake snapping from his stupor and shaking his head.

"Yeah, just a second." He answered, the Deer and Wolford exchanging glances but exiting anyway. Blake approached me slowly, as if afraid it was a big joke. "Sir...this is...are you actually...?" I smiled at the younger Todd's skepticism, knowing it was well warranted.

"Go on. Tundra Town isn't going to patrol itself." I said, Blake's eyes welling with tears for a split second. He blinked them away, then saluted.

"Yes sir." I watched with a smile as Blake headed for the doors, an obvious spring in his step and likely a radiating smile on his muzzle. After a moment, my smile fell and I pulled my phone from my pocket. I selected the contact and waited.

" _Lance? You need another spar session?"_ I chuckled at the question, then held the phone away as I let out a small cough and wheeze.

"No, sorry Lumi. But I do need a favor." I said, the Fox on the other end going silent for a long moment.

" _It's about Blake."_ I was amazed she could tell, and even more so that she was so sure she didn't leave it as a hopeful question.

"I need you to keep an eye on him. I finally gave him a patrol with Whitetail and James, but I'd feel better if somebody I _trust_ was there watching." Lumi caught on that I emphasized 'trust' and I heard a chair creak as she – presumably – stood.

" _I'll need their route."_ And so I gave it, Lumi remaining silent as she made sure to memorize the information. _"Okay. Blake will be safe."_ I let out a relieved sigh at that, but Lumi wasn't done. _"You should trust your officers, Lance."_

"I do, Lumi. I just mistrust the city more." I could tell Lumi knew what I was referring to by her sharp intake of breath.

" _Lance, not all mammals are like that. And you will catch him, eventually. I know you, you idiootti."_ I chuckled at the insult, knowing she didn't mean it.

"I know. And I'll just deck Death in the face if he tries to come for me before I do." Lumi was silent for a moment, and I heard a door open and close, then the sound of the city infiltrated the call and I realized she had gone outside to begin her walk or whatever she was going to do to get to Tundra Town.

" _I would honestly pay to see that. You're stubborn, Lance, so I could definitely see that happening. Not sure how he'd take it though."_ She finally said, and I laughed at the words. _"Though I never did take you for believing in all that religious hoohaw."_

"Nah, I don't. It was a metaphor that I refuse to die until I find that Wolf." I explained, Lumi letting out a hum of acknowledgement.

" _Interesting."_ She remarked, and I could tell she was holding something back. _"When you find him, Lance...give him my regards."_ I smiled at her words, knowing exactly what she meant. Every time she would pull the trigger on somebody back when she was an Operator, it was always "I gave them my regards."

"I never intended otherwise, Lumi. He isn't getting the chance to walk away on the insanity plea. Not after what he did."

" _Good. Somebody who would do something like that...doesn't even_ deserve _a trial."_ I chuckled, knowing Lumi could be...passionate when it came to this.

"Alright, thanks for helping me out Lumi. Talk to you later." I said, not really sure how to continue the conversation.

" _Yeah, you better. You never did tell me about all those times you and Ni-"_

"I told you I wasn't going to. I trust you, Lumi, but that isn't something you just talk about, even to close family which I have none of." Lumi snorted at that, apparently finding it amusing, and I rolled my eyes.

" _You do have somebody, Lance. You just need to let them in."_ And with those final words, Lumi ended the call. I sighed, knowing full well what she meant, and pocketed the device as I placed the stick back into my mouth and headed for the doors.

 _'I need to get some more pocky on the way home...'_

The day passed in relative silence, and I was only disturbed from my peaceful state by Lumi calling when the Tundra Town Patrol had ended to tell me nothing had happened. I waited for the inevitable knock on my door, and I didn't have to wait long.

"Come on in." I called at the first tap, the door opening after a few seconds of hesitation. I looked up from the picture frame in my paws, having been staring at it, but not. More into space while my gaze rested on it.

"Sir, I am both pleased and annoyed to report nothing happened today." Blake said as he stepped inside, and I let out a small chuckle at the words.

"It's been quiet today. I'm glad, honestly." I admitted, Blake nodding as he hesitated. After only a few seconds, he reached into his pocket and pulled the container free, placing it on my desk.

"Chocolate's bad for us." He remarked, and I scoffed.

"Technically it's just a chocolate flavoring. That brand was made with Canines and other mammals who can't have chocolate in mind." I said even as I took the container back, opening it. "At least you tried it." I said as I pulled the last stick free, holding it briefly in inspection.

"It was okay." I sent a playful glare at Blake for his words, pointing at him with the small chocolate flavored stick.

"That is blasphemy of the highest order." I said with an exaggerated accent, Blake snorting.

"Yeah, sure." He joked, inclining his head towards the chair briefly. I gestured for him to sit, and he did so quickly, but not too quickly. "So, I presume part two is tonight?" He inquired, and I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked last night. I'm going to sleep as soon as I get home, but maybe tomorrow night or something." Blake nodded in understanding, and I absentmindedly nibbled on the small stick in my jaws. "Nothing really happened for a while after I got partnered with Hasan, though. Or at least, not something I'd like to talk about. But I'll tell you anyway, because it's only fair." Blake blinked in shock at that, and was quick to try and convince me otherwise.

"No, sir, you can omit it if you don't like to discuss it, really. I won't mind." I scoffed playfully, crunching a piece off the stick lightly.

"It's important to the story, Blake. Not something I can just skip over. If I do, a few things won't make sense." I explained, Blake sighing in defeat.

"Very well. Have a good night, sir." He said as he stood, and I hesitated in speaking up.

"Yeah...you too." I finally said, frowning slightly. Blake waved over his shoulder as he stepped out, and I leaned back in my chair as I pushed the rest of the chocolate-flavored coating part of the pocky stick into my mouth and bit down, crunching the biscuit as I tossed the rest away. Didn't really like the plain part of the stick, so I didn't ever eat them.

After thirty or so minutes had passed in relative silence, the door opened and Mike Clawhauser poked his head inside.

"Uh, Lance, the shift ended ten minutes ago." He said, and I nodded as I stood slowly.

"I know. Just...thinking about some things." I told him, Mike dipping his head briefly in thought.

"About...?" He inquired carefully, and I sighed.

"Ghost." I answered, Mike nodding in understanding. Ghost was what I had started calling the Wolf I'd been after for just over ten years for his elusiveness. "And other things." I added, letting the Antelope know I wasn't obsessing over the Wolf. At least not anymore.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Chief. Have a good night." He said, and I nodded as I stood.

"You too, Clawhauser. Oh, and tell Ben I said hi, would you?" I questioned, Mike chuckling.

"Will do. Later, Lance." He said, waving one last time. I did the same even though I was already closing on the door. He pushed it open and I stepped out, closing it behind me.

We separated outside as the Antelope turned East to where he lived, and I headed North to my own home.

When I arrived – after stopping and getting myself another box of those addictive biscuit sticks, of course – I hesitated by the kitchen. I shook my head and headed for the bedroom, too tired to bother getting a small snack before going to sleep.

After changing, I laid down and closed my eyes, pulling the pillow on the other side of the bed into my arms and snuggling it.

I sat up slowly, my eyes blinking slowly and tiredly as I glanced around. I was quick to notice I wasn't in my bed.

 _'Hm. Strange.'_ I mentally remarked, my confusion growing.

"Hey there. Been a while." I froze at the voice, before slowly turning my head. My eyes welled with tears at what I found.

"Nick..." The Todd smiled at me, but my happiness was quickly replaced with more confusion. "Wait...am I...?" Nick let out a laugh at the unasked question, then smiled reassuringly.

"You're just dreaming, Lance. It's okay." I smiled weakly, both glad and saddened by the information.

"I see. Nick, I'm sorry-" Nick held up a paw, and I paused.

"Nothing to apologize for, Lance. I lived a good life. Just wish I'd listened to you and actually adopted some kits." I laughed softly, knowing Nick had only put it off because we had both been unsure if we would be able to handle it. Nick sat down next to me, his gaze fixated on the distance.

"I miss you." I said sadly, Nick letting a small, good-natured huff escape him.

"I know. But you aren't allowed to die yet, Lance. You still have to take care of Blake. Find Ghost." I blinked in surprise that he knew what I was calling that Wolf, but then realized he should know it considering this was just a dream. He was just a figment of creation made by my brain. It was a sad thought, but it explained a bit.

"I'm surprised you don't want to talk me out of what I plan to do." I remarked, Nick chuckling.

"Oh I want to, believe me, but I know it'd be pointless. Nothing will stop you. I just don't want you to focus on that anymore, is all. You have somebody you can count on again, Lance, but you don't even know it. Maybe not like me, but you need to let them in at least emotionally. You can't lie to them with these things." Nick said, and I formed a line with my lips.

"I will, Nick. Just...not ready to yet is all. Ten years is a long time to build up barriers." Nick scoffed at that, but passed the topic off in favor of other things.

"So, Blake's a cop now." He said, and I chuckled.

"Yep. Sorry." Nick smiled briefly, then turned his gaze to me.

"Ah, it's fine Lance. He'll make a good cop. I know he will." Nick said, making me snort.

"I can't help but feel like I failed to keep my promise to you, though. You told me to keep him safe, and now he's a cop. Today was his first patrol; had Whitetail and Wolford with him." Nick nodded, letting out a small chuckle.

"James or Jake?" He inquired, and I rolled my eyes.

"James, obviously. I'm not going to give a Green to somebody with the same amount of experience as them." I said, Nick arching an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure _anybody_ in the Precinct has more experience at patrols than Blake did before today." I winced at the words, and Nick's tone softened as he continued. "Don't worry, thought you were doing the right thing."

"But was I really? I kept him from doing something he wanted for a long time, and I shouldn't have. I know how it feels to be kept from doing what you love, and I made a promise to myself I would never do something like that to somebody else. But I did. I betrayed myself because I was too selfish to risk losing the only family I have left. God, I'm pathetic." I said, Nick suddenly standing instead of sitting. He reached down and, before I could react, pulled me up by the shirt collar.

"For christ's sake, Lance, will you just _stop_!? You are not _weak_ , you are not _pathetic._ You are one of the best mammals I've ever known, Lance. You would give your life if it meant saving somebody el-" I tore away, my eyes welling with tears.

"No I wouldn't!" Nick stared in shock, and I continued. "I wouldn't give my life for somebody else, Nick! Yes, I would have gladly traded places with you that day, but that's different! You were my mate, Nick." My voice softened, and I collapsed to my knees. "You made me happy. You gave me something in life. You gave _meaning_ to it. Ever since you died, I've been nothing but an emotional wreck with a countdown raging inside of me. I keep it hidden, but that only makes it worse." Nick had squatted down and wrapped his arms around me comfortingly at some point during my spiel, but I just stared into space even as he spoke.

"I'm not dead, Lance. Nobody truly dies until they are forgotten by all." I just stared into space, trying to get my emotions under control, when I gasped as a familiar song began to fill the air.

" _Os iusti meditabitur sapientam, et lingua eius loquetur indicum. Beautus vir qui suffert tentationem, quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae. Kyrie, fons bonitatis. Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur. O quam sancta, quam amoena, o castitatis lilium. Kyrie, fons bonitatis. Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison. O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena, o castitatis lilium."_ I smiled at the song, resting my head on Nick's shoulder.

"I love you, Nick." I said, wrapping my own arms around him.

"Love you too Lance. See you later." I felt myself lean forward, and I blinked as I righted myself. I looked around, finding nothing but an open – though extremely beautiful – field in all directions.

I jerked up, glancing around briefly as I panted. I wiped at my eyes to get them clear, and my paw came away wet. I experimentally licked it, wincing at the salt. I'd been crying in my sleep.

I glanced at the clock, groaning when I saw it was only three in the morning. I flopped back down onto the bed, thinking about going to sleep.

After a few minutes, I decided against it. One dream was good enough, I didn't want to risk another.

I stood, shaking my head to clear it and stumbling out of the bedroom and into the living room. I sat down on the couch, letting out a contented sigh as I noticeably sank into it.

 _'God, I love comfy couches.'_ I thought, groaning in delight as I felt myself drawn into the foam. _Sooo_ comfy. With a sigh, I pulled myself up and stepped over to the movie rack. It was small, though that was mainly due to it being for my favorite movies. The rest were in a floor to ceiling rack a few feet away.

Picking up one of my favorites, I popped open the case and pulled the disk free. Sliding it into the DVD player, I sat back down on the couch as it loaded.

Forty five minutes later, I wiped a sad tear from my eye as I stood up. God, I loved that movie, even if it was technically marketed to female kits and teenagers.

Knocking at my door caught my attention and I approached it, wondering who it was. I blinked in surprise, then smiled as I saw who it was.

"Hey there, Blake." I said, stepping aside so the Todd could enter. He stepped inside, and the tv's glow caught his attention. He tilted his head in curiosity at the symbols that flashed by, then turned to me.

"Uh, what were you watching, if I may ask?" He questioned, and I smiled sadly.

"Hotarubi no mori e. Into the Forest of Fireflies' Lights in English." I answered, Blake catching the sad tone in which I answered.

"I'm presuming it's a sad movie...?" He inquired, and I scoffed.

"I cried for ten minutes my first time watching it. Cried myself to sleep that night." I said in answer, Blake blinking at that.

"I find that difficult to believe." He remarked, and I arched an eyebrow. I glanced at the clock in the kitchen, finding it to only be three fifty, and turned back to Blake with a grin. "I don't like that smile."

"Come on. We got plenty of time, and it's only forty five minutes long." I said, jerking my head towards the couch. Blake hesitated, then nodded as he approached. He sat down, and I did so next to him as I restarted the movie. When the first scene showed up, he glanced at me.

"It's a cartoon." He remarked, and the glare I sent at him was completely genuine.

" _Anime._ Not a cartoon." I said sternly, Blake arching an eyebrow.

"Okay..." He said, turning back to the tv. I did so as well, already dreading the end even though it was only two minutes in.

When the ending rolled around, I felt my eyes moisten.

" _Come, Hotaru. I can finally touch you."_ As the two characters embraced, I wiped a tear from my eye. Blake glanced at me, then shook his head. As Gin disappeared fully, I looked to my left and away from Blake to hide the sudden flow of tears.

"This isn't really that sad, sir." Blake remarked, and I sighed.

"It is to me." I said, the Todd glancing at me.

"Oh." Was all he said in response, apparently realizing just why it was so sad to me. I glanced at the clock, then sighed as I stood and turned the tv off. I stretched, my back cracking loudly. "Hey, when was this made?" He suddenly asked, and I smiled briefly.

"Two thousand eleven." I answered, Blake letting out a surprised hum.

"Wow. This has been out for a long time." He said, and I chuckled.

"And it is still so impactful. God, I love this movie." I responded, turning off the DVD player and heading for my bedroom. Blake gripped my forearm and I froze as he slowly slid his paw to my wrist.

"Sir..." I sighed, gently pulling my arm free from his grip.

"It was a bad time, Blake. I'm passed it now." I said, continuing towards the bedroom so I could change.

"Clearly." I paused at the word, knowing full well what he meant.

"Yeah. Clearly." I stepped into the bedroom, coming out two minutes later with my uniform on. "Let's go." Blake dipped his head, following me out as I exited the building, and I stepped aside so he could move past. I locked the door, then set off towards the Precinct. We had more than enough time, really, and I was going to use that time.

"Hey, wanna get something to eat before we go in?" Blake asked suddenly, and I whipped my gaze to him. I had been about to ask the same thing.

"Sure thing. No Bug Burga, though, please. Don't like that." I said, Blake snorting in amusement but nodding nonetheless.

"Understood. Any preferences?" I shrugged, not really certain I did have any.

"Not really, but I am partial to McClawnolds." I answered, Blake chuckling at that. "One of the few fast food companies to stand the test of time."

"Jeez, I forget how old you are sometimes." Blake remarked, and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"And I'm still going strong." Blake chuckled again at that, and I smiled briefly before letting it fade. "So what were you doing up this morning?" I inquired, turning to the Todd questioningly.

"I just woke up. Couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to walk the town. Saw light coming from your window and figured you were up. Guess I was right." I snorted in amusement at the answer, shaking my head. "You?" I hesitated.

"...Dream." I finally answered, Blake tilting his head.

"Good or bad?" He questioned, his expression curious.

"I'm...not really sure. It felt good, but it wasn't entirely good." Blake just looked even more confused at that, so I elaborated. "Nick was there. But it wasn't a memory dream, more like...a hallucination but also kind of not. I don't know, it's difficult to explain." Blake nodded in understanding, and I awaited the answer I could tell he wanted to ask.

"What'd you two talk about, if anything?" I blinked in surprise, not expecting that particular question.

"Not much, really. He just wanted to know about you. Gave me a little pep talk." Blake frowned in thought at the last bit, then turned to me.

"So much for being fine if you need a pep talk from a ghost." He joked, and I stopped. Blake continued for a few paces before he seemed to realize something was wrong, and he turned. "Sir?" My eyes were closed, my right paw clenched and shaking slightly, and I took a deep breath before opening my eyes.

"You know, I'm suddenly not hungry." I said coldly, turning around and heading back to my home.

"Sir, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" I whirled around at his words, Blake barely stopping himself from running into me.

"How _else_ could you mean it, Blake!? You have no idea what I have been through! What I've been forced to do!" My voice broke at the last part, and I barely kept the tears back as I continued. "No mammal should have to do what I was forced to do, Blake." With that, I turned around and left a stunned Blake behind as I headed home.

After arriving home from the long day at the Precinct, I locked the door behind me, then paused and leaned against the wall next to it as my head fell. A glint of metal caught my eye, and I looked up. My gaze rested on one of the knives in the kitchen, not fully inside it's container, and I felt that familiar surge of regret boil up.

I hadn't lied when I had told Blake it had been a bad time in my life. I'd lied when I said I was over it. I wasn't that bad anymore, but I definitely wasn't over it.

A knock at my door made me jump, and I glanced at the clock. I blinked at the time, not having realized how long I'd been there. It was already eleven. I'd been where I was for almost two hours already.

Another knock, and I sighed. I didn't bother to check, I already knew who it was as I opened the door.

"Sir." Blake said by way of greeting, and I kept my gaze cold as I stared at him, making sure to cross my arms.

"Something you need, Lieutenant?" I inquired, Blake sighing.

"I...I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. It was wrong and unthoughtful." I let out a small huff of amusement, finding the scene strangely funny.

"Just...don't say it again, Blake. I understand that I appear fine, but I need some time before I let you see everything there is to see about me. Ten years is a long time to construct barriers." Blake nodded at my words, and I could see genuine regret in his eyes.

"I understand, sir." Blake said, dipping his head respectively. I stepped aside and waved him inside, Blake hesitating before entering. I closed the door behind him, locking it as I headed for the couch.

Sitting down, I felt genuine relief at the feeling of the soft sofa basically enveloping me.

"Mmmm, yeah." I groaned out, Blake chuckling in amusement. He sat down as well, and I awaited the question or statement or whatever he was going to say.

"So...what made you stop?" He inquired, and I could already tell what he meant.

"I set my sights on a solid, tangible goal. I stuffed down my pain and used my anger to help fuel my quest. Still haven't found the bastard." Blake nodded at my answer, already feeling awkward if his cough was any indication. "So I suppose I should continue the story, huh?"

"Please?" I let out a soft laugh at the softly spoken question, and I glanced at the Todd.

"Alright. Where'd I end it again?" I asked, not quite sure where I had left off. I'd had a lot on my mind since then.

"Um...you cut away from you and Nick..." Blake trailed off and I snorted in amusement.

"You are so awkward with that I swear." I said teasingly, Blake just sighing.

"And you weren't before you found your mate?" I smiled briefly at the Todd.

"Fair enough. Alright, so I'm gonna skip ahead a little bit, since not much really happened for a while. Not too far, just like a year or so. That's about when things began to pick up." I said, Blake nodding.

"The floor is yours." He said, and I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I said with an offensively bad attempt at a British accent, Blake chuckling. "Alright, alright. Enough messing around. So, it was just a normal day in Precinct One..."

 **And that does it for Chapter 5 of Tooth and Claw! Whew, that was fun to write, especially Lance's little dream sequence. The only reason it's not in all Italics is because, while a dream, I figured I'd only do Italics for things related to future or past events. This dream was nothing more than a little way for some character development on Lance's part, as well as some emotional release for him. He's kept a lot of things pent up over the years, and once he gets emotional it just keeps going unless he can get a grip on it before it gets too bad. And yes, I actually did watch Hotarubi no mori e. And yes, I really did cry myself to sleep after watching it. That was just so horrible that I couldn't help it. Gin and Hotaru didn't deserve that. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update.**


	6. Officer Down

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 6 of Tooth and Claw. I hope you guys looked forward to this Chapter, because I have. Still working on Zootopian Assassins Chapter 27, this story is just occupying most of my creativity juices. This Chapter, as mentioned and made explicit with last Chapter's ending, takes place in the past as well as the next Chapters. I don't know how many, so I won't make any numbers known until I do. Likely more than three or so though. So I hope you guys like this Chapter, as it and the following ones will include some more action. Not a lot, since that isn't a focus of this story, but definitely more than the last few Chapters have. In fact, this Chapter is partly a spar section between Nick and Lance. Why, you ask? Just because. Also, Lance also has an ability that he shares with Lumi. All versions of her have this ability. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

I raised my forearms in a defensive stance as I widened my legs a tiny bit. Nick, opposite me, lowered his arms in an offensive stance with his legs closer together than my own were.

Nick dashed forward quickly, sending a quick jab at me. I knocked it aside, forcing the Todd to overextend his arm and send him off balance. He turned the momentum into a sweep kick towards my head, which I blocked and used to my advantage. I gripped his leg and wrapped one hind leg over it, pulling back and sending both of us to the ground. Nick kicked out with his other hind paw and I leaned my head to the side, pressing my own hind paw against the underside of his jaw and pushing. Nick couldn't do anything in the position he was in and was quick to tap out.

I released my mate and stood, pulling him up quickly and smiling at him.

"Impressive." I remarked, Nick letting out a small, quiet laugh.

"Yeah. I had Judy training me for my first year here, Lance, and you still beat me." I shrugged, then leaned in.

"Just be glad there were rules, Nick, as well as the fact we're mates. If we were brawling on the streets, I wouldn't have held back." I said, Nick visibly shuddering at my words.

"You're scary, you know that?" He asked, and I grinned briefly.

"Good to know. Scary's good in a fight." Nick smiled briefly at that, then stepped back and raised his arms. I did the same, a smile touching my lips. This was fun.

I slowly stepped closer, my gaze meeting Nick's. I sent a quick jab that Nick blocked, then brought my other paw up into a strong uppercut. Nick crossed his arms and took the blow, sending his arms up into the air and making him stumble. I stepped forward and jumped, driving my knee into the underside of his jaw and sending him to the mat.

"Ow." He groaned out, shaking his head and rubbing his jaw as he slowly stood. "Jeez, you really can fight. And here I thought you were lucky." I scoffed playfully, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I said, Nick smiling briefly. His ears suddenly perked up, swiveling towards the door.

"We got company." He warned, and I glanced past him as the door to the gym opened. James Wolford stepped inside, then paused when he saw us.

"Hey you two! Whatcha doing in 'ere?" He asked, and I grinned.

"Oh you know, the normal things mates do." I answered, Nick flushing visibly at my words.

"That could be one of two things, really." Wolford remarked, and I glared playfully.

"Fighting. We're fighting." Nick glanced at me, his trademark grin back in place.

"We don't do that normally, though." He said suggestively, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm amazed we've already gone almost two years without a single fight." I remarked, Wolford tilting their head.

"I thought you guys have only been mates for one year...?" He trailed off, and I laughed softly.

"We started dating a week or so before the Academy started. So, if you want to be technical, we've been together for almost two years." I explained, Wolford nodding after a few seconds of thought.

"Got it." He said, and I let out a playful huff.

"So, what were you coming in here for?" Nick questioned, Wolford snapping two digits at the question.

"Ah, yes, thank you. Bogo wants to talk to you and your partners real quick. Something about a possible lead on a few disappearances Lance and Hasan were investigating." I perked up at that, my ears becoming erect even more so than they already were at the words.

"We'll be right there. Give us a few minutes." I said, Wolford nodding as he turned and exited the gym. I turned to Nick, arching an eyebrow questioningly. "So...?"

"No. Another time, Lance." Nick said definitively, and I held up my paws in defense.

"Okay, okay. Another time, then." I said, heading for the edge of the ring. I ducked through the ropes, Nick right behind me as we headed for the showers. We'd been there for a little while and, as such, were a little smelly.

A few minutes later, fresh clothes and smelling clean, me and Nick stood outside Bogo's office patiently. I'd let Hasan know while Nick did the same for Judy after we had gotten done in the shower room, so now we were waiting.

Only a few moments later Hasan and Judy appeared, and I tapped on the glass to let Bogo know we were there.

"Come in!" He shouted, Nick opening the door. Judy and Hasan stepped in first, followed by me an Nick.

"Sir." All four of us said at the same time, snapping off salutes. Bogo waved a hoof, and we dropped our paws to our sides.

"Sit, all of you." Bogo ordered, me and Nick glancing at each other. Hasan was the first to voice our silent questions, however.

"Sir, there are only two seats." He said, Bogo arching an eyebrow.

"I am aware of that, Officer Hasan. Is there an issue?" Hasan looked embarrassed at the question, and he glanced at me briefly.

"Well, no sir, I just didn't know how you would like us to approach the situation." Bogo smiled briefly, though it was more of a twitch that was gone as soon as it arrived.

"However you wish." He said, and I glanced at Nick. "Preferably something that wouldn't make it awkward for all of us, Officer Whitney." I cast an indignant frown at the Buffalo, then glanced at Judy.

"Okay." I said slowly, frowning as I thought. I turned my gaze to Hasan, the Tiger staring at me and tilting his head. I bit my lip lightly, then shrugged.

A few moments later, we finally found a suitable seating arrangement. Me and Nick sat in the left chair while Judy and Hasan had the other, Bogo glancing between the four of us briefly.

"Now that that is out of the way, I'm sure at least one of you knows why you four are up here?" Bogo inquired, and I nodded briefly.

"Officer Wolford said it had something to do with mine and Hasan's case. I am unsure of how Officers Hopps and Wilde play into this, though I assume you have a good reason." I answered, Bogo nodding in confirmation.

"That I do, Officer Whitney. So far, all we've been able to gleam is that the latest scene contains a single strand of Wolf fur. However, we are unsure if the fur belongs to the victim or the kidnapper." I nodded slowly at the information, my mind already whirling to try and make connections to whatever it could.

"That's all fine and dandy, but how exactly do me and Judy play into this?" Nick asked, Bogo sighing.

"The latest scene contained a message only visible under a black light." Bogo pulled a file from a drawer and laid it down on the desk, sliding it closer. Hasan picked it up, opening it. He grimaced, then held it down to Judy.

"Oh. Well, that isn't a very nice visual." The Doe remarked, her eyes wide.

"My thoughts exactly. So, I've decided to put our best duo on the investigation as advisers and helpers. Which is where you two come in." Bogo said, gesturing to the Doe and my mate.

"Sir, with all due respect, is that really...wise? I mean, I trust Lance and Nick to keep it...safe while on duty, but I think this may be what this mammal wants." Hasan said, and I arched an eyebrow at the part about me and Nick.

"I am well aware of that. This is why, after much thought, I've assigned Operators Larsson and Keto to security. They have both met Officer Whitney after the hostage situation his first day, and apparently they like him." I tilted my head at the words, my curiosity peaked.

"Really? They liked me?" I asked, my tone incredulous.

"That's what they told me. Now, they'll meet you in Whitney and Hasan's office, and you can discuss the details there, but I wanted to let you know. Officers Hopps and Hasan, I need to speak with Wilde and Whitney alone." Judy and Hasan glanced at each other, then nodded respectively and stood, closing the door behind them when they exited.

"Sir, if this is related to the case, I think Hopps and Hasan should be in here to hear it." Nick said, Bogo huffing.

"It's about you two." I visibly stiffened at the Cape Buffalo's words, my ears erect and facing him as my heart rate increased in fear. Nick glanced at me, laying a paw on my thigh comfortingly. "Now, I personally have no issue with your relationship myself. The Mayor, however, while supportive, does not believe it reflects well on the...let's say images that mammals have garnered from overhearing how Wilde and Hopps speak to each other." I turned my attention to Nick, who cast me a sheepish and apologetic smile.

"Sir, it's just some friendly banter. I'm allowed that, aren't I?" Nick asked, Bogo letting out a small huff.

"You are, Officer Wilde, however mammals have started to call it out online. Furbook, as well as other social media sites, are being swamped with posts about how your 'relationship' with Officer Whitney is just a scam to make others think you aren't in love with Officer Hopps." Nick let out a laugh at that, and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Well, they are right in that I do love Officer Hopps, just not in the way I love her. It's purely platonic, I assure you." Nick said, directing the last part to me.

"And the others here in Precinct One are aware of that. However, I must ask that you either tone down the friendly banter, or outright prove to the public that your relationship with Officer Whitney is real." My lip twitched in anger, and I barely suppressed a snarl.

"Fine. They want proof, we can show them our marks." Nick looked shocked at that, and raised his paws to protest.

"Lance, I don-"

"No! They don't have the _right_ to insinuate that any of this is fake! They want proof, then we'll give them their proof!" Nick stared at me, his expression one of shock at my outburst.

"I...didn't realize you felt so strongly about this." Bogo said apologetically, and I sighed as I calmed down a little.

"Foxes mate for life, Bogo. We take these kinds of things seriously." I said, the Chief nodding in understanding.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you." I smiled briefly in appreciation at the older mammal, then sighed.

"I know, Bogo. I just can't stand mammals who don't gather as many facts as possible before going to social media. Part of the reason I don't use it very often." I said, Nick leaning against me slightly comfortingly. I smiled thankfully at my mate, then returned my attention to Bogo.

"We could always get a few Foxes to be in the crowd. They'd support our statements." Nick suggested, and I blinked in surprise. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"A good idea, Wilde. Seems you're good at other things besides snark." I couldn't resist the temptation.

"You can say that again, Chief." I said with a small wink, Nick flushing visibly while Bogo just looked annoyed.

"Quite." I just smiled slightly, quite proud of the statement for no other reason than the fact I'd actually said it. "If that is all you have to add, Whitney, I'll continue."

"The floor is yours, sir." Bogo stared for a few seconds of silence, and I felt myself grow nervous for a moment before he nodded.

"Thank you, Whitney. Now, as I was saying...Wilde, think you can get a few of your Fox friends in the crowd?" I winced visibly, Bogo glancing at me before realizing how that may have come across. "Er, I didn't mean for that to come across in a speciest way, you just say – brag really – you know everyone. I just figured you'd know a few Foxes." Nick didn't look all that bothered by the question, but I could tell he'd been offended briefly. His grip on my thigh – whenever it had gotten there I couldn't remember at the moment – had tightened noticeably.

"It's fine, Chief. I know you didn't mean anything by it. You let me in the building without supervision, didn't you?" I frowned, knowing Nick was just trying to dodge again, but didn't say anything. I would soon enough.

"I did. Only because Hopps trusted you, though." Bogo said jokingly, and I could see the joke brightened Nick's spirits a tiny bit. Though not enough for him to resist landing a low blow.

"She trusted me on the tram bridge, too." Bogo sighed, then gained an apologetic look as well.

"Wilde, I told you I was sorry." Nick smiled at that, then chuckled.

"Ah, I'm just yanking your chain, Chief. It's fine." I was confused, and my expression conveyed as much.

"Wait wait wait, what's going on? I'm confused." Nick and Bogo glanced at each other.

"I made an...unsavory comment when I first met Officer Wilde. It's not exactly something I'm proud of." I nodded slowly, not quite satisfied but not willing to push it.

"Well, Chief, if that's it I think we'll be going." Nick said, Bogo nodding as his permission to do so. Me and Nick stood, hopping down from the chair and heading for the door.

I paused, contemplating what I wanted to do – aside from find out just _who_ was insinuating mine and Nick's love was false and proving them wrong – and the first on the list was to do something me and Nick hadn't done in a long time.

As we passed the bathroom, I suddenly shoved Nick through the door. He yelped in shock, and I entered after him.

"Lance, what was that for!?" He asked, his tone raised. I placed a paw against his chest, my expression neutral, and pushed him back as I walked. Nick appeared confused by my actions, and it wasn't until he was against the wall and my expression hardened in brief anger, then softened, that he realized just what I was doing.

"Mine." I said possessively, tapping him on the chest again. Nick chuckled.

"Any day." Nick agreed, smiling at me. I smiled back, then leaned forward.

I tugged on my uniform to ensure it had as few wrinkles as possible, then stepped out of the bathroom, Nick right behind me. We made our way to the different cubicles, opening the door to mine and Hasan's to find four irate looking mammals.

"Jesus, where you two peput been?" The masked mammal my size questioned, the feminine voice recognizable despite not hearing it for almost two whole years.

"I had a surprise bowel issue. It happens." I answered, Hasan snickering. "Congratulations, by the way." Lumi tilted her head, the helmet hiding the likely curious expression.

"I...am sorry?" She said, and I smiled briefly.

"Your scent. You're mated." There was a tense silence as everybody awaited Lumi's response, and Is raised his paws in a shrugging gesture.

"Well, you caught us." He said, and I blinked.

"Wait...you two...?" Lumi snarled softly, the sound one obvious rage.

"Is that a problem, homopoika?" Nick growled low in his throat at the question, taking a step forward.

"You should really keep a hold of your tongue, Operator. Who knows when somebody might take it." He threatened, Lumi stepping up to him.

"I'd like to see you try, lutka." Nick narrowed his eyes, and I could tell that was likely a pretty serious insult.

"Okay, okay, you two. Stop." I said, stepping forward. Lumi turned her helmeted gaze to me, and I could feel her gaze burning holes into me.

"Perhaps we could settle this the Operator way?" Is suggested, Lumi's head dipping slightly, the obvious grin in her voice as she replied.

"That sounds _wunderbar._ " Nick smiled briefly at that.

"Hm. German, Finnish, _and_ Common. Nice." He remarked, Is raising his paw briefly.

"And Swedish." He said, Nick huffing in excitement.

"Interesting. Seems we actually have a few things in common." Nick said, Lumi remaining silent for a moment before suddenly slugging Nick in the shoulder. He staggered back, his arm hanging limp as he put his other across my chest to stop me.

"Hey! What the hell was that!?" I shouted, Lumi huffing in amusement.

"It's the standard Operator greeting of acceptance." Is answered, apparently finding amusement in my anger if his small laugh was any indication. My ears lay back as I snarled, and Lumi took a visible step back as her paw went to the Walther PPQ at the small of her back.

"Wilde...what the hell is this?" She questioned, gaze likely flicking between me and my mate from behind the helmet. Nick turned me slightly, looking at me before suddenly taking in a sharp breath.

"Lance..." The worry in Nick's voice startled me, and I blinked as I turned my gaze to him in curiosity. He visibly relaxed at that, then tilted his head as I looked at me.

"Uh, what?" I asked, not quite sure what everybody was staring at me for.

"Your pupils...they turned to slits." Hasan said, and I frowned in thought, wondering what that could mean, when realization struck me.

"Oh..." I glanced between the five other mammals in the room, and I noticed Nick was the only one who hadn't moved away at least a single step. I smiled softly. Nick stared for a second more, then placed his paws on my shoulders and pulled me into a hug, and I went wide eyed in shock. "Okay, we're hugging." After a moment, Nick let me go and pulled away, a relieved smile on his muzzle. "What...was that for?"

"I'm just relieved." He answered, though the openness of what he could have meant was not lost on me.

"Me too." I said after a moment, Nick turning back to the four other mammals.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, silence keeping its grip for a long moment before Judy stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"I believe we came here to discuss security?" She said, directing the words at the two Operators in the room.

"That's right. Though it seems security is handled just fine. All we have to do is put Nick in danger, and you have the best security system in the world." My ears lay back slightly, and Lumi looked away. "Though we could probably come up with something better."

"Lumi, stop antagonizing him." Is snapped, Lumi hanging her head slightly.

"Understood." I blinked in surprise, having thought that Lumi would hold seniority in the partnership. Apparently Is was not someone to make angry. Good to know.

"Thank you, Is." I said softly, Is dipping his head.

"You're a good mammal, Lance. I didn't even know you were targeted seven years back." I tilted my head, my eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"But I wasn't targeted." I said in confusion, the words causing Lumi and Is to exchange glances.

"Okay, can we discuss this later? This is giving me a headache to think about." Hasan suddenly butted in, one paw rubbing the side of his head.

"Oh thank god, I thought nobody would say it." Judy muttered, the words making me huff in amusement. Today had indeed been a lot to take in.

"Yes, thank you." Lumi said dryly. "Honestly, I don't care whether he's just defensive or not, this needs to be taken up. It doesn't matter whether he wants it to or not, this could be bad if it isn't. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not face a pissed off Bogo or, worse, the Commissioner." Nick narrowed his eyes next to me, but sighed in defeat.

"You're right. But not now. Only if it becomes an issue." He said, Lumi raising her arms like she was going to persist, but stopped when Is laid a paw on her arm.

"Leave it, Lumi." He warned, the Arctic Fox Vixen hesitating a moment. Finally, she nodded, and lowered her paws.

"You better hope this never becomes an issue, Lance. I'd hate to see you go to waste." She said, reaching up and pulling her helmet off. "They need some better air conditioning in this place. Starting to get stuffy." Everyone but me and Is was staring in shock, their mouths hanging open as they finally found out what Lumi was. "You didn't tell them." She remarked, her gaze resting on me. I shrugged, a 'what do you want me to do' gesture.

"I figured you wouldn't want others to know." I said simply, Lumi staring for a moment.

"Fair enough." She said after a small bout of silence, placing the helmet down on the desk. She hopped up after it, crossing one leg over the other as she tilted her head lazily. "So, what do you have so far?" I glanced at Nick, then rolled my eyes. I elbowed him roughly, Nick wincing and jerking away.

"Ow, Lance." He muttered, rubbing his side.

"Oh shut up. It did not hurt that much." I said, giving him a playful glare.

"It kinda did though..." Nick whined softly, Judy chuckling.

"Oh please, I punch harder than that and you never complained that much." My gaze snapped to Judy briefly, then returned to Nick.

"Yeah, well, almost three years without them has softened me up. Give me a break." I arched an eyebrow, my curiosity piqued.

"You are explaining a lot of things later. For now, we discuss this case." I said, approaching the desk where Lumi sat. "Operator, off my desk." The Fox tilted her head defiantly, then hopped off when my gaze hardened.

"Crazy bastard." She muttered, her tone light to indicate she meant it jokingly, as she leaned against the wall.

"Alright, let's get to work!" I ordered, my gaze sweeping the few mammals in the cubicle. "Hasan, pull any and all leads or hints to leads we have. Hopps, scan the crime scene photos for more possible hints. Wilde..." My mate looked up expectantly, having been studying the claws on his paws in boredom. "Help whoever needs it." He frowned, then nodded with a shrug. I couldn't stop the smirk from making its way to my lips as I turned to Lumi and Is. "Operators, you have coffee duty." They let out groans of protest, but turned and headed out the door nonetheless, turning left to where the questionable coffee was stored.

"Wow. You really don't like them." Judy remarked. I laughed, turning to face her.

"I don't like anybody who threatens my mate." I said, glancing at Nick. My gaze softened as I approached him. "Hey, your shoulder okay?" I asked, my tone worried, as I gently lay a paw on it.

"Yeah, just a little stiff. Tonight is still on, don't worry." Nick said reassuringly, a small smile touching his features.

"I'm glad." I smiled, glad to know Nick was fine despite the blow, and turned back to my desk. "Come on." Nick followed, and I hopped up into my chair. I hauled Nick up easily, then turned to the desk. I tapped my claws on the wood in thought, hearing Hasan typing away at his own computer and Judy digging through the filing cabinets.

"Hey, you guys look at this one yet?" Judy asked. I turned, my gaze landing on a photo of the newest crime scene that didn't have any markings on it, and seemed to be taken from a different angle than the last.

"Nah, not yet. I glanced through it, though." Hasan answered, turning back to his desk. I watched Judy's face as she stared at the picture in silence, her eyes flicking around rapidly as she did so.

Suddenly, she let out a curious hum, and I tilted my head.

"That's odd. There's no scuffle." She said, and I chuckled.

"Chloroform. The mammal leaves the rags there, but there's no DNA on them except for the victim's." I said, Nick hopping up onto the desk as I pressed my leg against it. I pushed off, coming to a stop right next to Judy. I tapped the side of the photo. "The rag is just out of frame, which is why you can't see it."

"What about that speck of blood, right above the door?" Judy asked, and I glanced at her in curiosity. She pointed out the specific location, and I focused on it. I snatched the photo, looking closely at it before letting out a laugh.

"Hasan, get the Forensics Kit! We might have a lead!" I exclaimed, the Sumatran Tiger quickly standing. His chair almost fell over, but it righted itself at the last moment. I rushed out the door, running past Lumi and Is.

"Hey, where you going!?" I heard Is shout, and I glanced over my shoulder briefly.

"We might have a lead! Come on!"

About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the location.

"Me and Is will keep ourselves outside. Stop anyone from coming in." Lumi said, her helmet on and voice filter activated.

"Understood. Hopps, Hasan, you prep the Forensics Kit. Me and Wilde will make sure there's nobody here." I said, Judy and Hasan nodding as they pulled the medium sized case free from the trunk. I stepped inside the building, Nick right behind me, and glanced around quickly. "Looks clear." I whispered, Nick clapping my on the shoulder. I whirled around as he took my place, the move something I'd been working on lately as a method for clearing an area. Get the better shot inside to take care of any possible threats, then have them switch places with the mammal with the sharpest eyes to give the place a clear. Simple, really, but it could be extremely effective if implemented.

A small impact sound sounded off in the shadows, and me and Nick both turned to it in time to see somebody leap forward towards us. I was faster on the draw than Nick, and the mammal jerked to a stop as the two taser prongs buried into their chest. They spasmed as they fell, twitching and jerking as electricity coursed through them. I let off the trigger, ceasing the flow. The mammal lay on the ground as Nick approached. He flipped them over quickly, placing cuffs on them.

"Thought you said it was clear?" Nick remarked sourly, glancing at me.

"I said it looked clear." I defended, Nick glancing down at the semiconscious mammal.

"How's it look now?" He asked sarcastically, and I glanced around again. I grinned.

"Looks clear." I said smugly, Nick's expression going flat in slight annoyance.

"You did not just Pitch Black me." He deadpanned, and I chuckled.

"You walked right into that, and you're just mad because you know it to be true." Nick rolled his eyes, but I saw him smile briefly before hauling the mammal up.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this guy to the cruiser. We'll question him later." He said, and I chuckled as I pulled the block from the end of my taser and replaced it, holstering the device. It wasn't standard issue any longer, and I'd only acquired it recently, so it went to the small of my back until I could find another place to put the holster for it. Technically I only had it because my Tranquilizer was broke, but I enjoyed it a lot more.

It was scarily amusing to use it on somebody.

"Agreed. We should also inform Dispatch." Me and Nick exchanged a glance.

"Onetwothreenotit!" We both shouted, Nick slightly faster, and I growled in annoyance.

"Of course. Got any earbuds?" I asked, Nick shaking his head,

"Sorry. Seems you have to deal with the screech without protection." I whined softly, then chuckled. That was sort of a joke between us, since any time Clawhauser saw us together he always got so excited for some reason.

Nick opened the door to the cruiser's back section, setting the mammal inside and shutting the door as he walked in to help Hasan and Judy set up. I opened the door and pulled the radio free, hesitating on clicking it.

"Dispatch, come in." I said, digit coming off the button on the side.

" _This is Dispatch. Go Whitney."_ I glanced at the building quickly, then back to the dashboard in boredom.

"We have a...actually, not sure of the species, but we have a mammal here who was in the building. Came at me and Wilde and I was forced to taser it." I reported, waiting for a response.

" _Hm, wonder what they were doing the-"_ Several gunshots rang out, and I looked up in shock. The radio exploded with noise, and I flinched away as a garbled voice came on.

" _Dispatch, we have a ten seventy one, ten fifty three!"_

 **And that does it for Chapter 6 of Tooth and Claw! I hope you guys enjoyed, because I certainly did. I was thinking last night, and I came up with a Playlist for this fic. The songs are in no particular order, which I may change when the fic is complete. I'll list them below, after the Author's Note. They're all pretty much themed around Lance and his mental state throughout the fic or just the tone of the fic itself, though I just realized I don't have many happy ones. Well, this isn't supposed to be a lighthearted fic anyway, so that's kind of a good thing. A few of them I know when to implement, but I'm still deciding on most of them. There are eight songs, and will likely be updated as I go along if I can think of more to add. It's not on Spotify, though, and is just on my own personal Amazon account. Anyway, that's enough of that, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,331**

 **Tooth and Claw Playlist**

 **Runnin' by Adam Lambert**

 **Shadows by It's Different**

 **Wretched and Divine by Black Veil Brides**

 **Lilium by Kumiko Noma**

 **Dying Embers by Felix Wemmel**

 **Headstrong by Trapt[Explicit Version]**

 **A New Hope by Broken Iris**

 **The Pines by Roses and Revolutions.**


	7. Aftereffects

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 7 of Tooth and Claw! I'm currently working on Chapter 7 of Kinesis Chronicles – which is half done at the point of writing this AN – so expect to see that some time within the week. Honestly, I'm quite saddened by the fact this hasn't gotten any Reviews on , but it's likely just not interesting or people don't feel like it. That kinda irks me, because as a writer I want to know what people like and don't like in my work. I can't change and grow if people don't tell me what I need to do to change and grow. I mean, it's gotten plenty of views and I think a favorite or two, including a few follows possibly, but I want to know what people think. I can't do that if nobody Reviews. So while not required or anything, I do ask you at least tell me what you do or don't like about the story. It doesn't have to be huge and insanely detailed, a simple paragraph or so will do, but I do want to know what you guys think. Honestly, not knowing just makes me want to give up on this story at least for a while to focus on my two other projects, Zootopian Assassins and Kinesis Chronicles, and that's not fair to the people who like it. Sorry to go off on this little tangent, I suppose I'll give you a brief little overview on what I do plan to happen this Chapter; somebody gets shot, I try my hand at writing some heavy angst, and the next two Chapters – including this one – are the last for this little segment of the Past. There will be two more or so Present Chapters to develop Lance and Blake's relationship, as well as show just how bad Nick's death truly affected him. Time to try my hand at writing some depression!** ** _Yaaaaaaaay_** **...! I got some truly amazing tips from two or three Reddit users on how to portray the issue, and I hope I do it justice. Maybe I can get the help of a few other people if I get insecure enough about it. Oh, and you also get to see just how protective Lance truly is. Oh, and you also get to meet Ghost for the first time. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

I leapt out of the cruiser, stumbling as I did but quickly righting myself, and ran for the door. I crashed through it, pausing only to look around for any of my fellow officers, saw Hasan leaning against the wall, got waved on by him, and I dashed for the back.

"Lance, wait!" I heard Is call, but I ignored it. I shoved open the door, coming to a stop at the sight of Nick leaning against the wall a few feet away, panting heavily and staring into space.

"Nick!" I shouted, rushing forward. Nick's eyes focused at my voice, and he raised a paw to ward off any physical interaction.

"I'm fine, Lance. Hasan too, but he took a bullet to the chest. Get the Operators on the med van, we're done here." I blinked in surprise at the words, then glanced around.

"Where's the culprit? They should be around here somewhere." I said, Nick shaking his head.

"They went through there. Probably long gone by now." He said, and my gaze hardened. I turned to where he had gestured, Nick laying a paw on my shoulder. "Lance, you can't go after them!" The words were practically said in a begging tone, and I grinned.

"Relax, Nick, I won't put 'em in the ICU." I said calmly, Nick pulling his paw away with a start.

"Lance, even if you do somehow catch them, you can't beat them up! That's wrong!" I sighed, then began walking at a casual pace. I paused at the door, glancing over my shoulder.

"Okay." With that, I stepped through the door and closed it behind me.

I eyed the stairs briefly, then hummed in thought. They likely went upstairs, since down was a basement, so I began climbing. I paused on the second floor, then crouched down by the door and pulled my sidearm free. I flipped it around and reached up, banging the bottom of the magazine on the door. I quickly retracted it, and only a second later two shots punched holes in the thin metal.

"Dude, why'd you do that!?" I heard somebody whisper shout, and I blinked at the electronic sound of it. Sounded like a voice filter.

"Well, what if it was a cop?" Somebody else asked.

"Then you don't do anything! Maybe he would have gone away!" The first voice shouted, then grunted. "Alright, go see if they're dead."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you shot them!"

"Alright, fine! Go check out the windows, make sure nobody's coming to see what the noise was."

"Okay, fine. Now go do your job."

"You too."

I slowly stood, my eyes holding an impassive and bored expression quite different from the anger I felt.

When the door opened, I waited for a moment to see if anything would come through. I heard a confused grunt, then a Gray Fox stepped through the door and glanced around. When his gaze met mine, he froze in surprise.

"Hello, I'm Officer Whitney. Prepare to be arrested." I said, the Gray Fox opening his muzzle to say something when I flashed a paw out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer and head butting him. _Hard_. The Fox collapsed and I let him, stepping over his unconscious form and into the room.

"Hey, you find the cop-" The Wolf at the other end of the room cut off as they turned, their gaze locking onto me and showing me they also had a small mesh mask on that covered their jaw and eyes. "Hm. Didn't realize they sent the two Foxes of the ZPD out here. Whitney, right?"

"S'up?" I drug out the word, the Wolf letting out a small growl that was heard even from the distance we were separated by, though that wasn't all that far.

"So, I take it you're here to arrest me?" The Wolf inquired, and I shrugged.

"That would be the _preferable_ outcome, yes." I answered, stepping closer. The Wolf had a pistol out and pointed in my direction almost immediately, and I hesitated. My gaze flicked past him briefly to the window, and I frowned.

"Preferable, possibly. What's going to happen? No, sorry to say. What _is_ going to happen, however, is you are going to let me leave." The Wolf said, and I snorted.

"And why would I do that?" I asked incredulously, the Wolf turning their head briefly. I rushed forward at the opportunity, the Wolf turning their head back to me quickly and raising the pistol slightly. I ducked under their arm, raising it and intending to jab a paw into their throat when they fired the pistol. I yelped at how close it was to my ear, the noise reverberating in my head as I stumbled back, clutching my ears. The Wolf stepped forward, and I let out a gasp as his paw slammed into my gut. I fell to my knees, the Wolf kicking me onto my back.

"Sorry about that Officer Whitney, but I am afraid this is where I bid you adieu." The Wolf's words were barely audible, likely shouted, and I rolled over only to watch helplessly as he walked past me and out the door.

A moment later Operators Keto and Larsson rushed in, saw me, and rushed over.

"Lance! You okay!?" Is shouted, and I nodded. I gestured to my ears, then mimed a gun firing. Lumi scowled, then knelt down next to Is. I saw her say something, though the ringing left it inaudible. Is nodded, then turned and dashed out of the room.

It felt like hours before Lumi led me out of the room and down the stairs, and I noted the Gray Fox was gone. I turned to her, thought I asked where the Fox had gone, but she didn't say anything or even gesture so I couldn't be sure.

At the bottom of the steps, I paused hesitantly, Lumi letting me do so, before I opened the door. She followed closely, and I could feel her gaze on me as I made to turn for the door when the spot Nick had been standing in gained my attention. I blinked at the sight of blood, then turned to Lumi. I might've asked why there was blood where Nick had been, though with my hearing still out I couldn't be completely sure.

Lumi's mouth moved in answer, and she quickly realized I still couldn't hear her when I nodded slowly with my eyes dancing around in nervousness. She hung her head, then just raised her paw and placed it on my shoulder. She spun me around, then pushed me forward and I frowned but didn't try to say anything as I headed for the door.

It took thirty minutes afterwards for my hearing to get back to normal, and in that time I learned Nick had been shot as well, but in the back, though the wound was superficial and unlikely to do any major damage. I had momentarily panicked as Lumi explained it to me before hearing the last part from her, and I had nodded slowly. I also told her about the Gray Fox and the Wolf.

She drove us back to the Precinct while Hasan and Nick were taken to the hospital to get their wounds taken care of. I was a bit surprised she didn't take me, what with having a gun go off so close to my head, but I figured she knew enough to be confident I'd be okay. Or at least, I hoped so.

As we came to a stop in the parking lot, she turned to me.

"Listen, Lance, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line, and it was wrong of me." I blinked in surprise, not quite certain where this was coming from.

"Um...thanks, Lumi. I'm sorry about how I reacted, as well. It's just...I don't know, Lumi, Nick's everything to me. I just get so worked up when I think of him in danger, and it's a little scary. I mean, what if one day I snap and actually do hurt or kill somebody because they say or do something?" I asked, genuine fear in my eyes and voice, and Lumi gave me a sympathetic look.

"You're scared because you worry you'll revert back to savage when somebody threatens your mate and you'll do something to drive them away." I could do nothing but blink at how understanding Lumi sounded.

"You...sound like you've been there." I remarked, Lumi huffing and letting a small smile touch her muzzle before it disappeared.

"I have. I've always had this...shall we say devotion to my family. Is, especially. I used to snap on a dime when we first started hanging out as friends. Believe it or not, it's how we got together. Some little runkata made a speciest remark about how Hares and Bunnies are known for being promiscuous and how a mammal would be better off with their own species. I was so, _so_ prepared to rip the little lutka to shreds, and I almost did, but Is stopped me." Lumi paused.

"How?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if Lumi was comfortable continuing but too curious to not ask.

"He spun me around by my uniform, pulled me down and kissed me. And I don't mean some weak chaste kiss like you see between two mammals who aren't sure or are embarrassed, I mean a full blown kiss. I think there was a bit of tongue, too." I nodded, an impressed look on my face, and Lumi looked nervous suddenly. "You aren't...against the idea, are you? Of a Pred and Prey being together?" I scoffed.

"Lumi, I think at this stage it'd be hypocritical of me to judge somebody for who they love. I'm happy, really." She looked surprised at that, and I continued. "I mean, I'll admit I was _surprised_ by it, but I wasn't ever against the idea. I've always been of the mind that who somebody loves isn't what matters. If they truly love them, if they would fight to the end for that mammal no matter what happened, who am I to say it's wrong just because they love somebody outside their species or, hell, even a mammal on the opposite end of the food chain from them? Now, I would obviously worry about the genetic aspect of it of course, as well as any...ahem, size differences, but other than that...what's the point of getting all worked up over something so trivial as who somebody's attracted to?"

"You are so lucky we are in this cruiser right now." Lumi suddenly remarked, and I arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked, Lumi huffing.

"Because I would be hugging you so hard right now." She answered, and I frowned slightly.

"I'm...not real big on the whole touching thing. I tend to only touch others if I have to." I said, Lumi arching an eyebrow.

"You touch Nick a lot." She pointed out, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's different. He's my Mate, of course I'm going to touch him a lot." I retorted, Lumi pausing momentarily at my words.

"Mate? As in with a capital M?" She asked, making me freeze up in nervousness.

"Y-yeah. He's the only one for me, so he's my Mate." I answered, my eyes flicking around in thought. "That is how it works...right?" I asked, suddenly unsure if I understood Fox Matehood correctly.

"What, you saying you've never been in a relationship before?" Lumi questioned, her tone one of guarded curiosity.

"Uh...no...?" I answered, my shoulders hunching up nervously and my gaze drifting away from the Vixen.

"Hm. Seems we're in the same boat then." I snapped my gaze back to Lumi in shock, my eyes wide and mouth open. She huffed softly in amusement at my expression. "It's true. Is is my first, both in terms of romantic relationships and...other things."

"Huh. We have a lot more in common than I thought." I remarked, Lumi chuckling.

"Yeah. I suppose we do." She agreed, silence falling between the two of us for a time.

Finally, after a few minutes, I glanced at the dash clock.

"We should probably go in and report." I said, Lumi nodding in agreement. "I do hope Wolford and Fangmeyer brought that mammal in." I remarked quietly as I opened the door, hopping down to the ground.

When we entered the Precinct, I was quite surprised at how subdued Clawhauser looked when he saw me and Lumi. I approached wearily, knowing that if something had the guy down, it was _bad_.

"Hey, Lance, Operator." He greeted, Lumi not speaking up on the fact she had a name. She could feel the mood change too.

"Clawhauser, buddy, what's wrong?" I asked, the chubby Cheetah hesitating.

"It's...it's Nick." _Instantly_ I felt my blood freeze, and a slowly dawning horror began to overtake me. Clawhauser apparently saw it in my face, and he was quick to correct himself. "No, he's fine, Lance, I swear! Larsson just called and said that Nick said to tell you that tonight might have to be postponed, whatever tonight was supposed to be." I let out a small breath of relief, then glared at the Cheetah.

"Why didn't you just say that instead of nearly giving me a heart attack!?" I asked, the Cheetah shrinking back at my shouting.

"I...I'm sorry, Lance, I didn't mean to worry you." My gaze softened at Ben's words, knowing he meant them and likely just hadn't been sure exactly what to say.

"I know Ben. I'm sorry for shouting." I apologized, the Cheetah nodding slightly.

"So...if I may ask, what was tonight gonna be?" He carefully asked, and I let out a small laugh that the question.

"Eh, you know, just going out. Nothing major." I answered easily, though Ben frowned at that.

"If it's nothing major, why did you seem so disappointed when he told you?" Lumi suddenly asked, making me nearly jump in surprise.

"What? I didn't seem disappointed...did I?" Lumi nodded.

"Yeah. What were you gonna do, Lance?" She asked, and I cast a brief glance at Ben.

"Tell you later." I answered after a moment, the Vixen grumbling to herself at the answer. "Anyway, nice seeing you Ben, but we should probably go report to Bogo and all that." I said, the Cheetah nodding.

"Oh yeah, he did not seem happy that two of his officers got shot in what was supposed to be an empty building. Watch your step, I'm not sure if we got all the shards of glass from his lamp up." Clawhauser warned, me and Lumi exchanging glances.

"Uh...sure. Thanks for the warning buddy." I said, Clawhauser nodding and lowering his gaze back to his computer as me and Lumi walked past his desk and towards the elevator.

We stepped into the giant metal box, Lumi pressing the button for the top floor and stepping back as the doors closed. When the doors opened on the top floor, I let Lumi step out first before following to Bogo's office. She knocked on the door, then stepped back.

"Come in!" Bogo shouted, Lumi glancing at me with an 'oh boy' expression before opening the door.

"Sir, we're here to report on the incident at the crime scene." She announced, the Cape Buffalo huffing in acknowledgement behind his desk. I stepped inside but remained by the door, feeling nervous about being in the room.

"Whitney, would you care to tell me what happened?" I hesitated, glancing at Lumi.

"I...think Operator Keto would be better equipped to do so." I answered, my gaze lowering to the floor. The room was silent for a moment before Lumi took a step close to me.

"Lance...you okay?" She asked, her voice quiet and her gaze worried when I raised my own to her.

"Yeah, it just hit me that Nick could have died today." I answered quietly, Lumi nodding and turning to Bogo.

"Is there something I should know, Operator?" Lumi shook her head in answer, and I smiled briefly.

"I heard shots fired while keeping an eye out for mammals with Operator Larsson while Officer Whitney took a mammal to the cruiser after they were found there. Officer Whitney rushed inside despite Larsson's warnings to the contrary, whereupon he found officers Wilde and Hasan. He went after the mammals responsible and... _subdued_ a Gray Fox." I hunched my shoulders slightly. "He encountered a Wolf, I believe he said it was, but was unable to subdue them due to having a firearm discharged next to his ear. The Wolf escaped, and we believe he took the Gray Fox with him." Bogo turned his gaze to me when Lumi finished.

"Is this true, Officer Whitney?" I glanced at Lumi briefly, then nodded.

"Yes sir." I answered, the Cape Buffalo keeping his gaze on me for a long moment before sighing and leaning back in his chair.

"Very well. Go do whatever it is you two do when you're bored." Me and Lumi nodded, and I let her exit first before I turned to follow her. "Except you Whitney. The bathroom still smells." I flushed, my eyes wide, and let out a nervous cough.

"Understood, sir." I said, closing the door behind me. Lumi seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh, and I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the elevator. "Oh come on, like you weren't the same way when you and Larsson hooked up."

"Okay, first of all, we hooked up in the winter, so that isn't fair. Second...okay, yeah, you're right." I smirked, then quickly dropped it as I remembered something.

"Hey, Lumi, I'm gonna go see Nick, okay?" The Vixen nodded as we stepped inside, and was silent for a long while. Finally, after the doors opened on the first floor, she spoke.

"Yeah, go check on your Mate. Try not to attack the doctors if they try to make you leave, though." I rolled my eyes, then chuckled.

"No promises." I joked as I headed for the front door, Lumi heading for the cubicles. I passed Clawhauser, the Cheetah remaining silent as I did so, and I stopped. "Hey, Ben, I'm going to see Nick. Call me if anyone needs me." I said, the Cheetah glancing up at me.

"Okay, Lance. I will." His tone was dismissive, and I sighed as continued on my way.

I paused as I stepped outside, taking a deep breath as I glanced around before descending the steps. I paused at the exit as I thought about where Zootopia Central was before turning right and walking.

A few blocks down from Precinct One I passed a small, sand colored Fox at a little stand.

"Hey, ya want a Pawpsicle?" He asked, making me blink in surprise. The word sounded familiar, but I ignored it and finally nodded.

"Sure. Two bucks, right?" I asked as I reached into my pocket. The Fox seemed to notice my uniform for the first time and perked up.

"Hey, you that Fox cop that they say's in a relationship with that Wilde fellow?" He asked, making me pause. Nick hadn't exactly told me a lot about his past as a conmammal, but enough to indicate he had more than enough enemies.

"Who's asking?" The Fox scoffed before raising his paws to the side in a 'isn't it obvious?' gesture.

"What, hasn't he or that Hopps Rabbit told you 'bout me?" I frowned in thought before realizing why exactly the word pawpsicle had sounded familiar.

"Uh...Finnick, right?"

"Yeah, man! Man, I never thought Nick would be into that, I gotta admit." I arched an eyebrow, slightly offended, and he held up a paw. "Don't get me wrong, I got no problem with it, I just never got that kinda vibe from him." I smiled.

"Thanks." I pulled the two dollars from my wallet, but the Fox held up a paw.

"Naw man, keep it. But just this once." He plucked a pawpsicle free and held it out. I blinked, surprised and slightly touched by the gesture, then smiled and took it.

"Thanks. Actually, I'm going to see him in Central now. You want to come with me?" The Fennec looked surprised at the offer, then frowned.

"What'd he do this time?" He asked, and I huffed.

"Well, I can't say much since it's still ongoing and all that, but basically, he got shot. He should be fine, from what I've been told so far, but I thought I'd go see him since I got nothing else to do." I paused in thought. "You know, that sounded better in my head."

"Nah, I know what you meant. The Todd's pretty insufferable at times." I frowned.

"No, that isn't what I meant. I meant that I _literally_ have nothing else to do. Even if I _wanted_ to do something else, which I would never, I couldn't." I explained, the Fennec nodding.

"Yeah, I get that. Tell him I said hey for me, would ya? I'd go, but I'm still holding out I'll sell these." I nodded.

"I will. Thanks." I said, dipping my head to the smaller Todd and continuing on my way to Central, the small red treat in my jaws and paws in my pockets.

I arrived a few minutes later, stepping inside and momentarily stopping at the stench of disinfectant. Shaking my head in disgust, I approached the counter at the other end of the room. Leaning against it casually, I waited to see if the nurse behind it would notice. When it became obvious she wouldn't, I cleared my throat. She looked up, blinking in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, officer! I didn't see you there!" I smiled briefly.

"It's fine. Haven't been here long anyway." The nurse glanced around quickly before returning her attention to me.

"Well, seeing as we had that other Fox officer come in, I presume you're here to see him?" She inquired, and I nodded.

"My Mate, yes." She hesitated, just for a second, but it was enough for me to catch and become nervous.

"Okay, second floor, room 221B." She said, and I smiled and nodded in thanks, then trekked over to the elevator and stepped inside. I pressed the button for the second floor, then crossed my arms and leaned against the wall as I waited. When they dinged open, I stepped out and glanced around briefly. I found a sign and, seeing that the room was to the left, began walking.

After a few minutes, I found it and stepped inside, nodding in greeting to Operator Larsson who sat in a chair with a slightly bored expression. He stood, stopping me and glancing at the curtains where I presumed Nick was.

"He might be a little loopy from the pain meds still, but he's otherwise fine. Clean through, missed the major stuff, thirty cal." I nodded and the Hare seemed to pause in thought. "Okay, I have some questions but first, what in the name of sanity have you got in your mouth?"

"It's a pawpsicle. I eat pawpsicles now. Pawpsicles are cool." Is looked unamused by my answer while I just grinned. "Always wanted to say that."

"I figured." Is remarked dryly, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he stepped past me, though a chuckle did escape him. I approached the curtain, drawing it back quietly to see Nick laying in the bed. He looked surprised to see me.

"Hey." I said gently as I approached, stopping right next to him.

"Hey." He echoed, a small smile touching his muzzle. "What's that?"

"I met your old pal Finnick on the way here. Bought a pawpsicle." I answered, Nick blinking.

"Really?" I nodded. "Huh. He stay behind or he coming in in a few minutes?" Nick asked, and I shrugged.

"He said he'd be staying with the cart, though he might come in later. How's the back?" Nick scoffed.

"A little sore, as to be expected with a gunshot wound, but the pain meds are doing their job." Nick answered, and I nodded.

"Good to hear." I bit my lip nervously, unsure if I should bring it up just yet. I sighed. "So, about tonight...?" Nick let out a sigh, then shook his head.

"Sorry, they said I'll be staying overnight to be sure there's no infection and whatnot." I groaned, then pulled the chair in the corner over and sitting down. "Hey, you aren't staying here overnight too." I made to argue, but Nick beat me to it. "You need sleep, and trust me, hospital chairs are not good for that. Or your back." I arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, amusement in my eyes.

"Well, when you're partnered to Judy Hopps, you tend to find yourself in a hospital from time to time. Whether it's you or her in the bed may vary, though." I huffed in amusement at the answer.

"Yeah, I figured it wouldn't be easy." I remarked, Nick shrugging. Or at least he tried to.

"You get used to it." I smiled, then sighed.

"You know you could have died today." I said, Nick blinking in surprise.

"Lance, I could die _any_ day. Any one of us could." I shook my head.

"No, Nick, you don't understand. I can't even _think_ about the idea of you dying without freezing in fear. And then you get shot, and you could have _died_." Nick looked confused, like he didn't understand why I was making such a big deal over something that could happen at any moment.

"Where are you going with this, Lance?" He asked, and I sighed.

"Nick, you are literally _everything_ to me. Before you came along, I was just some nobody living in an apartment who couldn't even get a job. And then I met you and my life changed. You gave me something to live for." Nick just looked even more confused, and it wasn't like I could blame him. It wasn't like I seemed to have a point aside from telling him what he meant to me. "I believe...it's time we go meet your mother."

"...How in the world does that correlate?" Nick asked, his confusion in full swing by now.

"I don't know! I'm not good at this stuff, okay?" Nick let out an affectionate huff, then chuckled.

"Alright, I think that's a good idea. I've been meaning to take you to meet her anyway. You'll like her." I smiled.

"If she's anything like you, I think we'll get along great." I remarked, Nick letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, I feel like you will." Nick agreed, his laugh dying down. We continued to talk for a few more hours until nearly eight at night, when a nurse came in to let me know visiting hours were gonna end soon. We said goodbye, Nick telling me he'd be home tomorrow night, and I left.

I arrived home soon, locking the door behind me and peeling the ZPD uniform shirt off. I tossed it onto the kitchen island, intending to pick it up later, when a small grunt surprised me into doing a double take. Judy sat at the counter, staring at me in shock, and I noticed she was staring more at my bare chest than me. I had put on some muscle, as would be expected of somebody who went to the police academy, though I didn't think it was noticeable. My gaze whipped to the right slightly as I noticed a shape rise up from where it had been just out of view.

"Ugh, he still keeps warm soda on hand. Geez, I never could stand tha-" the mammal froze when they made eye contact with me. I raised both paws to stop any words.

"Before anybody says anything, I have a question. Okay, Judy, I can understand you being here...but why the _hell_ did you let my mother in?"

 **Boom, cliffhanger! This Chapter kinda got away from me a bit, and I apologize about that. So yeah, that last line is supposed to indicate that Lance doesn't have a good relationship with his mother – or at least not as good as when Nick and I started – and I'll explain that next Chapter. I honestly practically gave up with Lance's little speech to Nick, which I gave an example of by Lance saying he wasn't good at that stuff. I had a point in mind, but I got distracted and it was too Lance to get rid of. I hope that made sense otherwise now you're even more confused. Sorry, getting off track! I just wanted to say go check out Hunter's Rules by CodeOne. It's amazing and hilarious and a very good twist on the normal 'Human in Zootopia' story. Very good laugh, especially Officer Barker. Speaking of which, if you excuse me, I have a Character to steal. Now, Imma go work on a bunch of Zootopian Assassins Chapters – no exceptions future me – because I've been slacking and I suddenly have ideas. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,400**


	8. Conflict and An Old Flame

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 8 of Tooth and Claw! I have wanted to do this for a little bit, but I needed to get Chapter 27 done for Zootopian Assassins – still need to get ahead again – so I haven't had time. This Chapter is gonna have Lance confronting his mother as teased last Chapter. I plan to have some major conflict between them for a long while after this Chapter, and which likely won't be resolved until Nick dies, if** ** _ever_** **. I have completed the very last Chapter of this story, not counting the Epilogue of course, so I know – as I always have – how this whole thing ends. It isn't happy, as I said in the beginning, and I'll give hints as to everything that may or may not transpire. The confrontation between Blake, Lance, and Ghost is much different than teased, and slightly similar to what I had in mind. So look forward to that, I suppose. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

"Before anybody says anything, I have a question. Okay, Judy, I can understand you being here...but why the _hell_ did you let my mother in?" I asked, keeping my gaze on the Vixen who looked just as surprised by me being there as I was that she was there.

"I was already here-"

"Shut up! I was asking Judy!" I shouted, both mammals looking shocked at my outburst. "Well?" I asked, turning my gaze to the Doe who looked beyond terrified at the drastic difference in how I usually was versus how I was now.

"Well, she was already here, and I figured you'd want to seek some comfort from your family." I snorted at Judy's answer, shaking my head.

"Yeah?" Judy nodded in confirmation. "Well I don't. Get out." I jerked my paw over my shoulder towards the door as I stepped over and picked up my shirt. I glanced up when nobody moved. "Well?"

"Well what?" My mother asked, making me sigh.

"Maybe I wasn't clear, _mother_." I spat out the word with obvious contempt, Judy looking between me and the Vixen with a horrified curiosity. "I want you to leave, and never come back." My mother blinked in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"But, Lance, I ju-" I raised my paw and jabbed a digit in her direction as I took a menacing step forward, lips curled in a snarl.

"I don't _care_ why you're here, I just care that you aren't _leaving_." I growled, my mother glancing at Judy briefly.

"Officer Hopps, some help?" She inquired, and I snapped my gaze to the Doe, as if begging her to get involved.

"Sorry, Miss Whitney, I think this is between you and your son." Judy said as she hopped down from the chair, walking between us and down the hallway. She paused by me. "I'm sorry, Lance." My expression softened considerably as she looked up at me, and I rubbed the top of her head reassuringly.

"It's okay Judy, you didn't know." I said, smiling at the Doe. She smiled back briefly, then resumed her walk and stepped into mine and Nick's bedroom. I stared for a few seconds and she walked back out, stepping into the bathroom. "There ya go." I said quietly to myself, turning my gaze back to my mother with loathing clear.

"Lance, we need to talk." She said, causing me to growl.

"Really? I kinda figured you'd said all you needed to the last time we spoke." I remarked, my mother wincing.

"Lance, please. I talked to a few of the...others like you I know, trying to see if there was anything I could say to either make you reconsider or at least try to gain some understanding between us. I wish I could be happy for you, Lance, I do, but you make it so hard when you just yell and scream and rage at me if I try to talk to you about it." She said. I slammed a paw against the wall, making her jump.

"Because you can't seem to understand! You ask me _why_ and _how_ but you never, not even once, stopped to consider that _I don't know!_ I was just as surprised as you when I realized I was attracted to Nick, but you treat it like something to be cured or something, and how could I _not_ be pissed at you!? Do you honestly think I _chose_ to be attracted to Nick!? No, I didn't, but I wouldn't trade him for _anybody_! Especially not-" I cut myself off, my voice carrying the hurt I still felt from what I'd almost mentioned. My mother's expression softened. "Eight years, mother. I loved her for eight years and I gave her everything I comfortably could. But as soon as I tried to be sensitive about what that _bastard_ grandfather of hers did, she left me because I wasn't acting like a boyfriend. After that, can you really blame me for getting curious what it'd be like with another Todd? Because yes, I entertained the thought, but I never actually considered it. But then I met Nick and everything changed. So far he has been the only mammal that I have found I can trust during my weakest moments, and that means a lot to me. So if you can't accept the idea that _maybe_ I love Nick because he's good both for and to me, I want nothing to do with you." I finished, turning my back pointedly. "You can come out now, Judy." The Doe hesitantly exited the bathroom, her gaze switching between me and my mother uncertainly. I heard the Vixen take a step closer to me hesitantly, but I ignored it. Then she decided to open her mouth.

"Lance, I just worry that you're wasting your time-" I spun, lashing out violently and catching the Vixen across the side of the head. She stood there, staring into space in shock, and I snarled as Judy stared in horror.

"Don't you _dare_ go there." I warned, my insides blazing with more anger than I knew what to safely do with. "I swear to god if you really say that and believe it, I will do _so much worse than a slap!_ " The vixen took a step back at my words, her eyes wide as she held a paw to her cheek. Her eyes moistened and she spun around, walking out the door with tears in her eyes. My chest was heaving, and I nearly lashed out again as I felt something touch my arm. I stopped when I saw it was Judy, staring at me with fear in her eyes and twitching nose, and I froze. I slowly lowered my arm and let it drop to my side, horror overcoming my anger briefly. "I'm sorry." I said weakly as I turned and leaned against the island, barely keeping myself from digging trenches in the wood. I looked down when I felt something touch me, and I smiled when I saw Judy's arms wrapped around my waist comfortingly.

"I know, Lance. I'm sorry for letting her in." Judy said, and I lowered a paw to hers.

"You didn't know, Judy. I'm not mad at you, I promise." I said as I removed her paws and turned, squatting down. "Just be sure to ask me next time you decide to do something involving me, yeah?" I paused to consider what I said. "Unless it's like, a surprise party or something. That's fine."

"I understand, Lance. Sorry I let her in." I frowned at the apology, then shrugged as I stood and turned.

"You did what you thought was right. I won't hold it against you...if you stop apologizing." I looked down with a friendly smirk, Judy smiling back.

"Deal." She said as she climbed up into a stool next to me, laying her head down on her arms. A comfortable silence settled between us, and I shivered. I looked down and realized I was still shirtless, and I glanced over to see Judy steal a glance towards me. I grinned.

"You know, if you want to stare, you could have just asked." Judy flushed, and I laughed as I pushed off from the island to go put some bed clothes on. "Be back in a second."

"Okay." Judy said weakly, her embarrassment extremely obvious. I shook my head in amusement as I stepped into the bedroom and pulled open the drawer.

I stepped out a minute or so later with a pair of pants and a shirt that was perhaps a little too snug, but it was comfortably so for me so it's what I was wearing. I leaned against the counter again as I took the spot I'd been in a few moments ago. I saw Judy glance at the shirt, and I shrugged.

"Get used to it. Snug shirts are all I got." I said, Judy blinking.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" She asked, making me snort.

"Not really. May not be obvious, but ADHD and _maybe –_ me and my mother never found out for absolute certainty – a very small amount of Autism says otherwise." Judy looked surprise at my words, and I chuckled. "I know, right? If I didn't tell you, you'd never know."

"I...well, not to seem rude or anything, but you don't seem like...that." Judy said, drawing a small smile from me.

"Oh, it's not a very noticeable amount, just enough to affect me. So, snug shirts." I said, pulling on the fabric a little. "Plus they're soft. I like soft things." My tail flicked absentmindedly and Judy glanced down at it briefly. "Always loved c-I mean, adorable things as well. Bonus points if they're soft too."

"You know you're allowed to _say_ 'cute', just not call a Rabbit or Hare cute, right? But calling other things cute or just saying the word for general purposes is fine in our presence." I nodded slowly, digesting the information before a small grin touched my muzzle.

"Oh, Nick is going to be so glad to hear that. Seriously, have you got any idea how many times he's had to hold his tongue around you? Some times literally, with his teeth, it's pretty funny to watch." I said, Judy looking horrified at the words.

"Oh god, I should _not_ have told you that." She groaned, and I let out a laugh at how despondent she sounded.

"Probably not. Hey, think Operator Keto is free?" I asked, Judy arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, why?" She asked, a tad suspiciously, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I may not seem like it, but I am still pretty pissed and I have no way to blow it off. Keto is the only one I know who I won't hurt no matter how hard I try." Judy looked offended by my answer, letting out a huff of annoyance.

"Uh, why don't you think I can handle you?" She asked, and I closed the distance until our noses were almost touching. I tapped her on the nose with a digit, surprising her.

"Because you are not an Operator. No offense, but they're better than any of the beat cops. So I trust myself not to hurt her when I'm trying more than I trust myself not to hurt you on accident." I answered, Judy frowning. She sighed.

"I suppose that makes sense." She grumbled, and I shrugged as I raised myself back up to my regular height. Judy looked down and thought, then tilted her head. "Hey, quick question, but why do you always have your feet angled outward?"

"Huh?" I asked, surprised by the suddenness more than the actual question.

"Your feet. They never face straight. Why?" Judy asked, and I shrugged.

"Just how they are. Having my feet straight is uncomfortable. So, therefore, they angle outwards." I answered, Judy letting out a thoughtful hum. "So, shall we see if Keto is available?" Judy nodded after a moment, and I turned and headed for the door. The clothes I had on would be fine for going out, even if the pants were obviously to be slept in and not worn outside.

"Hey, where's she live, anyway?" Judy asked, and I paused in thought, raising my gaze to the ceiling as I tried to remember.

"Tundra Town." I answered after a few moments, opening the door. "You wanna go with me or go home? I don't really mind either way."

"I guess I'll go with you. Make sure nothing goes too far." I arched an eyebrow at the last bit, and Judy hastily backtracked. "I mean, you know, nobody gets too hurt or anything." She said, and I nodded in understanding.

"Probably a good idea." I said, turning to wait. Judy hopped down from the chair and stepped out the door, and I followed her. I shut the door behind me and glanced around before stepping onto the sidewalk. I pulled my phone from my pocket and scrolled through the contacts. Lumi had given me her number a few months back in case I wanted to talk to her about anything or just had a question she could help me with. The Vixen picked up on the first ring.

" _You need something, Lance?"_ She asked, and I hesitated as Judy glanced towards me from whatever she was doing on her own phone.

"Yeah. My mother came over and...well, I need to hit something otherwise I don't know what." Lumi chuckled at that, and I frowned.

" _You need to hit something...and thought to call me? An Operator?"_ She asked, her tone incredulous, and I sighed.

"Yes. I trust myself not to hurt you more than anybody else." I answered, silence falling between the two of us for a long moment. "Oh, bring something for armed combat. I'm feeling particularly...you know what, ignore that last bit. I can't think of a word." Lumi laughed, which drew a chuckle from me.

" _I have a few training knives I like to practice with, if that's fine."_ The Vixen said, and I couldn't stop the excited grin that formed.

"That will be _perfect_." I remarked, Judy glancing up at me.

" _...You know you're freaky at times, right?"_ Lumi asked, and I let out a small noise of amusement.

"Oh, you better believe I know it. It's amazing the way people will leave you alone if you threaten to kill them in a perfectly straight and bored expression and tone." The was dead silence from both Judy and Lumi at that, and Judy just stared in shock. "Not that I ever _would_ , but you know." I hastily added.

" _I repeat: you are freaky. Probably why you're so much fun to hang around."_ Lumi remarked, drawing a surprised hum from me.

"Me? Fun to be around?" I asked, the Vixen scoffing.

" _Well, what would you rather I say? It would be a lie if I called you annoying...well, mostly. Usually you're more a refreshing kind of annoying, though."_

"I don't think that's a thing..." I said a bit unsurely.

" _Shut up it is now."_ Lumi said, and I pulled the phone from my ear and stared, a bit surprised.

"Okay..."

" _Lumi, who are you talking to?"_ I tilted my head at Is' voice.

" _Lance. Go back to sleep mister 'five minutes'."_

" _Hey! I'll have you know that's impressive for Hares!"_ I flushed as I realized what they were discussing, then pressed the speaker option and held the phone out a bit from me. _"What's the Todd want, anyway, that he has to call at such an ungodly hour interrupting mandatory cuddle time?"_ Judy stared in horror at the phone and I smiled.

"Hey guys, perhaps I should have mentioned this first, but you're on speaker." The was a moment of pure, unbroken silence from both me and Judy and Lumi and Is, until Is decided he didn't quite like that information.

" _Why did you put us on speaker you son of a b-"_ I quickly pressed mute, waiting a long moment before hesitantly clicking it again. _"-Dra åt skogen and släng dig i backen you sladdertacka!"_ I arched an eyebrow and glanced at Judy, who shrugged.

"Yeah, you're gonna need to speak Common, otherwise the insults are lost on me." I said, a sigh escaping the phone – possibly Is, though it could have been Lumi – and I glanced at Judy again.

" _I'll meet you at the Precinct. Be there in the next five minutes."_ I frowned.

"Don't you live in Tundra Town?" I asked, my tone surprised.

" _...We're at a hotel."_ Lumi said after a moment, and I tilted my head.

"Uh, wh-"

" _Do you always question everything?"_ Lumi interrupted.

"...Pretty much, yeah. Probably a reason only like...three of my teachers liked me." I answered, Judy having an eyebrow arched when I glanced at her.

" _Is that...a specific grade or...?"_

"Out of all of them, yes. From kindergarten to tenth grade." I answered as I began to walk to the Precinct was, Judy right behind me.

" _Well okay then."_ Lumi said, possibly to herself, and I huffed in amusement. _"I'll see you in a few, Lance. Try to get there in one piece."_

"Hey!" I said in mock hurt, Lumi snorting before disconnecting the call. I chuckled as I pocketed the electronic device, then looked over at Judy. She hesitated, clearly wanting to say something.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but who were you talking about earlier? When you mentioned 'eight years'?" She asked, and I hesitated, though more from indecision than actually not wanting to tell her. "You don't have to explain, if you don't want to, Lance."

"No, no, it's fine. I guess I might as well tell ya." I said, shaking my head slightly. "So my mother and me – back when we were still on good terms – went over to a friend's home, which was more an apartment, but it was a decent sized apartment. They were Tigers, and, believe it or not, I met the cub and I had a crush, instantly. After a few visits I found out it was mutual. I was only seven at the time, but jeez was I smitten. Fast forward eight years of being together and her grandfather..." at this point I trailed off, uncomfortable with the word I wanted to use. "He did things. Things no grown mammal should do to a cub, especially their own granddaughter. I, after being told, wanted _nothing_ more than to be locked in a room with him. I figured I could show him just what kind of mistake he'd made. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately in this case, he got arrested before I could find out more. I tried to be subdued, be sensitive about subjects that would still be uncomfortable for my girlfriend, and she decided I wasn't interested in her anymore and – behind my back when I'd never even called another mammal except my mother beautiful to show I only had eyes for her – began to see somebody else and only told me a little while later. To say I was heartbroken is an understatement. I became even more socially withdrawn. My mother was worried I'd become depressed, so she was careful about what she said and did. I think she was secretly relieved I'd stopped seeing a Tigress, but I never had the stomach to confront her about it because she never brought it up or anything." I finished, Judy looking torn between comforting me and being angry about something probably having to do with me, though whether it was the story or something else I wasn't quite sure.

"I'm sorry you had to have that happen to you, Lance." She finally said, and I shrugged.

"Eh, I'm mostly over it now. I'm more still upset over what happened to her than what happened between us." I said, Judy humming in thought.

"Is that why you said you've never been in a relationship before?" I hesitated in answering the Doe, finally sighing.

"Something like that." I finally answered, Judy nodding to show she understood I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Though we were still on pretty good terms last we talked, if it makes you feel better. More miscommunication than anything." Judy remained silent, and I didn't say anything else either, and we eventually arrived at the Precinct with only a few seconds to spare. As soon as we finished climbing the stairs Lumi came into view with her tactical suit and everything. I assumed she'd worn it to the hotel, though for what reason I wasn't sure. She climbed the stairs opened the doors, and we stepped inside. Judy waved to the Lion at the front desk and he waved back, albeit not very enthusiastically. Me, Lumi, and Judy stepped into the gym and the Vixen was quick to point Judy to the wall, just to be safe even if we would be in the center of the room.

"Alright, you ready?" Lumi asked as we stepped onto the mat, and I grinned.

"Been ready for the past few mi-" I ducked under a kick as Lumi spun about suddenly, aiming her sweep for my head. "Minutes." I finished, Lumi huffing at my reaction. She surged forward, throwing a quick jab at my head. I blocked it easily, sending a quick punch into her shoulder. She stumbled back and used the force of the blow to turn herself, a hard plastic combat knife in her paw when she was facing me again. I grinned.

"Bet you can't disarm me." She said, and I shrugged as I widened my feet a bit.

"Didn't anybody ever teach you not to make makes against odds with more than a ten percent chance of going in the other mammal's favor?" I asked teasingly, Lumi rolling her eyes slightly.

"Depends. Nobody ever teach you not to fight somebody better than you?" The question was clearly rhetoric, and Lumi charged forward before I could even answer with a smart response. I easily deflected the first swing and ducked under the next, closing the distance and gripping Lumi's wrist. I raised it above me and twisted, forcing Lumi to bend over as I pulled her arm behind her and ripped the knife free, spinning it in my paw and planting the point to the back of her neck. Lumi froze and I held the position for a few seconds before releasing her, stepping back in case she retaliated and flipping the knife into a standard grip with a slight grin on my muzzle. Lumi raised herself up slowly before turning to face me. "How...?" She trailed off, and my grin slipped as I realized she was shocked almost into silence.

"Well, I've always been good with knives. Ask Ursula and she'll tell you a story about the first time we did the disarm drill against a blade. I was the only one who had fun that day, though mostly because I got to show off. Don't get to do that often." I answered, shrugging nonchalantly as I glanced towards Judy. She was staring with just as much shock as Lumi. I grunted as, with my distraction of glancing towards Judy, Lumi charged forward and wrapped her arms around my waist, lifting me up and preparing to slam me down. I kicked the backside of her knees, forcing her legs to give out and sending us to the ground in almost a complete reverse of what would have been our positions. I straddled her hips and raised the fake knife in my paw, preparing to bring it down. With a sharp jab, I froze and slowly looked down. I groaned at the fake knife touching my stomach, frowning at Lumi before standing.

"One to one, Lance. Let's see those moves." She grinned as she stood, both of us backing away a small bit. I glanced at Judy again, saw her watching in awe at the relatively even fight, and I quickly turned back to Lumi as she charged, once more taking advantage of my being distracted. I felt adrenaline surge and time seem to slow as I took in as many things as I could to help myself. I noted the way Lumi kept her blade secure in her paw, the way her eyes focused on me and where they aimed, the speed at which she charged, and even the way her feet touched the ground as she came at me.

Time resumed its normal speed quickly. I deflected a swipe calmly and ducked under a punch, spinning as I did so, and brought the blade up and sent a quick jab into Lumi's side. As I came up behind the Vixen I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up and over me, slamming her onto the ground upper back first and flipping over to stand. She picked herself up and I sent a kick to the side of her head, spinning her around. She quickly faced me again, paws coming up into a ready stance, only to realize her paw was empty. She looked at her paw then back to me, and I held up her blade with a smug grin. She growled in annoyance, but nevertheless charged me again. I ducked under an angry swing, tripping Lumi up and quickly pinning her. I placed one of the blade tips against her chest and the other blade against her neck in a reverse grip, grinning down at her. She sighed.

"Well, there's my moves. How will you respond, Operator?" I asked, releasing Lumi quickly and standing. She stood and brushed herself off, then grinned at me.

"Take away the knives and what do you have?" She asked in answer, and I – with some minor difficulty from the bulk of the grips – held both knives in a single paw and showed off my claws. I clacked my jaws as well.

"Same as any other Predator. I'm not nearly as skilled in paw to paw combat as I am with a knife or some guns, though, so I think you've got the advantage there." I answered, Lumi nodding. "So, Judy, you been entertained?" I asked, turning to face the Doe.

"Yes. Definitely." She answered, staring in awe at both me and Lumi. "Remind me to never piss either of you off." She joked, and I glanced at Lumi.

"Hopps, if I have to remind you, it is being already too late." The Vixen said lightheartedly, clearly meaning it as a joke, but I instantly felt a little unnerved by the words. Lumi paused to consider she had said. "It is being funny the way you can say something in your head, and it _sounds_ fine, but it comes out and it absolutely is not fine."

"Oh I know the feeling." I remarked, chuckling softly. "Seriously, you'd be amazed at how many fights I nearly got in because I didn't want to deal with some of my classmates in middle and high school that day. Punched one of them in the face, once. I did give him ample warning, though." Judy and Lumi blinked in surprise at that, but ignored it.

"Well, I feel like this is being enough for tonight. You okay, Lance?" Lumi asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine now. I'll see you whenever, Lumi." I said in farewell as I stepped out from the gym with Judy close behind. I glanced at her when she continued to follow me, but then remembered the Grand Pangolin Arms was in the same direction as mine and Nick's house. We parted at the apartment building, and I continued on my way home with a small smile on my muzzle. I'd certainly had fun with the little mock fight against Lumi. I wasn't even paying attention as I approached where the sidewalk deviated towards my house, only stopping when I bumped into something large and furry.

"Oh, sorry off-" the mammal cut themselves off when they saw me, and I looked up and felt my breathing begin to stutter in shock. "Lance?" They said in shock, looking me up and down.

"Si..."

 **And that does it for Chapter 8 of Tooth and Claw! The last line is not Spanish, it's a nickname, I promise. Yes, Lance's little backstory segment on the girlfriend he had is – much like a great deal with Lance – a mirror aspect of me. That same exact thing happened to me once, same timeframe and everything, but there's no animosity between me and her. I freely admit I could have been less subdued in how I acted around her, and she admits she could have done better to understand what I was doing. I was overly subdued; never told her I loved her, never hugged or touched her unless she initiated it, and I was overall just extremely awkward because I'm normally so spontaneous and forward that it was difficult to be considerate of how what I said or did affected her. But we're still good friends, so please don't say anything in critique of her. It's just as much my fault as hers, if not more so because she had no control over it, so if anyone deserves harsh words it's me. I loved – and still do – her deeply and I wish nothing but the best for her in life, because I know she deserves it after what she went through. I will not disclose names and I will be changing the name of the character based on her, just in case she ever finds this which is a bit possible. I did indeed want to absolutely murder that man when I found out, too, so perhaps it's a good thing they waited so long to tell me. The character he meets at the end** ** _is_** **the Tigress, in case you guys are curious, but that's all I'll spoil about what happens next mainly because I have no clue and I need to work on other things like right now. Anyway, that's enough of that, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,134**


	9. Love Challenged

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 9 of Tooth and Claw! I figured I'd work on this since I got Chapter 28 of Zootopian Assassins done only an hour or two prior to writing this AN, so here you go! I hope you guys like this Chapter, and I am happy to announce there will be no love triangles in this fic. Lance is a loyal mammal and would't just go behind Nick's back for an old flame, no matter how small the incident. I'm going to try to purposefully drag out the meeting between Lance and the Tigress, so if it seems slow that's why. This is gonna be an attempt by me to show how hurt Lance is, even now, by what happened with him and the Tigress, because he was extremely hurt by her. Lance is a believer in loyalty to a loved one above everything. His belief is that even if you don't love them anymore, you should at least tell them as such instead of cheating to make things easier and less hurtful. Now, I know I said there are no love triangles, and I mean that, but that doesn't mean Lance still doesn't have feelings for the Tigress. You'll see what I mean when you read it. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

"Si..." I whispered in shock, staring at the Tigress in front of me with wide eyes. She looked just as shocked to see me, and I hesitantly glanced at the door to where I lived.

"Hey." She said after a moment, smiling unsurely.

"Hey." I repeated, feeling awkward.

"So how have you been?" She asked, lifting her arms out and letting them flop back to her sides awkwardly.

"Good, good. You?" I asked, genuinely curious how she had been.

"I've been doing fine." She answered, licking her lips nervously.

"And...Tony?" She winced at that, then shook her head.

"It only lasted about a month. Been single since." She said, and I nodded. That was what I had been afraid would happen.

"Do you...want to come in?" I asked, dipping my head towards my house. She hesitated.

"Well, I wouldn't want to put you out..." She said, and I shrugged.

"It's fine. I won't mind a quick catch up." I said, already making my way to the door. I unlocked it and stepped inside, turning to see if the Tigress was following only to find her still standing on the sidewalk. "Well, come on." I said, and she hesitated still. Finally, she nodded and approached, stepping inside. I closed the door behind me, then stepped into the living room. "Make yourself comf-" I stopped what I was saying as I turned to see her looking at the wall of the hallway, her head tilted. I winced when I realized she was looking at the blood stain. Neither me or Nick had seen fit to remove it, and now we liked where it was. It was important.

"What happened here?" She asked, pointing to the mark.

"Uh, well, you see..." I trailed off, suddenly finding myself unable to tell the Tigress I was Mated. "I...will tell you later." She narrowed her eyes, but nodded and stood. She approached me, her expression curious.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" She asked, slipping past me and sitting down on the couch, and I joined her after a brief hesitation. Why couldn't I just tell her I was Mated?

"Well, I decided that I couldn't handle any more failure at school." I began, the Tigress blinking.

"You dropped out?" She asked, disbelief in her voice. I nodded. "But, Lance, you always wanted to be a scientist, all that fancy stuff." She said, making me sigh.

"I just couldn't take it anymore, Sivannah. Trust me, I wanted to keep going, but I couldn't." I said, Sivannah nodding in understanding. "But, just recently, I became a cop." I added, the Tigress perking up at that.

"Lance, that's amazing!" She exclaimed, pride clear in her voice and expression. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, feeling warm at her praise. "So what about you? What have you been up to?" I asked, Sivannah hesitating.

"I...um...I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with my life." She admitted, and I shrugged.

"Nothing to be ashamed of there. Hell, you think I ever thought about being a cop? No, I did not. But here I am, a proud member of the Zootopia Police Department, and with actual friends I can count on. You're two years younger than me, Sivannah, you're fine." I said comfortingly, the Tigress smiling gratefully.

"Oh, I know that, Lance, I just always thought I would know what I wanted. But now I don't and I don't know what to do." It was obvious the Tigress was upset by this fact, and I huffed.

"Sivannah, it's _fine_. You will decide what you want out of your life, and, knowing you, you will absolutely get what you want." The Tigress opened her mouth to retort, then closed it and smiled shyly.

"Well, I do know one thing I want in my life." She said a bit nervously, clearly embarrassed to bring it up.

"Oh? What would that be?" I asked, the Tigress hesitating. She very slowly leaned forward and I leaned back back in response until gravity was too much and I fell back. She continued forward, eventually hovering over me.

"What do I want, Lance? I want you." She said, leaning closer to me. I placed a paw against her chest and held her back, a small spark of anger taking root in my chest at the words.

"Well it's about time, Sivannah!" I exclaimed, the Tigress blinking in shock.

"Excuse you?" She asked, not quite understanding what I meant. I pushed her up and away, standing and backing away a few steps.

"I loved you for _eight years,_ Sivannah! I showed you I had eyes for only you in all of that period, and yet you _still_ went behind my back the _moment I tried to be sensitive about what happened to you!_ Well you're too late! I've moved on!" I tossed my phone onto the couch, Sivannah looking down at it. She raised her gaze back to me, unsure what I was doing. "Well go on! Look!" I shouted, the Tigress hesitantly picking up the phone. She turned it on and swiped to unlock it – still needed to get a password for the thing – and pulled up my photos. She scrolled through them, her eyes flicking between the images as hurt filled her eyes. She finally turned it off and set it down, her eyes looking ready to burst.

"You really did move on..." She whispered, as if shocked by the fact.

"Yes, I did. And you know what, Sivannah? I know for a fact Nick would never go behind my back!" I said angrily, snatching my phone up and storming down the hall. I slammed the door to my bedroom shut and sat down on the bed. My chest was heaving and my paws were clenched. I was _pissed_ , but I didn't know why. I knew it wasn't right to have snapped at her like I had, not matter the reason or how valid it was. I sighed.

I couldn't be sure how long passed before a knock at my door told me the Tigress still hadn't left.

"Lance, can I come in?" She asked, and I hesitated in replying. I eventually stood and approached the door. Pulling it open, I looked the Tigress in the eyes as I crossed my arms.

"What?" I asked snappily, the Tigress faltering. I winced and let my expression soften, dropping my arms. "Si, I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that." I said, the Tigress shaking her head.

"No, Lance, I do. You're right. I went behind your back and I cheated on you. It wasn't right, but I was young and stupid and I didn't know what to do with your sudden apparent disinterest in me, so I sought somebody who would show me interest. It's not your fault." She said, looking genuinely ashamed.

"Oh I know that." I said, turning back around and sitting back down on my bed. Sivannah looked surprised by my words but said nothing. "But do you really think I ever held anything against you?" Sivannah blinked.

"Well..." She trailed off, still standing across the threshold from entering my bedroom. She glanced down the hallway.

"Okay, I have no idea what that was. It just came from nowhere. I promise I'm not normally so snippy." I said with a light chuckle, Sivannah smiling lightly.

"I apologize for coming onto you without bothering to ask if you were seeing anybody. I just...I don't know, it's been almost, what, ten years since I last saw you?" I nodded. "Yeah, close to ten years, Lance. And in those few years I came to realize I never stopped loving you." I smiled softly at her words, then gestured for her to enter.

"I never stopped loving you either. Heck, I still do, Sivannah, but I can't go behind Nick's back. Especially not right now, what with him being in the hospital." I said, the Tigress blinking in surprise.

"What happened to him?" She asked as she hesitantly stepped across the threshold, looking worried.

"Took a...thirty caliber, I believe they said, to the chest. Clean through and he only has a ten or so percent chance of dying, so he's got that going for him at least." I answered, the Tigress stopping in front of me. "You know, I met him completely on accident. My old apartment complex had somebody's apartment get broken into and he knocked at my door to ask me some questions. It was instant attraction on my part." I said, a smile on my muzzle. Sivannah hesitantly sat down next to me, the bed creaking under her weight, but holding.

"So, what happened then?" She asked, and I winced as I recalled how the first 'date' could have ended.

"Well, we went to the park a few days later on a sort of 'get to know each other' type excursion. It wasn't really a date, per say, but it could have been if we hadn't wanted to get to know each other first. I...told him about my past. He more or less did the closest thing to comforting me he could, seeing as he barely knew me, and I kissed him. Not sure why, just one of those spontaneous things I'm good at. To say I was horrified would be an understatement. I mean really, we hardly knew each other, and here I was kissing him!" I laughed at that, Sivannah chuckling as well. "I ran, another thing I'm good at, and sat at a gazebo for a few hours in mortification. It began to rain, but I didn't really care. Eventually, Nick came back and found me. He gave me a ZPD application slip and I may have...kinda...gave him a running jump hug that ended with us on the muddy ground." Sivannah snorted at my embarrassment with the last part and I let out a whine.

"Oh come on, it's funny! I mean, seriously, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" I flushed at her words, a small smile trying to form on my muzzle.

"Thanks." I said, knowing full well I was acting like a kit with a crush and, in a way, I was. Sivannah was certainly beautiful, and I did still love her, but I was Mated. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

"Lance, I know you're mated, and I'm happy you found somebody, but...I don't know, can I at least have my friend back?" Sivannah asked, and I paused to consider her words. I _did_ miss being her friend, but I also didn't want to send mixed signals or anything. Our previous relationship was a perfect example of what happened when you did that.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind being your friend again." I said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'friend'.

"I'm fine with that." She said, obviously not but unwilling to jeopardize my relationship with Nick. She stood. "Wanna go out to eat tomorrow? Maybe catch up a little?" She asked, wording it like she didn't mind if we did or not. Time with Nick, however, had helped me learn to read mammals. It was obvious she really wanted me to say yes.

"Yeah, sure. I'll have to go see Nick at three or so, though." I said, Sivannah nodding.

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, moving to leave.

"Hey, before you go, you want something to eat or anything?" I asked, Sivannah pausing.

"Well, if it's okay with you..." She trailed off uncertainly, and I laughed softly.

"Of course it's fine. What're friends for, right?" I asked, both of us pausing at the words, though for different reasons. I still felt awkward using the word 'friend', even with mammals I would consider friends. Likely from all the years of not trusting anybody. Sivannah looked saddened by the words but didn't say anything, though I could tell she didn't want to just be friends with me and instead likely wanted something like we'd once had.

"Right." She agreed awkwardly, nodding. I stood and opened the door, stepping out with the Tigress right behind me.

I stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking around.

"Well, unfortunately, we don't have anything I can cook, at least not well, but we do have snacks." I said as I closed the fridge and stepped over to the pantry, pulling it open and leaning against the frame as I looked around. "Or...not. I swear Nick just went and bought more stuff about a week ago."

"How long ago?" Sivannah asked.

"About a...oh, that was close. Yeah, sorry, not falling for that one." I said, Sivannah growling in annoyance.

"Dang. Almost." She muttered as I turned. I rolled my eyes in amusement as I approached the couch.

"Okay, so we're out of stuff that I can make safely, and we're also out of snacks. What now?" I asked, then pausing as I considered why I was asking Sivannah what we were going to do. She paused to consider something herself, then turned to me.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked. I checked my phone and then looked back to her.

"Almost twelve." I answered casually, Sivannah's eyes widening. She sprang up quickly.

"Oh, jesus! I gotta go! I forgot my mother was coming by to visit, since she was in the District!" She said, giving me a quick hug before heading for the door.

"At this hour?" I asked, confused why Sivannah's mother would be visiting at this time.

"Nurse, remember?" Sivannah answered.

"Oh, right." I said, nodding absentmindedly. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Sivannah agreed as she closed the door behind her, leaving me standing there with a frown. I turned and leaned against the couch, falling to my knees with a groan. I lightly beat my head against the back of the couch.

"Why does fate hate me?" I said to nobody in particular, letting out a whimper at my luck. I got Mated to somebody who I loved and who loved me back, only to run into my ex only a few years later. It made me wonder what I'd done to piss off the Celestials, namely Karma and Serendipity. Sure, Serendipity was technically a Lapine Celestial, but she still controlled luck for all mammals. Surely I'd done something to make her angry at me, though I couldn't imagine what. Karma, on the other paw, was a fickle Canine. You could never tell what she'd do to you on any given day, more so than the other Celestials.

I paused as I realized I was entertaining the idea of there actually _being_ Celestials, then scoffed. Sure, I didn't believe, but it didn't hurt to wonder. I lowered my head with a small whine.

The next morning I raised my head with extremely sore knees and growled as I realized I'd fallen asleep – or accidentally knocked myself out – on the couch.

 _'Great. And I have a da-no, wait, a meet up Sivannah later. Even greater. And then I have to walk to the hospital from wherever we go to see Nick. Best. Day. Ever for my legs.'_ I thought with a grumble, painfully raising myself up to a stand and stumbling towards the bedroom. I opened it and shuffled towards the closet, my shoulders slumping at the lack of clean clothes when I opened it. Well, matching ones anyway. I sighed and crossed my arms as I thought.

After a few moments of consideration I shrugged and grabbed one of the many form fitting shirts I owned, then grabbed the closest to a matching pair of pants I had clean. Hopefully it would match enough, even though Sivannah was well aware of my lack of ability to match clothes. I'd gotten better, though not by much.

I changed, then stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway then into the bathroom. I didn't usually care much for appearance on a casual outing, but Sivannah was one of the few friends I had and I wanted to make myself at least a little presentable.

I stepped out at least ten minutes later, the longest amount of time I'd worried over my appearance _ever_. I paused, then looked back inside at the mirror above the sink. I reached up and ruffled the fur on top of my head a little, then nodded. That was a bit more me.

Somebody knocked at the door and I glanced at the clock, wondering if I'd set a time and forgotten for my meet up with Sivannah. I approached the door and opened it, not entirely unsurprised to see the Tigress standing there. She raised her paw in greeting awkwardly.

"Hey." She said, smiling a little.

"Hey." I said, both of us standing there for a long moment. I coughed awkwardly. "So, where do you wanna..." I trailed off when I realized Sivannah was staring a bit lower than my head. I looked down, panic flashing through me briefly as I wondered if a certain something was catching her attention. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it wasn't that, then looked at my shirt. Was that it? "I can change, if you'd like." I offered, Sivannah's gaze snapping up to me.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was staring!" She apologized, her expression one of horror.

"Hey, I won't fault you for it. Seriously, I catch _myself_ staring sometimes." I said, Sivannah blinking at that. She snorted, apparently finding amusement in that, and I rolled my eyes with a huff.

"Well, still, sorry. It's just...you put on some muscle." Sivannah muttered the last part, though not exactly quietly.

"Yeah, the police academy will do that to you. That and I'm friends with a pair of Operators." I said, Sivannah tilting her head.

"Operators...?" She questioned, making me blink. I hadn't realized the existence of Operators wasn't very well known.

"Yeah, sorta like Special Weapons And Tactics, but better. They're the guys we call in as a last resort, like with possible bomb or terrorist threats to clear the area." I said, Sivannah frowning.

"So they're basically just SWAT with better training and for more dangerous scenarios." She commented.

"That's a simplification if I've ever heard one, but yes. Operators Keto and Larsson apparently like me, which I'm assuming is what keeps them around. Not really sure." I shrugged, Sivannah arching an eyebrow.

"Mammals actually like you?" She asked jokingly, making me roll my eyes with a chuckle.

"Funny." I said, stepping back. "Wanna come in?" I asked, Sivannah blinking.

"Oh, right, sorry. I thought we'd go to, uh...you still like McClawnolds, right?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, though I haven't been in forever." I answered, letting out a small huff as I wondered if I could even recall the last time I'd been.

"Alright, shall we go, then?" I nodded, Sivannah turning and stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Just give me a second, let me grab something." I said, turning and jogging down the hall and into the bedroom. I opened a drawer on the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed my badge, just in case. I hesitated as I thoughtlessly reached for the HK45, wondering if it would be a bit much. Figuring it was better to be safe than sorry, I picked it up, then grabbed the holster and affixed that to my hip. I stepped out of the room and quickly exited the building, closing the door behind me. Sivannah glanced at the firearm.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" She asked, though she said it in more of a curious way than anything.

"Hopefully not, though you can never be too safe." I answered, Sivannah nodding in agreement.

"I guess that makes sense." She said. "To McClawnolds, then."

"To McClawnolds." I agreed. We began to walk, and I wondered if anybody would think we were together. Hopefully not, though I knew at least one mammal would assume so.

After a few minutes of walking, Sivannah cleared her throat.

"Just so you know, my mother thought it'd be nice to come along." She said, and I nodded.

"Okay." I said, Sivannah blinking.

"You...don't have a problem with that?" She asked, her head tilted when I looked up at her.

"Why would I? We're just catching up, aren't we?" I saw a small amount of hurt and sadness flash through Sivannah's eyes briefly, and then it was gone just as soon as it had appeared.

"Well, you know, I just didn't know what you'd think about that." She said, looking ahead. I did the same, wondering if I'd said the wrong thing. Sure, I could tell she wanted to be more than friends, but I couldn't go behind Nick's back like that. I refused to do something so cruel as that. I winced when I realized that was exactly what had ended mine and Sivannah's relationship almost ten years ago, even if I was technically to blame for her doing it in the first place.

We arrived after a few minutes longer, and I made to open the door, but Sivannah beat me to it and stepped inside. I faltered, wondering if she didn't want me to hold the door or if she just didn't want to accidentally give the wrong impression to others. I followed her as she made her way towards the back, where a familiar Tigress sat. She looked up, her expression lighting up in joy when she saw me.

"Hey, Lance! God, it's been forever!" She said as she stood, lifting me off the ground as she pulled me into a hug.

"Bonnie...can't...breath." I said horsely, the Tigress quickly placing me back down.

"Oh god, sorry Lance. It's just been so long and I got excited and-" I raised a paw to quiet her, the Tigress tilting her head in curiosity slightly.

"Bonnie, it's fine. Don't worry about it." I said with a smile, the Tigress nodding and sitting back down. I climbed up into the booth, Sivannah sitting down next to me. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fine. Isaac, though..." She trailed off, obviously not wanting to say something bad about the male.

"And to think he used to be so nice." I remarked, contempt clear in my voice. We'd been friends for a few years, until he'd started acting like some stupid punk. "How mammals can change so drastically in so short a time."

"You really don't like him anymore, do you?" Sivannah asked from my right, her voice soft, like she was trying to seem polite but was inwardly upset by something.

"I don't like a lot of mammals. Punks like him are definitely high on the list of the kinds of mammals I hate the most." Sivannah's paws clenched visibly, her lip twitching as she let out a small growl.

"He's still my brother." She said, her tone carrying a noticeable edge. And a challenge. A challenge to say something else bad about him.

"And? I don't know if you forgot, Sivannah, but he slapped your mother for no reason. The Tigress that treated him like her own cub even when he wasn't, and he slapped her because she freaked out over him getting arrested for drug possession while still a minor. I got no respect for mammals like him." I said, Sivannah taking a deep breath as she stood.

"Lance, what is your problem?" She asked, making me blink.

"I'm...sorry?" I said, not quite understanding.

"What. Is. Your. Problem? You used to be so kind and caring, and now you sit there spewing off insults to my brother like it's nothing. So what's wrong?" I sighed, not wanting to answer her but knowing I had to.

"Alright. I changed, Sivannah. I grew up, and I realized the world didn't really care how I felt or what I thought was right. Do I wish I hadn't changed? Hell yes. I want nothing more than to go back to being a kit who knows nothing about how the world is. But the world gave me you. And Nick. And I am thankful for that." I said, Bonnie looking at me in confusion.

"Who's Nick?" She asked, evidently not having been informed by Sivannah I was Mated.

"He's my Mate. Nick Wilde." I answered, Bonnie blinking.

"I didn't realize you were...uh...you know." She said nervously, clearly trying to not offend me by saying the wrong thing.

"Neither did I, until I met him. First male I ever fell in love with, and so far he's perfect for me." I said, letting out a light chuckle. "Which reminds me, Sivannah. Something else I have an issue with." I said, turning to face the Tigress. She seemed to realize where I was going. "I'm Mated. But I still do love you. And being here when he's in the hospital feels like I'm going behind his back and I hate that feeling. I feel like I'm betraying him, but I don't understand why. I'm not doing anything that would be considered cheating, just going out to catch up with a friend. So why do I feel so _dirty_?" I said, Sivannah remaining silent.

"If you really feel that way, then why'd you come?" She asked after a moment,her voice carrying the hurt she felt at my words.

"Because I genuinely want to be your friend again, Sivannah. I miss being able to just talk with you like we did back then. I want to have what we once had, just not as your boyfriend." God, it hurt to say that. And I knew it would hurt Sivannah more, but I still said it. It _had_ to be said.

"I shouldn't have even told you I still loved you." Sivannah said after a moment, turning and walking away. I just sighed and rested my head on the table.

"Ugh, why does this have to be so hard?" I said to nobody in particular, though I felt a paw rest on mine after a moment. I looked up to see Bonnie looking at me.

"You can't control how you feel, Lance. But, if I can say this without seeming rude or horribly speciest, would you be open to an open relationship?" I sighed at the question, knowing she was only trying to help.

"Foxes are the living definition of monogamy, Bonnie. Once we have a Mate, the only way we can do anything romantic with another mammal is if they're also a Soul Mate. And Sivannah isn't. Yes, I love her and I wish I could turn back time and just do everything better back then, but I'm happy with Nick. He loves me, respects me, and I know he would never willingly see somebody behind my back. It's a choice between being with somebody I trust with my life and somebody who I've missed almost ten years of change with. I don't know how much Sivannah's changed or if we could even get along anymore now. God, I wish there was a way out of this. Just something that would make it easier." I said, not sure where exactly I was going with what I was saying.

"You do what you will do, Lance. I'll try and make Sivannah understand." She said softly, moving to stand. I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"No. Just...let her think about it herself. She needs to be able to understand why I can't go back to her on her own." I said, the Tigress sighing.

"Very well. I hope Nick gets better." She said, gently but easily pulling her paw free and walking away. I whined.

Eventually I left, heading towards the hospital. I was technically going to be a few hours early, but I was fine with that. Hopefully Nick would know what to do, if he would even understand.

 **And that does it for Chapter 9 of Tooth and Claw! I had a bit of trouble with this Chapter, as evidenced by the fact it took so long to write, and I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I finally got it done and I just need a break for now from this series. I wrote a Oneshot set after the ending of this story as well as the final Chapter recently, and that final scene for the final Chapter was an emotional hell to write. The Oneshot was better, since it was happier in tone. That's all I'll spoil, but I am sorry if it's ruined the ending in some way. And I apologize if some of the things said and expressed by any of the Characters don't make sense, most especially Lance. I have trouble writing when I have no idea how to write about something specific, and his little rambles and occasionally saying something that had no bearing on what he was saying previously is because of that. Sorry for the decreased quality, I just need a short break from this series to focus on Zootopian Assassins and finishing Kinesis Chronicles. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,200**


End file.
